


За полшага до постели

by Charmed_Owl, Xlamushka



Series: BruckyTeam [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: Два плюс два — не всегда четыре





	1. в которой герои встречаются

**Author's Note:**

> Частично AU, ООС, местами нехронологическое повествование, пост-гражданка разрулилась как-то сама, мстительная коммуналка, обсценная лексика (очень мало), римминг и прочие приятные вещи, в наличии PWP, иногда втискивается крэк, а еще доместик флафф и авторы — бакиеб и руффало-дрочер, инжой

Все аргументы Стива, которые тот находит, чтобы Баки принял его приглашение, можно суммировать в короткое «Я больше не хочу тебя терять» и еще в «Он согласен». Старк согласен. Дать Баки дом в Башне и — по крайней мере, Баки на это надеется — больше не пытаться его убить. Стив говорит, убеждает, доказывает. Баки уже готов, мысленно он решился в тот момент, когда услышал тоску в голосе Стива.

— Баки, пожалуйста, — тихо просит Стив, смотрит упрямо, почти умоляюще.

Яркое вакандское солнце заливает террасу, на которой они стоят, и будто бы ласкает кожу там, где касается ее. Контрастирует с холодом внутри. Баки не может отказать. Он и не хочет отказываться. Строго говоря, ему некуда идти, у него никого нет, кроме Стива. Стив единственный, кому нужен именно Баки Барнс, а не натасканный на убийства солдат. А сейчас он и Стив связаны еще крепче, безусловно и навсегда — Зимний Солдат теперь подчиняется только Стиву Роджерсу. Код активации не извлечь, не удалить из его головы. Но он переписан так, что доступен теперь только одному человеку — тому, кто им не воспользуется.

Он кивает и улыбается Стиву, который выдыхает с облегчением.

***

В джете, по пути в Нью-Йорк, Стив рассказывает о том, что Баки пропустил. О том, что их ждет. Он не говорит о своих отношениях со Старком. Но Баки, внимательно разглядывающий то лицо Стива, то массивные, причудливых форм облака за бортом, замечает, что имя Старка есть почти в каждом предложении.

— Как ты его убедил? — спрашивает Баки.

Он не уточняет, кого имеет в виду. Этого и не требуется — Стив понимает сразу. Понимает, чуть краснеет и замолкает, поджимая губы. Быть не может, думает Баки. Стив и сын Говарда Старка? Он действительно многое пропустил.

— Мне и не нужно было. Он… С Тони сложно, но ты увидишь, он понимает, Баки, он знает. Ему нужно было время. Нам всем нужно было время. Я должен был понять это раньше, — Стив хмурится, вспоминая то, что и сам Баки хотел бы забыть. — И он сконструировал тебе новую руку, — Стив улыбается беспомощно, словно не веря самому себе.

Баки делает невольно движение плечом, словно передергивается в сомнении. Но потом лишь хмыкает и смотрит на Стива искоса.

Остаток пути о Старке они больше не говорят.

***

Разумеется, первый, кого Баки видит на взлетной площадке после приземления, это одетый в костюм-тройку с иголочки Тони Старк собственной персоной.

— С возвращением, Кэп. Смотрю, ты с багажом, — приветствует он их.

И смотрит пристально, чуть ухмыляясь. Баки понимает, что вот так теперь все у них и будет.

— Как только твой багаж будет готов, — Старк на секунду задерживается взглядом на левом плече Баки, а затем отворачивается и смотрит уже только на Стива, — мы его проапгрейдим. Все собираются на общем этаже, знакомиться, так сказать, ближе. В тесном семейном кругу.

Старк скалится. Он язвит, конечно, но вроде бы беззлобно. Баки стискивает зубы и переводит дыхание, чувствуя, как Стив ободряюще сжимает его плечо. Он согласился, а значит, выдержит и Старка, и его язвительность, и тесный семейный круг, что бы это ни значило.

***

— Джеймс Барнс, — Баки протягивает руку стоящему перед ним незнакомцу.

— Брюс Беннер.

Они смотрят друг на друга внимательными, прямыми взглядами. Без страха, с одним лишь изучающим интересом и ожиданием. Кто он? Что представляет из себя _в действительности_? Насколько опасен для меня? Потому что пачка документов безупречно объективна, но нисколько не помогает в межличностном общении. По крайней мере, когда нет читаури, ГИДРЫ, порождений Альтрона или еще какой-либо общей угрозы.

— Рад знакомству.

— Наслышан о вас, доктор, — отвечает Баки и тут же, по прищуренным глазам Беннера, понимает, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало.

Понимает и выбрасывает из головы. Они расходятся также спокойно, потому что ни один из них для другого _пока_ не опасен. Ладонь в руке твердая, уверенная — с обеих сторон. Так что Брюс улыбается доброжелательно-нейтрально и отступает к лифту. Баки оглядывается на Стива, предлагая тому самостоятельно решать их дальнейший досуг. Они расходятся каждый в свою сторону. Разве что… проблема у них одинаковая? И ни один не представляет, к чему приведет это короткое знакомство.


	2. в которой герои едят

Сползаться на кухню — одна из привычек всех без исключения обитателей Башни. Особенно когда известно, что там готовит Брюс. Тогда все не то что сползаются улитками, слетаются даже, потому что Брюс единственный, у кого всегда хватает терпения готовить вкусно и на всех. А этот шанс упускать нельзя. 

Баки подхватывает эту почти традицию через три недели своего пребывания в Башне, когда наконец отодвигает сомнения в сторону и идет не просто познавать новую среду обитания, а пытаться мало-мальски адаптироваться к ней. Общаться.

Он не первый, кто в этот раз пришел на кухню — не считая Брюса, конечно. За столом сидит, поджав ноги, Романова с каким-то журналом. За тем же столом, но чуть дальше и незаметнее спит Бартон. Или дремлет в ожидании кормежки. 

— Всем доброго, — Баки оглядывается в попытке найти себе место и пристроиться.

— Дня, — кивает Романова и снова скрывается за шелестом страниц. 

— Доброго дня, Джеймс, — Брюс тоже кивает, но все так же сосредоточенно вглядывается во что-то на плите. Он смотрит напряженно, кажется, не моргает даже, и Баки подходит ближе, становится рядом. Что ж, это место не хуже остальных, чтобы нюхать и сглатывать голодную слюну.

Хотя руки так и тянутся утащить кусочек курицы или вон дольку помидора, но Баки тоже поворачивается к кастрюле.

— Что там? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает он. 

— Бульон, — Брюс не отвлекается ни на секунду, разве что сдвигается чуть в сторону, давая Баки место в первом ряду.

— А чего ждешь? — он продолжает так же тихо.

— Как закипит, — Брюс чуть наклоняется вперед и тянется к банке. — Смотри.

Он набирает щепотку соли и жестом фокусника ссыпает ее в бульон. Тот вскипает вдруг, поднимается пенной шапкой до краев и через секунду опадает, извержение сменяется ровным попыхиванием пузырьков. Будто бы ничего и не было. Суп себе и суп.

— Магия, — заглядывает ему через плечо невесть когда подобравшаяся Романова. 

— Магия, — эхом откликается Баки.

— Перегретая жидкость, — объясняет Брюс, теперь уже деловито добавляя в кастрюлю лапшу, зелень, курицу, еще что-то. — Бульон уже нагрелся до точки кипения, но… — он пожимает плечами, пытаясь упростить, — закипеть не может. Жидкость нестабильна, и любой толчок, что-то еще становится этаким катализатором. Бросил соль — и ее кристаллы стали центром парообразования, позволив бульону закипеть.

Брюс размешивает все парой движений и откладывает ложку, снова становясь прямо. А Баки, кажется, впервые чувствуют себя почти в безопасности в окружении других, и очень опасных, людей. Волосы Наташи щекочут ему шею, слева он прислоняется к твердому плечу Брюса. 

— Ненавижу магию, — как-то ровно и немного ласково произносит Старк и вклинивается между Баки и столом, смотрит на совершенно обычную кастрюлю совершенно обычного супа завороженно. 

И почему-то Баки, зажатому между ними троими, совершенно не хочется отодвигаться, восстанавливать безопасную дистанцию. Особенно когда Брюс, все так же прижимаясь рукой, оборачивается и тепло улыбается — всем им. Почему-то да, отодвигаться больше не хочется.

***

Даже от Старка, пропахшего горелым пластиком и трехдневным рабочим загулом, отодвигаться не хочется. 

— Где еда и чего вы там столпились? — Может, только чтобы отойти на минуточку и стукнуть не вовремя проснувшегося Бартона. Нечего им магию портить.

— Справедливый вопрос, я поддерживаю, — холод, принесенный с улицы, и голос Стива появляются на кухне раньше него самого, преисполненного бодростью и хорошим настроением. 

— Да так, — первым встряхивается Старк и отступает навстречу Стиву, — смотрим, как Брюс готовит.

— Помогать, я надеюсь, ты не пытаешься? — Стив коротко касается ладони Старка и садится за стол. — Так что там с едой? — он не дожидается ответа и комично-требовательно оглядывает кухню.

— Готово уже, — откликается Брюс, и Баки вдруг обнаруживает, что покорно расставляет тарелки и раскладывает ложки-вилки. Рядом Наташа размешивает салат и отпихивает лезущего под руку Клинта, а Брюс ворчливо отправляет Старка мыть руки. Незаметно появляются Ванда и Вижен, совсем не незаметно — Сэм, и кухня наполняется суетой, шумом и смехом.

Все стихает, только когда Брюс торжественно водружает на середину стола супницу и приглашающе взмахивает рукой.

— Ешьте уже.

***

Баки отодвигает тарелку, с довольным вздохом откидывается на спинку стула и приподнимает уголки губ в ответ на взгляд Брюса. Пожалуй, жить здесь все-таки можно. Не существовать. Жить.


	3. в которой герои не спят

— Любишь сидеть в темноте? — Брюс появляется в кухне почти неслышно, несмотря на позднюю ночь и отсутствие фонового шума. 

— Не слишком, — голос у Баки сиплый после долгого молчания. 

Учитывая то, что сейчас уже начало четвертого, в общей кухне он провел не меньше трех часов. Глаза, привыкшие только к бледным отблескам огней города, щурятся непроизвольно, когда с приходом Брюса степень освещения увеличивается. Слишком ярко. 

Лампы подсвечивают Баки, превращая его лицо в черно-белую картонку с застывшим взглядом. Он смаргивает медленно, словно веки весят по меньшей мере тонну. Но поворачивает голову в сторону Брюса, наливающего себе давным-давно остывший чай.

— Судя по всему, при свете тоже — не слишком? 

Теперь Баки достаются внимательный взгляд и приподнятые брови. Взгляд даже слишком внимательный, так что Баки слабо морщится:

— Предпочел бы спать, а не сидеть здесь, — он сдвигается ближе к краю стойки, освобождая место Брюсу. Тот со скрежетом пододвигает стул, садится, вплотную прижимаясь животом к столешнице. 

— Но не спишь? — Брюс смотрит прямо перед собой и отхлебывает чай. 

Звук разносится по полупустому пространству, отражается от стен и дрожью отзывается в теле Баки. Неприятные мурашки расходятся от позвоночника к рукам. К руке. 

— Не могу, — Баки сглатывает пересохшим ртом и смотрит на Брюса, безразлично, но обострившееся от усталости восприятие подмечает все детали его внешности. Резкие черточки морщинок у глаз. Тени проступившей щетины на щеках. Помявшийся воротник рубашки. За этим отстраненным разглядыванием Баки пропускает момент, когда Брюс поворачивается к нему.

— Я тоже, — он со стуком ставит чашку на столешницу. — Правда, по другой причине. 

Брюс встает с тем же скрежетом металла по кафелю, что и садился. Ополаскивает чашку, встряхивает и ставит на решетку. 

— Пойдем со мной, — Брюс не оборачивается, не оглядывается на него, будто уверен, что Баки пойдет.

Он идет.

***

Это, кажется, первый раз, когда Баки заходит в лаборатории Брюса. Раньше он только спускался к Старку в его логово. Теперь они молча поднимаются на три этажа вверх, идут по коридору направо и останавливаются на секунду перед стеклянными дверями. Здесь прохладно и гулко, за широкими окнами темно, а внутри все заливает белый прозрачный свет. Где-то под потолком гудит система кондиционирования. 

Брюс кивает ему на диван у дальней стены, а сам проверяет мельком показания на экране, переговаривается о чем-то с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ и заваривает Баки чай. «Зачем тогда спускался на кухню?» — мелькает в голове мысль и тут же забывается. Баки принимает чашку с исходящим паром чаем, обхватывает бионической ладонью, как будто в попытке согреться, но не обжечь живую руку. Он оглядывает пространство перед собой: стол, еще стол, несколько мониторов, компьютеры и широкий экран. За ними — переплетение труб, уходящих куда-то влево. Он не вздрагивает, когда Брюс расправляет рядом с ним плед и идет к своим горящим голубым светом расчетам. 

— Мне сегодня нужно закончить третью стадию проекта. Мы работаем сейчас над повышением коэффициента устойчивости деформированных ядер. Трансурановые элементы слишком затратно использовать в экспериментальных проектах, так что мы пытаемся хотя бы теоретически — ну, на самом деле, практически тоже — рассчитать…

***

Когда Баки просыпается почти через пять часов, спина Брюса все так же перед его глазами. Тот сутулится слегка и потирает шею, слушает ПЯТНИЦУ, мерно диктующую данные с приборов в дальнем конце зала. Не оборачивается на шевеление Баки, так что он встает, складывает плед на спинку дивана. Оглядевшись вокруг, видит, что пустой чашки рядом нет, и идет к выходу мягкими шагами.

— Я буду здесь вечером, с десяти. Закончится четвертая стадия, нужно будет обработать результаты перед запуском следующей.

— Я приду.

Двери неслышно смыкаются за спиной Баки, и Брюс кивает сам себе.


	4. в которой герои мучаются

Каждые две недели Баки спускается в мастерскую Старка на осмотр руки. Плечо, там, где протез соединяется с живой плотью, болит почти постоянно, но Баки не говорит об этом. На любой вопрос Старка он отвечает, что все в порядке. Нет, не беспокоит. Нет, не дергает. Нет, судорожных сокращений не бывает. Нет, никаких нареканий. Нет, все в порядке…

Ничего не в порядке. Боль все время с ним. Баки терпит. Старк задает стандартные вопросы, Баки привычно лжет. Он не может сказать, да и не хочет. Потому что тогда Старк улыбнется хищно и спросит, а какого рожна, сержант Барнс, вы молчали до сих пор. Этого Баки не хочет сильнее всего. 

Он не бывает в мастерской в другие дни, потому и не замечает, что Старк специально готовит ее к его приходу. Чтобы не напоминать Баки о ГИДРЕ. О том, что делали с ним там. Во время каждого осмотра для Баки приготовлена мягкая, удобная кушетка. Старк командует ПЯТНИЦЕ приглушить свет, оставив в фокусе только бионику. По мастерской растекается спокойная, расслабляющая музыка. Но Баки не расслабляется. Только напрягается сильнее. Каждый осмотр для него как пытка.

Ему легче, если рядом Стив. Одно его присутствие обволакивает Баки надежностью и умиротворением. Но Стив не всегда может быть рядом. А Баки не настолько хорошо знает Старка, чтобы понять, что тому и самому плохо. Что и для него это пытка. Осматривать руку того, кто убил его родителей.

Раз за разом они мучаются. Вместе и одновременно порознь. Загоняемые собственными призраками. Баки не связывает то, что ему известно о жизни Старка, с его поведением. Для него Тони Старк — это кара небесная. С его неуемным сарказмом и неумолкающим голосом, похожим на голос Говарда. Тем самым голосом, которым тот говорил с Баки холодной декабрьской ночью на пустой дороге, ставшей для Говарда последней. Для Говарда и Марии, матери Тони. Эта воспаленная, больная рана — только тронь и польется кровь — все время с ними обоими. Они мучаются одним и тем же. Но слишком далеки друг от друга, чтобы понять это. 

Пока однажды в мастерской не оказывается доктор Беннер. Зайдя по пустяковому поводу, он замечает, как Баки напряжен. Как взвинчен Тони. Баки не связывает, потому и не понимает. А Брюс понимает с первого взгляда. Узнает панические нотки в голосе Тони. Видит, как взгляд Баки становится пустым, мертвым, как сам Баки замирает, не двигаясь, застывая истуканом. Он искренне сочувствует им обоим, вынужденным сосуществовать рядом, как-то мириться друг с другом. Тони — с присутствием Баки в Башне и в жизни Стива. Баки — с постоянным напоминанием о том, кто он и чем был. Чем его сделали. Что сделал он сам, пусть и не по собственной воле. И вовсе не удивительно, что Баки предпочитает уходить из общей гостиной, когда в ней появляется Тони и одновременно нет Стива. Молчит на все шутки Тони, на язвительные, злые порой подначки.

Брюс задумывается на секунду и принимает решение. Подойдя к Баки вплотную, так, что касается бедром его живой руки, он заговаривает с Тони. И видит, как тот облегченно включается в разговор, полностью игнорируя сидящего рядом Зимнего. Тони смотрит на Брюса с благодарностью. Стоит ему сказать: «Свободен», и уже через несколько секунд Баки покидает мастерскую. Тони, глядя на Брюса, молчит. Ему и не нужно говорить. Тот понимает все без слов.

***

Поднявшись к себе, Брюс просит ПЯТНИЦУ предупредить его, когда у сержанта Барнса очередной осмотр руки. Ему даже не нужно придумывать повод. У него и Тони всегда есть тема для беседы. В следующий раз Брюс приходит через три минуты после начала. И на следующий. Он берет себе за привычку появляться как бы случайно, вставать рядом с Баки, словно прикрывая того от боли Тони. Иногда ему кажется, что Баки понимает его маневры. Понимает и смотрит с благодарностью. Но чаще Баки просто отрешенно смотрит в стену напротив.

***

Очередной осмотр заканчивается, и Баки быстрым шагом идет к выходу. Брюс останавливает его, поймав за руку и тут же отпустив, когда Баки выходит уже из мастерской Старка. Сам Старк, старательно не обращая на них внимания, бурчит на своего робота, который норовит рассыпать все мелкие инструменты, оставшиеся на столе.

— Он не может иначе. Не может по-другому — с тобой, — Брюс смотрит прямо, как будто стараясь донести до него что-то важное. — Но это не из-за тебя. Просто иначе было бы еще хуже. 

Брюс отступает на шаг, давая понять, что главное он сказал. Что больше не нужно болезненного напряжения-отрешения. Что Брюс — какие бы ни испытывал проблемы с общением Старк — рядом с ними. Он поможет.

— Я понял, — Баки говорит сухо, но как будто бы вдыхает чуть легче. 

На мгновение Брюсу кажется, что в серых глазах, опушенных трогательно-нежными ресницами, больше подходящими кокетке, чем Зимнему Солдату, мелькает понимание. Баки отворачивается и поднимается по лестнице легкими шагами.


	5. в которой герои смотрят друг на друга

Брюс чувствует обращенный на него взгляд каждой клеткой тела, загорающегося от пристального внимания Зимнего Солдата. Этот взгляд преследует его изо дня в день. Поначалу в нем полно настороженности — Солдат следит за ним, как за целью. И от этого взгляда прозрачно-равнодушных глаз до костей пробирает холодом. Но со временем настороженность сменяется любопытством, внимание Солдата из неприятно-отталкивающего становится привычным, а сам Солдат становится ему интересен. 

Иногда Брюс спускается в спортивный зал, когда на тренировку собирается вся команда. По большому счету, делать ему там нечего. Он приходит туда только чтобы посмотреть на Барнса и те спарринги, в которых он участвует. Брюс наблюдает, отмечая, как по-разному он взаимодействует с командой. Со Стивом они понимают друг друга не то что с полувзгляда — порой кажется, что им и смотреть-то друг на друга не надо. Они чувствуют, знают и предугадывают каждое движение. Их спарринги всегда заканчиваются ничьей. С Тором Барнс устраивает незамысловатые кулачные бои, после которых зал обычно едва ли не разнесен в щепки. Спарринг с Наташей подобен танцу — движения Барнса становятся плавными, он ведет в этом странном танго.

Когда Барнс замечает его внимание — ни разу не пропустил! — Брюсу достается легкая улыбка. Не улыбка даже, так — подергивание уголков губ, больше обещающее улыбку, чем демонстрирующее ее. Брюс улыбается в ответ. Каждый раз. 

Барнс напоминает Брюсу потерянного мальчишку, закованного в непробиваемую броню собственной памяти, сожалений и попыток справиться с тем, кто он. Брюс и сам пережил подобное. Иногда, как правило, в присутствии Стива, маска отрешенности спадает, и Брюс видит за ней _Баки_. Баки, чье внимание к нему вопреки всем ожиданиям не только не ослабевает, но становится еще более однозначным. Брюс замечает взгляды Баки на него. И, не веря себе, угадывает в них то, что заподозрил бы в последнюю очередь. То, что было в глазах Бетти когда-то, что мелькало в глазах Наташи. 

Это понимание звучит в его голове почему-то голосом Тони и в его же манере: «Холодное-сердце-Барнс запал на тебя, док». Баки прямолинеен, искренен в своей симпатии. На его флирт, чуть старомодный, отчасти неловкий и неуверенный, невозможно не ответить. И Брюс отвечает — заигрывает, ловит разгорающийся взгляд Баки, его улыбку — теперь уже настоящую. 

Брюс не думает, к чему это приведет и может ли вообще привести хоть к чему-то. Привычка подвергать строгому анализу все, что так или иначе окружает его, до сих пор никак не помогала строить отношения с людьми. Поэтому он просто позволяет всему идти своим чередом. Позволяет себе получать удовольствие от присутствия Баки рядом. Он замечает, что тот стремится к общению с ним, и идет навстречу. Приглашает в лабораторию, остается на общем этаже дольше, чем привык. 

Его восхищает упорство, с которым Баки возвращает себе свою жизнь. Еще больше он удивляется тому, что тот решается раскрыться перед ним, показать, что готов подпустить ближе. Это и льстит. И одновременно вызывает досаду. На себя. На испытываемое им опасение, что Баки просто штормит между одиночеством и любопытством. 

Но все чаще он ловит себя на том, что, заходя на общий этаж, высматривает четкий профиль и внимательные глаза Зимнего Солдата. Высматривает, отстраненно отмечая про себя, как тот выглядит, ведет себя — участвует ли в общей беседе, улыбаясь на шутки Клинта, или молчит, словно не слыша и не видя никого, кроме Стива рядом. Брюс помогает Баки справляться с бессонницей раз, другой. Может, это и не самое разумное — поворачиваться спиной к Зимнему, но чего ему, доктору Беннеру, бояться?

***

В один из вечеров в гулком одиночестве своих апартаментов Брюс думает о Баки, о том, как тот смотрит на него — интимно, откровенно, словно лаская. О том, как смотрит он сам. Как сложно порой не позволять себе смотреть так, как хочется. Из них двоих, как бы странно это ни звучало, старше именно он, Брюс. Но Баки со своим влечением к мужчине справляется явно лучше. Потому что сам Брюс не может оправиться от удивления, замечая у себя признаки возбуждения, если они вдруг остаются наедине. У него учащается дыхание, повышается давление и наверняка расширяются зрачки. Голос становится ниже, а кончики пальцев покалывает от желания дотронуться, почувствовать тепло его кожи, холод металла бионической руки, провести ладонью по напряженному прессу. 

Он испытывает острое, сводящее с ума своей необычностью, желание попробовать, как будет ощущаться щетина Зимнего под губами. Его сильное, натренированное тело в руках. Брюс хочет знать, как Баки стонет от удовольствия, прикрывает глаза, лаская себя, закусывает ли губы. Он вспоминает, как Баки за ужином поглядывал на него из-под ресниц. И его окатывает возбуждением, стоит ему представить этот взгляд в более интимной обстановке. 

Это наваждение стремительно набирает обороты. И Брюс решает, что небольшая передышка в их игре «Кто-кого-переглядит» пойдет им только на пользу. Следующие две недели он проводит в Корнеллском университете, что никак не помогает ему привести мысли и желания в привычный порядок. Каждый день он думает о Баки, о своем одиночестве, о том, что устал — так устал, господи! — контролировать себя каждую минуту, не позволять себе ничего. Жить с оглядкой на самого себя, на Халка, на спецслужбы, готовые возобновить на него охоту, случись что.

Он вспоминает, каково это — возвращаться, когда тебя ждут. Проводить вечера с кем-то. И ему хочется ощутить чье-то тепло рядом, присутствие. Он не знает, насколько и к чему готов Баки, с его-то историей. Но он знает себя, знает, что наполовину не сможет, только заполучить Баки полностью.

***

По возвращении в Башню Брюс поднимается на общий этаж, где в холле висит интерактивная доска с расписаниями всевозможных тренировок и спаррингов между Мстителями. Найдя позывной «Зимний», он проверяет время и спускается в спортзал. Ему не привыкать терпеть, и он мог бы подождать с этим до завтра, но… Брюс хочет видеть Баки прямо сейчас. 

Баки посреди огромного зала методично избивает грушу, безошибочно попадая в ритм звучащей в аккомпанемент музыки. Брюс останавливается в дверях, глядя на него и терпеливо ожидая, когда Баки обернется. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Баки замирает, тяжело дыша, и не движется, наверное, с минуту, если не больше, прежде чем повернуться и увидеть Брюса. 

Он знает, с замирающим сердцем понимает Брюс, кожей ощущает его присутствие, осознает, кого увидит. Все, подтверждения чему хотел в нем найти Брюс, отражается в его взгляде, не требуя пояснений. Баки стоит перед ним, облизывается и смотрит так жадно, словно не может наглядеться. 

Брюс почти чувствует, как накаляется воздух между ними. Ярды расстояния и молчания только что не горят, рассыпая искры вокруг. От возбуждения, нетерпения у него подрагивают руки, ему хочется притянуть Баки к себе, шептать в ухо сладкие, нежные слова-обещания. И в то же время он понимает, что прямо сейчас Баки не готов. Что нужно подождать. Тот показывает, что хочет, но он понятия не имеет, чего именно, и чем это может обернуться. И если Брюс готов на ответный шаг, то ему нужно быть осторожным, аккуратным. Чтобы не спугнуть, не оттолкнуть.

Надо бы поздороваться, наверное, объяснить свое присутствие. Но в этот момент из соседнего зала раздается голос Кэпа:

— Бак, ты закончил?

Баки вздрагивает, и повисшее напряжение рассыпается, рассеивая химию между ними, заставляя Брюса улыбнуться и уйти. «Да, — говорит он сам себе, поднимаясь на свой этаж. — Да.»


	6. в которой герои получают то, чего хотят

Плечо Баки с самого утра ноет тупой, выматывающей болью. Вроде и не сильнее обычного, но она не дает ни сосредоточиться, ни отвлечься от нее. Был бы рядом Стив, он бы уже разминал его плечи сильными руками, успокаивая, снимая напряжение и дискомфорт. Но Стива в Башне нет. Старк в лаборатории. Баки знает, что он не откажет в помощи. Но и в удовольствии отпустить шпильку-другую в его адрес он себе тоже не откажет. А Баки сейчас не готов к этому. Из всех, кто в этот поздний час есть в Башне, только один может помочь. 

Баки замирает у лифта и, прежде чем войти, снова и снова прокручивает в голове предполагаемый разговор с Беннером. Он надеется, что тот согласится. Их взаимодействие, начавшееся с осторожного разглядывания друг друга с безопасного расстояния, незаметно переросло в легкий и ненавязчивый флирт. Привычка наблюдать за Беннером, отслеживая внешние признаки его внутреннего состояния, не подходя близко, стала привычкой просто смотреть на него. Запоминать особенности поведения. Любоваться им. Проходит совсем немного времени, когда Баки понимает, что Беннер вызывает в нем романтический интерес. Баки считает его красивым. Не откровенной, немного ошеломляющей красотой девушек, которых он видит на улицах. Не опасной красотой Наташи. Но спокойной, вызывающей доверие. Баки не испытывает никаких терзаний по поводу того, что сексуальное желание в нем вызывает мужчина. Зимнему внутри не важен пол. Баки тоже. У него полно других проблем, чтобы еще и об этом переживать. Но его задевает то, что он не вызывает ответного влечения. 

Одно греет Баки, заставляя его вспоминать то, как Беннер смотрит на него. В его взгляде нет страха. Поначалу в нем было равнодушное безразличие, потом к нему добавилось немного любопытства. Сейчас Беннер смотрит на него понимающе, тепло. Когда он отвечает на неуклюжий порой флирт Баки, у него даже голос меняется. Или так только кажется из-за того, что Баки этого хочется? Еще ему хочется взаимности. Чтобы Беннер не просто позволял иногда быть рядом. 

_Не как в тот раз, когда бессонница едва не довела Баки до нервного срыва. Беннер тогда застал его в общей кухне, обессиленного, измученного. Посмотрев на него внимательно, Беннер позвал Баки за собой, привел в одну из лабораторий, жестом указал на мягкий диван в зоне отдыха и поставил рядом чашку зеленого чая. И когда Баки лег, тот начал говорить. Его тихий, спокойный голос, размеренно рассказывающий что-то из термоядерной физики, помог. Баки уснул тогда впервые за несколько суток крепким, здоровым сном. Утром Беннер сказал ему, что он может приходить, если не получится заснуть._

Баки, дай ему волю, крутился бы рядом с ним круглыми сутками. Просто слушал бы, смотрел. Каждая минута внимания Беннера вызывает в нем такой восторг, что он потом долго ворочается в постели, вспоминая отдельные слова, фразы, интонации, с которыми Беннер обращается к нему. Баки невольно представляет, какой тот по утрам. Как просыпается, легко ли, сразу вставая с постели, или предпочитает понежиться пару минут? Какой он вечерами, читает ли перед сном, в какой позе ему нравится спать? Как он смеется, будучи в расслабленном состоянии? Как бы он прикасался к Баки, если бы их отношения это позволяли? Нежно? Или властно? Баки иногда смотрит на его губы и представляет себе, как бы они ощущались на его собственных. 

Он внимательно следит, с кем Беннер общается чаще всего. На присутствие рядом с ним Старка Баки реагирует спокойно. Клинт появляется поблизости слишком редко, чтобы это было значимым. Если приходит Тор, становится шумно, немного неуютно и хочется отодвинуться подальше от всего этого. Но хуже всего ему, когда он видит его с Наташей. Баки не может объяснить этого, но чувствует, что между ними что-то есть. Если не сейчас, то было. Он не знает подробностей, но тонко улавливает отголоски их прошлых взаимоотношений в том, как они смотрят друг на друга. Между ними не искрит, но это все равно не дает Баки покоя. Настолько, что он чудом удерживается от того, чтобы не проследить, уходят ли они вместе. Единственное, что останавливает Баки — тактичность Беннера, его уважение к чужому личному пространству. И уверенность, что если он попадется, Беннер закроется от него, выстроит стены и не подпустит ближе. Никогда. И Баки тогда сам будет в этом виноват. Он, в принципе, понимает, что ревнует. Да только что толку от его ревности, если единственное, что ему позволено, это иногда быть рядом.

Баки не думает использовать больное плечо как повод, чтобы напроситься к Беннеру. Ну разве только чуть-чуть. В конце концов, плечо чертовски болит. А Беннер сейчас единственный, к кому Баки может и хочет обратиться за помощью. И если Баки порадуется чуть больше положенного неожиданному общению с ним, то почему бы и нет. Кто об этом узнает?

Он заходит в лифт и коротко командует: «Этаж доктора Беннера». И едва успевает перевести дух, как двери лифта разъезжаются. Баки выходит, испытывая неловкость. От его уверенности не остается и следа, сейчас он почти уверен, что Беннер не согласится, и даже представляет, как почувствует желание провалиться сквозь пол, когда тот вскинет брови и вежливо откажет. В животе у него закручивается тугой узел надвигающейся паники. Мелькает мысль, что лучше уйти, пока Беннер не заметил присутствия гостя, но пропадает тут же, стоит ему услышать вопросительное «Джеймс» за спиной. 

Смущенно улыбаясь и растеряв почти все заготовленные слова, Баки путано озвучивает придуманную речь про тренировку, про то, что потянул плечо, про боль и… Он не успевает договорить. 

— Иди за мной, — прерывает его Беннер и ведет вглубь, в жилые комнаты.

***

 _Иди за мной_. Брюс качает головой — эта фраза стала до странного привычной для них обоих. С той первой бессонной ночи в общей кухне она повторяется уже много раз, в разных контекстах. Иногда даже без слов, одним взглядом или жестом. И Баки идет доверчиво, что не перестает удивлять Брюса. Идет за ним без вопросов даже. Как сейчас. Впрочем, сегодня он пришел сам.

Брюс чувствует спиной пристальное, жгучее внимание Баки, тоже ставшее привычным и приятным. Чем-то, чего уже не хватает, если кто-то из них уезжает дольше, чем на неделю. В затылке свербит, и хочется передернуть плечами, а по телу растекается тепло. Слишком близко. Слишком наедине, после всех их хождений вокруг да около.

— Как болит? — Брюс открывает дверь спальни, жестом пропуская Баки вперед. 

Тот оглядывается внимательно, пытаясь осмотреть комнату и не отвлечься на голос Брюса. На всякий случай найти укрытие, если произойдет что-то. Нет, не появление Халка. Брюсу он в самоконтроле полностью доверяет, хоть это и идет вразрез с его привычками. Что-то, что не зависит от них.

— Джеймс? 

Баки оглядывается на Брюса и неловко поводит плечом.

— Тянет. Ноет. Как будто штифты выкручиваются сами по себе.

Брюс хмурится и скатывает одеяло в сторону. 

— Давно? — он складывает, кажется, сразу две простыни и расстилает их на левой половине кровати.

— С утра уже, — Баки следит за его движениями с каким-то детским почти любопытством, словно пришел на прием к совсем не страшному доктору.

— Это с какого утра, позволь спросить? — Брюс хмыкает и оборачивается наконец к Баки. — Вчерашнего? Или того, что было два дня назад, когда вы со Стивом привлекли к тренировке еще и Наташу с Клинтом и разгромили весь зал?

— Ну что вот ты сразу так… — тянет Баки, внезапно развеселившись от строгого тона Брюса и его сочетания с искренне обеспокоенным выражением лица. Баки улыбается. — С сегодняшнего, — и добавляет после паузы: — До утра терпеть можно было.

— Джеймс, ты… — Брюс бессильно взмахивает рукой и указывает на постель. — Снимай все свои футболки и ложись. Я сейчас.

Боль, конечно, сильная, но даже она не отвлекает Баки от того, что он сейчас раздевается в спальне Брюса. И ложится в постель Брюса, пока сам Брюс перебирает что-то в ванной за стеной. Наволочка под щекой вроде бы должна пахнуть Брюсом, хоть едва уловимо, но нет — только стиральный порошок и кондиционер. Баки стонет в подушку чуть слышно, но Брюс, неведомо когда оказавшийся рядом, улавливает:

— Совсем плохо? — его теплая ладонь ложится между сведенных судорогой лопаток.

— Нет, — Баки мотает головой. — Нет.

— Скажешь, если станет хуже. 

Брюс что, гладит его? Почти незаметно, кончиками пальцев? Баки выдыхает приглушенно в подушку и в первый раз осознает, что пережить эту затею будет куда сложнее, чем он себе представлял.

Брюс проводит по его спине ладонями раз, другой. Садится немного по-другому, теперь соприкасаясь своим… пожалуй, бедром с бедром Баки. Черт. Руки Брюса твердые, немного шершавые и очень нежные. Он растирает кожу еще пока легонько, согревая. С чуть более сильным нажимом проходится у шеи и отводит в сторону волосы из растрепавшегося хвоста. 

Каждое его движение будто ослабляет что-то внутри Баки. Напряжение постепенно отпускает, и он обмякает на постели. 

— Какое масло? У тебя ведь нет аллергии? 

Без теплых ладоней сразу становится холодно, и Баки ежится, несмотря на +24 градуса во всех жилых помещениях. 

— Есть на основе масел стланика, шалфея, есть миндаль и лимонник…

— Давай сюда твои руки и это твое масло. Первое, — уточняет Баки.

— Тебе понравится. 

Масло не льется ему на спину после щелчка крышки. Лишь с полминуты спустя Брюс касается его скользкими ладонями, массирует уже сильнее. 

— Я верю, — Баки укладывает голову удобнее, приминает подушку щекой. Становится тепло, у масла наверняка есть согревающий эффект. Становится уютно. 

— Еще бы ты не верил, — по-доброму усмехается Брюс. 

Если вначале он просто гладил кругами, то теперь уже разминает ноющие мышцы, начиная от позвоночника, вынужденного таскать постоянно лишние килограммы с одной стороны. Где-то возле левой лопатки Брюс находит пальцами такой нерв, от стимуляции которого Баки хочется одновременно и отскочить подальше, и податься еще ближе к Брюсу.

— Хорошо… — у него нет сил держать глаза открытыми, боль постепенно отступает, и Баки блаженно жмурится. 

Расслабляется под уверенными руками и довольно прикрывает глаза. Прикосновения другие, он остро ощущает, что это не руки Стива. Потому что от тех он не чувствует разбегающихся искр удовольствия, вызывающего вполне однозначную реакцию тела. Баки накрывает возбуждением. 

— Да что ты со мной делаешь, — шепчет он тихо. Скорее себе самому, чем Брюсу. 

— Я? 

Томные, соблазнительные нотки, появившиеся в голосе Брюса, вызывают у Баки и восторг, и неверие. То, что Брюс сейчас буквально соблазняет его, настолько же удивительно, насколько и желанно. Но Баки все еще нужно подтверждение.

— Ты, — Баки выдыхает и замирает опять под ласковыми прикосновениями.

— Ничего, — Брюс с нажимом проезжается костяшками пальцев по позвоночнику, заставляя Баки выгибаться от удовольствия. — Ну, почти ничего. 

— На что ты намекаешь, док? Не намекай. Скажи прямо.

— Я не намекаю, я наслаждаюсь моментом, когда все в моих руках — буквально.

Таким шансом нельзя не воспользоваться. И даже если все закончится позорным провалом, Баки готов рискнуть. 

— Наслаждайся откровенней, — тихо говорит он, пряча лицо в подушку и отчаянно надеясь, что Брюс — тот Брюс, который всегда держится на расстоянии, даже окидывая его жаркими взглядами — услышит, поймет, что именно Баки имеет в виду.

— Вот так? — Брюс надавливает на лопатки, на ребра, обхватывает всей ладонью, самыми кончиками пальцев проходясь по соскам. — Или так? — его руки скользят по бокам, сдавливают тесно.

— Ниже, — уверенно командует Баки, пьянея от непривычных, интимных прикосновений и собственной смелости.

— Попробуем так, — согласно произносит Брюс и, растерев еще порцию разогретого масла в ладонях, обхватывает Баки правой рукой под животом, чуть приподнимая, сжимая. 

Баки потрясывает от того, как все непривычно: зажат сейчас между постелью, рукой Брюса и его же, Брюса, телом. Брюс наклоняется, почти прижимаясь грудью к горячей спине Баки, жарко дышит в шею. Его тяжесть не чувствуется еще, только то, что он _может_ навалиться сверху, придавить собой. Брюс — сильный. Не сильнее Баки, конечно, но… Оказывается, это приятно. Очень.

— Может, все-таки повыше? — пальцами другой руки Брюс на пару сантиметров, не больше, протискивается под пояс джинсов Баки, под резинку трусов, ерошит волоски внизу живота, посылая волну мурашек по его телу.

— Не отвлекайся, — говорить становится все сложнее. — Если будет щекотно, кусаться можно? — осторожно нащупывая границы допустимого, спрашивает Баки.

— Можно, — горячо выдыхает Беннер ему в ухо. — Тебе почти все можно. Только не переступай границы безопасного. Никаких ножей и пистолетов в радиусе метра от постели.

Он все-таки наваливается сверху, на несколько мгновений прижимая всей тяжестью тела к постели. Сильнее стискивает руками и сдвигается в сторону, перекатываясь на бок, грудью к спине. Пуговицы рубашки царапают кожу, ставшую слишком чувствительной после массажа. «Запачкаем ведь в масле…» — едва ли не последняя мысль в голове Баки, потому что Брюс хмыкает и расстегивает его джинсы, сдвигает вниз вместе с бельем. 

Теперь царапают не только пуговицы, но и застежка брюк Брюса — голую задницу Баки, которой тот прижимается к его паху. Воздух вокруг холодит кожу, особенно на контрасте с горячими руками Брюса.

Он мягко проводит по сгибу в паху, заставляя приподнять ногу насколько это возможно, будучи стреноженным собственными штанами, и тут же — уже жестко, твердо — накрывает ладонью лобок. Брюс зажимает основание члена между большим и указательным пальцами, двигает вверх и вниз, почти незаметно покачивая кистью. Другой рукой удерживает, обнимая, широкими движениями оглаживает грудь, ребра.

— Блядь, — непроизвольно вырывается у Баки. 

Он и хотел чего-то такого, но хотеть и представлять — это одно, а чувствовать кожей чужое тело, отдавать себя в чужие руки — совершенно другое. Баки слышит дыхание в ухо. Он возбужден до предела, ему хочется скулить и ерзать под уверенными ласками. Зимний хмурится внутри. Но Баки уговаривает его — себя — не думать, не переживать. Только расслабиться, довериться. 

Он прогибается в пояснице, не отдавая себе отчет, как открывается — только возьми. Проводит языком по пересохшим губам, смачивая слюной. А потом еще и ноги раздвигает, на что Брюс реагирует сразу же, вклиниваясь своим коленом и разводя их шире.

Брюс прижимается всем телом к горячему и расслабленному — в своих руках. Уже доверившемуся. Он вдыхает, пропитывает себя запахом знакомым-незнакомым: кожа, пот, масло. Металл. Этот запах хочется почувствовать и на вкус. Брюс облизывает губы, прижимается ими к плечу, прослеживая бугристые шрамы. Его язык скользит влажно, опаляя, по сочленению между металлом и плотью. Раз. Другой. Выше. По изгибу шеи. Тяжелой линии челюсти. Губам, хоть и приходится для этого неудобно выворачивать шею. 

Брюс целует его. Надавливает языком, уверенно, спокойно, зовет Баки — раскрыться ему. Так мягко, что тому естественно приоткрыть рот и впустить его. Брюс сжимает его губы своими, теребит легонько зубами, посасывает, толкается языком. И притирается сладко. Размеренно. Неторопливо. Целует и гладит руками, мнет грудь и живот, сжимает ягодицы. Чуть разводит их ладонью и тут же успокаивающе, нежно ведет по бедру. И снова.

У Баки нет даже мысли о том, чтобы прекратить, остановить Брюса. Он тает, расплывается, дрожит от ласки, теряется в волне новых для него ощущений. Жгучего возбуждения, вибрирующего в воздухе вокруг. Чувствует себя таким податливым, что делает то единственное, что кажется ему сейчас правильным — прогибается сильнее, упираясь ягодицами в пах Брюса. Он и не знает, чего ждет. Только чувствует, что Брюс хочет его. Будет ли он нежным, жестким? Будет ли больно?

— Хороший, — Брюс шепчет прерывисто. — Хороший. Мой.

И он сдвигается, приподнимается, с нежеланием отрываться — так тесно, что чувствуется дрожь другого тела, биение пульса, напряжение мышц. 

— Джим, — произносит Брюс едва слышно, но в то же время уверенно, веско. — Не обижу. Только хорошо. Всегда.

 _Джим_. Баки вздрагивает и раскрывает широко глаза, смотрит на Брюса. _Джим_. Баки тянется к нему сам, обхватывает руками, когда тот переворачивает его на спину и нависает сверху. Брюс целует его глубоко, и Баки целует в ответ, отрываясь, только когда Брюс скользит языком ниже, длинными мазками по горлу, соску. Прижимается лицом к животу и вдыхает запах. Запоминает.

— Не отпущу ведь больше, — Брюс обхватывает его рукой под поясницей, подтягивает к себе, удерживает надежно. Оглаживает второй рукой ягодицу, бедро, стягивает с Баки мешающую одежду, отшвыривает ее куда-то вбок и укладывает его ногу себе на плечо. — Джим, — осторожно прикусывает кожу на сгибе в паху. Еще. Ласкает языком. Приподнимает потяжелевшие яички, сжимает, снова проходится языком. — Джим, — ведет губами по твердому стволу члена, аккуратно сдвигает пальцами нежную кожицу. Касается головки. Направляет себе в рот. Берет сразу глубоко, сильно, задавая ритм.

Баки выдыхает сквозь зубы, распахивая глаза в ответ на ласку, ошалевший, одуревший, ему много всего и сразу: теплых рук, горячего рта, дыхания на коже. В голове бьется, как зашкаливающий пульс — _Джим_. 

— Еще, — протяжно стонет он и разводит бедра шире, выгибается, выламывается от удовольствия, от желания вцепиться бионической рукой в волосы и вбиваться, до хрипов, до спазмов, насиловать чужой рот, не отпускать — взять, схватить, слиться, вплавиться так, чтобы не оторвать потом. — Брюс, — шепотом, чтобы не спугнуть — вдруг снится, вдруг не взаправду. Баки зажмуривается и запрокидывает голову, сглатывает судорожно. Только не останавливайся, только не уходи. — Не отпускай.

Беннер насаживается ртом глубже, впуская в горло, сглатывает. Соскальзывает. Пытается чуть отдышаться, но тут же пьянеет сам от запаха разгоряченного тела Баки.

— Не отпущу. Ты уже мой.

Брюс снова берет в рот, сжимает губы вокруг члена, лижет головку кончиком языка. Сосет, мерно двигая головой, и прижимает языком к небу. Его руки крепче смыкаются под поясницей, подтаскивая Баки немного выше. Одной рукой он уже мнет ягодицу, проводит ребром ладони по расселине, оттягивает кожу. 

Баки ахает, когда Брюс выпускает его член изо рта и облизывает свои пальцы, оставляя на них слюну. Пальцы осторожно скользят по промежности, давят. Брюс уверенно трогает тугое колечко мышц, массирует, слегка проникает внутрь и тут же выходит. И еще раз. Еще. 

Откинув руки за голову, Баки скалит зубы, жадный, открытый, напряженный, как струна. Мышцы его пресса подрагивают в такт с пальцами внутри. Какой там Зимний, какие рефлексы — все силы у него уходят на то, чтобы не сорваться, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас в жаркий, гостеприимный рот, до хруста выгнувшись в позвоночнике. Чтобы не орать, срывая голос, от жгучей лавы похоти в крови. Наконец он не выдерживает, приподнимается на локтях, протягивает живую руку, большим пальцем очерчивает линию скулы. Брюс такой красивый сейчас, что захватывает дух. Брови сосредоточенно сведены, как будто не минет делает, а сложный эксперимент ставит. И выглядит при этом так эротично, что от возбуждения у Баки только что в ушах не звенит.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит он, чувствуя себя так, что скажи тот ему сейчас из кожи вывернуться — сделает, не задумываясь.

Брюс рвано выдыхает и стонет, ощущая легкое прикосновение к лицу. Он немного наклоняет голову, подставляясь под ласкающую руку, открывая взгляду Баки вид на распухшие, покрасневшие губы на его члене. Блестящие от слюны и смазки. Смаргивает, ловит взгляд шалых глаз — и пытается улыбнуться, неловко дергая краешком растянутого рта. Насаживаться сильнее, резче сложно: каждый раз нужно чуть поворачивать голову, наслаждаясь горячей тяжестью на языке, терпким солоноватым вкусом. И тем, какой Баки сейчас — напряженно-расслабленный, сосредоточенный только на нем, _свободный_. От всего и всех. Кроме него. 

Брюс поднимает глаза, пытаясь как можно больше впитать в себя, запомнить — и своим теплом успокоить. У него алеют скулы под пристальным взглядом — но это ничего, не страшно сейчас, все в их руках.

Баки нужна вся выдержка, чтобы не кончить тут же от взгляда Брюса. Глаза у него темные, жаркие, в них и обещание, и нежность, и еще что-то такое, чему даже и пытаться не стоит подобрать определение, потому что предельное возбуждение отбивает способность мыслить напрочь. 

Брюс проталкивает внутрь пальцы, осторожно, всего два — он не хочет навредить, напугать, когда Баки так открыт ему. Да и вообще никогда. Он ласкает его внутри, чуть разводит пальцы, прокручивает, почти выходит — и снова гладит нежные стенки. Подушечки касаются бугорка простаты, трут, трут, пока Брюс не ощущает, как его пальцы все сильнее сладко стискивает. Спереди губами он ловит дрожь наслаждения. Брюс вглядывается в лицо Баки — и согласно прикрывает глаза, позволяя. _Все, что хочешь_.

Баки удовольствием раскатывает так, что ему хочется скулить, выть, кричать от того, как хорошо, как много. И дай-дай-дай, больше, еще, еще. Мышцы сводит от напряжения, от непривычных ощущений в анусе — что там можно делать такого, что так чудесно? Это всегда так? Баки смотрит в глаза Брюса и плавится, тает. И столько в этом интимности, доверия — не в том, что, безусловно, прекрасно вытворяет доктор Беннер ртом и пальцами, а в том, как он это делает. Как будто держит в руках редкое, бесценное, нужное.

Баки вроде и хочется вбиться членом глубже, в самую глотку, и насадиться на пальцы сильнее. Но отдать наконец-то обретенный контроль, позволить вести, стать ведомым хочется больше — и нет в этом желании ничего страшного, и мысль об этом не пугает. С Брюсом не пугает. Ему хочется отдаться.

Возбуждение растекается жаром от паха все сильнее и сильнее, и никакая выдержка уже не спасает Баки от накатывающего блаженства. Приходит быстрая мысль — предупредить? Но как об этом сказать? «Доктор, я сейчас кончу вам в рот, и я был бы очень счастлив видеть, как вы глотаете мою сперму?» Стесняться-то уже поздно, но быть грубым… Брюс как будто мысли читает — прикрывает глаза, заглатывает член глубже, пропуская в горло, и оргазм, как цунами, сметает все вокруг и внутри. Рот у Баки открывается, и стон не сдержать, ему так хорошо сейчас... Бедра дрожат, он раскидывает руки в стороны — как он еще помнит, как дышать-то?

Теснота судороги вокруг пальцев, жаркая пульсация во рту, стон Баки — все сливается для Брюса в одно. И ощущений сразу становится слишком много. Рот заливает горячим семенем, Брюс глотает коротко и быстро, стараясь не сделать больно сейчас, когда все слишком чувствительное, нежное. Он чувствует потеки на губах, еще держит, едва-едва скользит языком, растягивая секунды наслаждения еще на чуть-чуть. Подольше. Не двигает пальцами, замерев на середине движения, давая почувствовать только приятное давление, без беспокойного трения по комку нервов. Только наполненность и ощущение своего тепла, присутствия.

Потом он выгибает ладонь, держа пальцы еще внутри, и накрывает промежность, где горячо и влажно, большим пальцем задевает дрожащее бедро, запястьем касается яичек, ловит последние отзвуки оргазма. И осторожно снимается с обмякающего члена, собирает губами и языком теплую сперму, облизывается, дышит тяжело. Пара капель размазалась по подбородку, но какая разница? Баки перед ним сейчас, разомлевший, мягкий, удовлетворенный. Красивый. Впрочем, он всегда красивый. Даже в своей ледяной броне. Только вот сейчас от нее ничего не осталось.

— Джим, — сипло выдыхает Брюс, воздух с хрипом прорывается сквозь растраханное горло. Он ослабляет хватку под поясницей, подтягивается выше, чтобы можно было опять прижаться сверху всем телом, уткнуться лицом в изгиб шеи, под ухом. Зажмуривается и несмело целует, едва касаясь губами губ. Прижимает к себе снова, другой рукой забирается под пояс своих брюк, под белье, стискивает себя. Почти неслышно стонет от каждого движения ладони. — Джим...

Оргазм Баки словно молнией прошил, выбил из времени, из пространства. И под дулом пистолета ему не собраться с мыслями сейчас. Тело словно чужое — сытое, довольное, расслабленное. Тихий голос, зовущий по имени, доносится до него как сквозь толщу воды. _Джим_? Какой Джим? Кто такой Джим? Горячее дыхание на коже, прикосновение чужих губ к губам возвращает его в себя. Баки открывает глаза и смотрит, оглаживает лицо напротив взглядом. 

Морщинки в уголках глаз, четкий контур губ, пробивающаяся щетина, седина на висках. Когда Брюс улыбается, всегда смущенно, стесняясь, улыбка у него все равно лукавая. Баки вспоминает, как первый раз _увидел_ ее и потом глаз оторвать не мог. 

Он слизывает языком капли с подбородка Брюса, мимоходом отмечая, что вот и сподобился попробовать собственной спермы. И — наконец-то! — запускает бионическую руку в его волосы, как и хотел, осторожно перебирает. Тот дышит сорванно, зачем он… Баки чертыхается мысленно, что хреновый из него герой-любовник вышел, по-видимому.

Осознание опаляет Баки нервным стыдом за собственное непонимание. Он накрывает ладонью живой руки пах Брюса, поглаживает слегка, на пробу. Как себе-то понятно, а ему — не слишком. Расстегивает пуговицу, едва не вырывая молнию, и осекается, пытаясь действовать полегче.

А потом стискивает пальцы поверх чужой руки вокруг чужого же члена. Даже сквозь белье он горячий, твердый, пульсирующий. И возбуждение накрывает Баки новой волной. Он проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе Брюса, по верхней — _открой глаза, ну же, что мне делать, Брюс?_

Брюс, почувствовав прикосновение, с облегчением выгибается навстречу жесткой руке, путано сталкивается своей ладонью с чужой — но так даже лучше, по-настоящему. Прохладный воздух холодит кожу, заставляет поджимать пальцы на ногах.

Он ощущает невесомое касание к подбородку, губам, так приятно — что _ему_ не неприятно. И раскрывается навстречу поцелую, ведет языком по языку, касается неба. Жарко. Хорошо. Натруженные губы пощипывает, саднит, но он ни за что от этого не откажется — ни сейчас, ни потом.

Брюс чувствует себя хорошенько встряхнутой бутылкой газировки. Как будто пузырьки пробегаются от ягодиц по позвоночнику, выше, отдают в голову, где сейчас холодит от металла руки Баки, волнующе, но совсем не тревожно. Только волоски на затылке поднимаются от движения пальцев. Гладкие рельефные сочленения массируют, заставляют почти выбирать между поцелуем и их легкими движениями. Он немного откидывает голову назад, открывает глаза — и тут упирается в какой-то почти отчаянный взгляд Баки. Так тепло от этого, хотя, казалось бы, что хорошего в чужом отчаянии? Только сейчас это как еще одно подтверждение _неравнодушия_. 

Брюс улыбается, долго выдыхает, прячет лицо в волосах Баки, щиплет-целует в шею, проходится языком, дурея от запаха, вкуса, взгляда. _Джим_ … И откидывается назад, перекатывается на спину, утягивая за собой, на себя Баки. Которого так приятно гладить сейчас, обнимать, горячего, расслабленного. Чуть нервным, нетерпеливым движением он стягивает с себя брюки и белье ниже, высвобождая член. И толкается вверх, в переплетение пальцев, своих и Баки, упирается в живот сверху, трется промежностью о голое бедро. Другой рукой Брюс с силой ведет вниз по позвоночнику Баки, надавливает, мнет его ягодицы, прижимая к себе, и стонет, стонет от расползающегося по телу огня наслаждения.

Дыхание у Баки сбивается, вместо крови пожар по венам — поднеси спичку и вспыхнет факелом, спалит к черту все и всех, чтобы никого больше, никогда, нигде. Брюса хочется съесть, выпить, впитать-вобрать в себя, всего до капли. Накрыть собой, не отпускать. Оказавшись сверху, он прижимается всем телом, утыкается лбом в шею Брюса, и как загипнотизированный смотрит вниз, где собственная рука на чужой, обхватывающей эрегированный член. Красивый, с блестящей от смазки крупной головкой. И не отвести взгляд от того, как она показывается-прячется в переплетении пальцев, своих и чужих. 

От избытка ощущений Баки как будто всего коротит. Он хочет поцеловать Брюса, но боится, что челюсти сведет, и он его укусит. Потому прячет лицо в его шею, длинным мазком языка собирает капельки пота, терпкого, мужского. В ушах стучит, сердце как дикое, еще чуть-чуть и пробьет грудную клетку. Из-под полуприкрытых век взгляд все равно стремится туда, где средоточие чужого удовольствия. Большим пальцем он проводит по головке члена, размазывая выступившие капли, чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы кольцом вокруг ствола. Еще. Чуть быстрее, резче. Размашистыми движениями. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Баки всхлипывает тихо, когда Брюс стонет низко, протяжно. Прижимается поцелуем сразу под челюстью. Под пальцами нежное, шелковое, горячее. Выдыхает в шею, почти неслышно: 

— Брюс…

Тот крупно вздрагивает от еле слышного шепота во влажную шею, стонет рвано, хрипло. Обеими руками оглаживает напряженное тело Баки, всей ладонью по ребрам, задевает соски, проводит по сильной, выгнутой спине, стискивает ягодицы.. Чуть раздвигает их, пальцами надавливает на вход, трет, ласкает, почти входит и тут же отпускает. Мнет бедра, толкается сам вверх, проезжается своим членом по чужому, такому же горячему и твердому, задевает головкой поджавшийся живот, снова тянется к бедрам — и усаживает Баки верхом, на себя. Обнимает, крепко и надежно, садится вместе с ним, удерживает под спину.

— Джим… — глухо бормочет Брюс и приподнимает слегка под зад, подтягивает к себе. 

Он чувствует, как член Баки прижимается вплотную, скользит между их телами. Намеренно слегка покачивается, чтобы каждым движением потереться по промежности, яичкам, головкой члена задеть тугие мышцы ануса. Вес тела Баки давит приятно, заставляет сладко жмуриться от удовольствия. 

Брюс утыкается лицом в грудь Баки, широко облизывает сосок. Раз. Другой. Втягивает в рот, сосет, ритмично касаясь языком. Накрывает ладонью его член, сведя пальцы кольцом, только видно, как плавно выезжает багровая головка. Он слегка проходится по ней большим пальцем, размазывая тягучие капли, гладит осторожно такую нежную кожу. Тянет Баки к себе за шею, наклоняет, прикусывает губы, посасывает, тут же толкается внутрь языком, ловит стоны. Тянет еще, словно просит открыть глаза, посмотреть, как ему хорошо. Как он сам делает хорошо Баки. И как приятно ему от их скольжения, от каждого движения. Как он вздрагивает всем телом от горячего тела Баки, таких непривычных объятий — мягких с одной стороны и твердо-холодных с другой. И как ему хочется держать его так, в своих руках, лаская и оберегая.

Сильные руки Брюса на спине ощущаются Баки так, словно целуют. Гладят, как права заявляют. И раствориться бы в них, прижимаясь поцелуем к губам. Бедра сводит, когда Баки будто прошибает током от теплых пальцев на ягодицах. Ему так хорошо, что нет сил контролировать себя.

— Сильнее, — полушепотом-полустоном выдыхает Баки Брюсу в рот, смотрит ему в глаза и загорается от плещущегося в них неприкрытого, чистого желания. 

Член колом — стоит так, что больно. И тут бы он и кончил снова, но чувствует, как головка члена Брюса упирается в анус. На краю его сознания мелькает паника — это в него? Весь? И вместе с паникой у него вырывается жадное:

— Да, да, да… 

Руками Баки гладит его плечи, потирается носом о скулу в простой, безыскусной ласке — иначе он пока не умеет. Прижимается сильнее, трется членом о плоский, мокрый от пота и смазки живот, морщится от грубых складок сбившейся рубашки, откидывает голову, подставляя кадык под поцелуй.

— Еще, — Баки даже не понимает, что говорит вслух. 

Он тонет в вожделении, своем и чужом, и на все готов, как угодно, только бери, только не отпускай, только сделай так еще, и еще, и еще. Баки держится за плечи Брюса так, словно боится упасть и одновременно того, что будет, если не упадет. 

— Не бойся, — шепчет Брюс и шумно дышит в ухо, задевает губами. Темные волосы лохматятся, елозят по его лицу, подпрыгивают от каждого движения. Мешают ему добраться до Баки. Он сдвигает их в сторону, собирает в горсть, целует наконец под ухом, мажет по щеке, уголку губ и шепчет снова: — Не бойся. Все будет. Но не сегодня. 

И целует глубоко и долго, но дыхания ему не хватает — уже нет, слишком много всего. Он гладит Баки еще, по голове, изувеченному плечу, металлу руки. Направляет ее к его члену, обхватывает сверху и дрочит. Она жесткая и неприятно холодная, но тем сильнее ощущается палящий жар живого тела Брюса. Другой рукой он держит Баки за бедро, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, большим оттягивает кожу от паха, делая ее тоньше, чувствительнее. А сам толкается вверх, где влажно от пота, от смазки их обоих, от его же слюны. Брюс не пытается давить, только снова и снова прокатывается членом между ног Баки, уже бессильно разъезжающихся, едва держащих его сверху. Тот все сильнее цепляется за плечи в попытке удержаться на краю. Но нет, уже невозможно терпеть — обоим.

Брюс ускоряет движение рукой — руками — немного выворачивает запястье, по кругу, обратно, целует в губы и слетает, моментально, от ощущения языка Баки во рту, от ощущения его поджавшихся ягодиц около члена. Он выплескивается, хрипит пересохшим горлом и продолжает двигаться еще, по инерции, пока не чувствует, как Баки вздрагивает всем телом, и как его сперма заливает пальцы. И оседает медленно на нем.

Второй оргазм обрушивается на Баки, расплавляя кости и выбивая дыхание, но оставляя ясным сознание. Он смотрит вниз, на испачканные руки, свою и Брюса. Чувствует, что под ягодицами мокро, и краснеет, краснеет неудержимо. Ему и стыдно, что он не дал того, чего, наверное, Брюс ждал. И благодарен, что тот не взял то, что так щедро, но отчаянно было предложено. Хриплое «Спасибо» вырывается само. И спроси его кто, за что благодарит, ответить Баки не сможет. Он подается вперед, прижимаясь накрепко, и впивается поцелуем. Хотел жарко, а получается сладко, только губы в губы и одно дыхание на двоих. 

Баки проводит языком по губам Брюса, игриво, ласкаясь. Закрывает глаза и высекает, вырубает в памяти эту минуту, когда дышать еще трудно, а получившее свое тело уже не слушается. Чтобы навсегда, чтобы помнить, смаковать. 

— Спасибо, — повторяет он и заглядывает в глаза. Ему надо бы слезть с Брюса, но разрывать телесный контакт и терять нежданное-негаданное тепло сейчас просто смерти подобно. Он дает себе еще секунду-другую. — Я тяжелый, — пытается усмехнуться Баки и одергивает сам себя. Нет, нельзя так, не с ним, не с ними. 

Он целует Брюса в уголок губ, нежно, невесомо, едва прикасаясь, и одним точным движением приподнимается-снимает сам себя с его колен и падает на спину рядом. Гладит свой еще неуловимо подрагивающий живот бионической рукой, размазывая сперму. А живой тянет Брюса за предплечье, чтобы лег рядом. Поворачивает голову, сдувает волосы, лезущие в глаза, и ждет, чтобы тот повернулся к нему. Вставать не хочется, двигаться не хочется. Подсыхающая сперма стягивает кожу, а в каждой клетке тела звенит-бьется удовлетворение.

Брюс вздыхает немного недовольно от потери тяжести на коленях, тепла у груди и послушно опускается рядом, опирается на локоть, глядя на Баки. Голого, нет, обнаженного, полностью, вплоть до эмоций. На полыхающие румянцем щеки и на ленивые, удовлетворенные движения, когда он откидывает голову назад, когда сгибает ногу, поводит плечами, устраиваясь удобнее. Он видит странный притягательный диссонанс между этой уверенностью насытившегося тела и неуловимо растерянным, открытым взглядом. Подчиняясь порыву, Брюс склоняется ниже, прижимается губами к виску, покрытому испариной, и невесомыми поцелуями спускается ниже, пока не останавливается на губах, успокаивая, бережно. Потом отстраняется с еле заметной улыбкой. 

— Спасибо тебе. За доверие. И за тебя. 

Брюс нависает сверху, тянется рукой за непонятно в какой момент сброшенной рубашкой. Он недоуменно смотрит на испачканную в масле ткань и, пожав плечами, аккуратно промакивает между ног Баки, не обращая внимания на его вновь вспыхнувшие от смущения щеки, вытирает живот, металлические пальцы. Так же невозмутимо Брюс обтирает себя, стягивает брюки и поправляет член в трусах. Он откидывает на пол измятую одежду и с удовлетворенным вздохом растягивается рядом с Баки.

— Спать? — спрашивает Беннер и проталкивает плечо под голову Баки, подтягивает ближе к себе. Правой рукой он нашаривает покрывало, набрасывает сверху на обоих. — Хороший мой, — целует легонько и выдыхает мягко: — Джим.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо шепчет Баки в ответ, прижимаясь всем телом, и ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, чтобы уйти. 

Он засыпает быстро и неожиданно как-то. Вот только еще слегка поглаживал металлическими пальцами живот Брюса над пупком, устроив тяжелую, как хмельную голову у него на плече. 

Брюсу засыпать вместе тоже оказывается легко, только если отбросить неуместные опасения, что утром он проснется один. Ему вроде бы и хочется обнять, прижать к себе сильнее, так, чтобы уж точно не сбежал. А нельзя, Баки тогда точно растворится в предрассветном сумраке быстрее тумана. И не найти тогда, а если и найти — обратно не вернуть. Потому он дает время привыкнуть к себе, позволяет улечься так, как Баки удобно. И засыпает сам, чуть ежась от щекочущих волос у шеи, холодка пальцев бионической руки на животе. Он чувствует себя слишком уязвимым. И специально дышит размеренно, ловит привычный ритм, сейчас даже легче — тело разнеженное, не хочет напрягаться или опасаться чего-либо.

***

Открыв глаза, Баки понимает, что уже утро. Рядом размеренно дышит Беннер — он чувствует, как ритмично приподнимается его грудь на вдохах. Сам Баки просыпается в той же позе, в какой и заснул, только бионическая рука обхватывает лежащего рядом неожиданного любовника крепче. То ли чтобы не отпустить, то ли чтобы удержаться. Он окидывает, как сканирует, взглядом залитую солнечным светом комнату — пусто, тихо. Находит глазами собственную одежду, сброшенную в кучу.

И замирает в объятиях, решая, уйти быстро и незаметно, не разбудив? Или…? После секундного размышления Баки ныряет под покрывало с головой, проходит мелкими, быстрыми поцелуями по груди Брюса. Не чтобы разбудить, а для себя. Чтобы убедиться, что все случившееся ему не приснилось, что Брюс здесь, рядом. И проснувшись, не удивится ему в своей постели. Под покрывалом пахнет необычно — с остринкой, пряно. В памяти Баки всплывают кадры из недавно просмотренного в кинопятницу фильма, что-то про _пахнет сексом_. Так вот как секс пахнет?

Он чуть задирает голову, высунув наружу взлохмаченную макушку, и смотрит на спокойное, умиротворенное лицо спящего Брюса — твердая линия челюсти, широкий, волевой подбородок, высокий лоб. Красивый… Из того же фильма в сознании всплывает еще одна деталь — целовать, проснувшись, нельзя. Сначала умыться. Ну, умыться так умыться. Баки аккуратно выворачивается, вытекает из-под обнимающей его руки. Спустив ноги на пол, он встает и обходит кровать. Прямо по курсу тряпка, которая еще вчера была рубашкой доктора Беннера. От воспоминания, как тот ночью обтирал его ею, в паху у Баки теплеет, на лице выступает жаркий, вкусный румянец, а член заинтересованно дергается. Вот черт! 

Он раскидывает руки в стороны, потягиваясь, разминая отдохнувшие за ночь мышцы и одновременно размышляя, куда идти. И так и застывает, стоя обнаженным спиной к кровати, когда чувствует кожей взгляд. Ощущение от которого прокатывается холодком, а пальцы бионической руки так и тянет сжать в кулак. Спиной повернулся. Да ты в себе ли, Зимний? Спиной. Умом Баки понимает, что опасности никакой нет, но упрямое, настрадавшееся тело не расслабляется, привычно сжимаясь в готовую выстрелить пружину. Он пугается сам себя, еще больше за Беннера. Открывает уже рот, чтобы сказать, предупредить, но слышит ласковый, с хрипотцой спросонья голос. 

Брюс просыпается от щекотки, едва заметной, на груди, от легких поцелуев, словно ветром дунуло мелкой листвой. Он выплывает из дремоты медленно, окончательно открывает глаза только от неприятного покалывания в затекшей руке. Морщится, неловко пытаясь передвинуть непослушную конечность. Поворачивает голову на почти неслышное шлепанье босых ног по полу и упирается взглядом прямо в стоящего у кровати Баки. В утреннем ясном свете тот уже не такой мягкий, не такой идеальный. Бионической рука выглядит опасно, как живая, но неестественно. На локте живой руки кожа слегка шелушится, по ноге тянутся красноватые следы от смятой простыни.

Только это ничего не меняет. Совсем. Он садится, спускает ноги с постели, наклоняется вперед и обхватывает Баки рукой за талию, тянет за бедро ближе к себе, заставляя попятиться. Вжимается лицом в спину. 

— Доброе утро, Джим, — говорит Брюс хриплым со сна голосом и целует в поясницу, а следом чуть ниже. 

И не может уже удержаться, прикусывает кожу, втягивает в рот, посасывает слегка и облизывает. Смотрит на красноватое пятно над ягодицей, незаметно улыбается, довольный. Притискивает к себе еще раз — и отпускает. Дает свободу, пространство, чтобы прийти в себя спокойно. Он не настаивает ни на чем. 

— Дверь в ванную слева от тебя. Где-то в шкафчике у раковины есть нераспечатанные щетки, бритвы, свежие полотенца. Я буду в соседней комнате.

Баки от прикосновений захлебывается вздохом, чувствуя, как опять дергается член, а от места поцелуя по коже расходится огонь предвкушения. Рот у него растягивается в улыбке. И все напряжение, весь страх рассыпается-опадает.

Он поворачивает голову и стреляет из-под ресниц глазами, лукаво, искушающе, проводя бионической рукой по боку. Снайпер, черт бы тебя, Барнс. Как только вспомнил-то похороненный десятками лет жест? А следом другой — медленно, плавно покачивая бедрами, он уходит влево, как и сказано.

«Вот ведь!» — пролетает в мыслях Брюса, пока он завороженно-восхищенно пялится на уходящего Баки. И ловит себя на том, что совершенно неприлично прилип взглядом к поджарой заднице, бедрам, сильным ногам... В узком просвете между которыми видно, как тяжело покачивается от ходьбы член. 

Баки, тем временем, вглядывается в себя в зеркало в ванной. Хорош, ох, хорош. Волосы всклокочены, по губам видно — зацелован до одури. Он подмигивает своему отражению, заходит в душевую и включает воду. Подставляя плечи под струи горячей воды, Баки даже не осознает, что улыбается беззаботно. Почистить зубы. Побриться. Привычный набор действий. Непривычно только, что там, рядом, через помещение, его кто-то ждет. 

Он выключает воду, закутывается в полотенце и замирает. Желание сбежать вдруг отчетливо напоминает о себе, но сбежать сейчас уже недопустимо. От себя не сбежать тем более. Потому что он хочет вернуться. В том числе к Брюсу, в его постель, в его руки.

Доброе утро, Баки.

***

Оставшись один, Брюс смеется необычно для себя громко, счастливо, от всей души. Трет ладонью лицо, ерошит волосы на затылке и откидывается спиной на постель. Чтобы уже через полминуты волевым усилием подняться и встать наконец. Он выпрямляется, тянется вверх, повторяя движение Баки, резко опускает руки вниз и энергичными шагами обходит кровать, попутно сгребая с пола свою изгвазданную рубашку, одежду Баки. Встряхивает ее, расправляет и вешает на спинку стула. Свою же сминает, отправляя в бельевую корзину.

Надевает и подтягивает брюки за шлевки, идет легко, чуть пружиня, в гостиную. Слава богам и Тони Старку, что в его Башне у каждого есть свой минимум в апартаментах: гостиная с встроенной кухней и запасом еды. И можно не бояться, что кто-то увидит что-то, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Шпионы, бывшие убийцы, мизантропы, мимикрирующие под филантропов — все они слишком ценят личное пространство, чтобы бесцеремонно вторгаться в жизнь другого. 

Посреди гостиной Брюс замирает под солнечными лучами — вроде и пасмурно, а все равно светло. Ясно. Особенности восприятия, наверное. Сегодня для него все хорошее. Он встряхивает головой, пытаясь вернуть привычную сосредоточенность. И тут же дергает уголком рта в мягкой усмешке. _И откуда что берется?_ — вспоминается ему лукавый, едва ли не кокетливый взгляд Баки. 

Подойдя к столу, он похлопывает по кофе-машине, включает и идет громыхать посудой. Два здоровых мужика после жаркой ночи вряд ли обойдутся без плотного завтрака. Брюс шуршит в ящике, обмывает под краном помидоры, какую-то невнятную зелень. Режет холодное мясо, смахивает все в сковороду. Яйца, сметана, сыр для заливки и немного соли с перцем. Уже захлопывая духовку, он замечает в дверях обнаженного Баки с полотенцем на бедрах. 

— Присмотришь, чтобы не сгорело? — Брюс обтирает руки полотенцем и подходит ближе. Сцеловывает каплю воды с плеча и проскальзывает мимо. — Я скоро, ополоснусь только.

Уходить так, оставляя в одиночестве нежданно-негаданно обретенного... Нет, не любовника — слишком примитивное и пошлое слово... Пока еще непонятно, кто именно они друг другу. Баки определенно гораздо более ценен для Брюса, чем просто _любовник_. Стоит уйти, и на него сразу накатывает волна сомнений. Не о том, что совершил ошибку. А о том, справится ли он? Хотя бы на этот раз. С Бетти когда-то давно у Брюса не получилось. Сможет ли удержать, не отпугнуть? Не разочаровать. 

Вода помогает смыть паутину мыслей. Да здравствует научный подход: стиснуть зубы, отмести боязливость — и вперед. Добиваться результатов делом. Пробами и ошибками. Решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Брюс отфыркивается от воды, довольный вновь обретенной ясностью в голове. Намыливается, чистит зубы, споласкивается. Задумчиво ведет ладонью по колючей челюсти — и проигрывает в неравной борьбе с нетерпением: в конце-то концов! Щетина и лабораторный халат более чем привычные и приемлемые составляющие его облика. Он быстро вытирается, натягивает футболку и штаны, пальцами небрежно зачесывает влажные волосы назад. И, наконец, можно возвращаться. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Баки смотрит на закрытую дверцу духовки, соображая, что именно нужно делать. У него есть время обдумать, осознать все, что произошло с ним. Вот что странно — смущения нет. Стыда тоже. Баки оглядывает обстановку, придирчиво обходит гостиную и возвращается в кухню. Это явно обжитой этаж, все здесь неуловимо напоминает о хозяине. Общение с которым для Баки еще вчера ограничивалось лишь вежливыми репликами, разбавленными игривыми нотками. А сейчас он чувствует себя так, словно ничего странного нет в том, чтобы проснуться в постели Беннера, получить порцию утренней ласки, а теперь стоять в его кухне в одном полотенце. 

К возвращению Брюса, Баки успевает одеться и накрыть на стол к завтраку. За едой они не говорят о прошедшей ночи, изредка перекидываясь ничего не значащими репликами. Словно боятся ступить на поле, где что ни шаг, так мина. После, когда Баки уже собирается уходить, Брюс говорит ему:

— Я буду в лаборатории весь день. Здесь — вечером, после семи.

Он впивается взглядом в Баки, словно пытаясь что-то прочесть в нем. 

— Я приду, — отвечает Баки, не поясняя, куда именно.

Он приходит и вечером, и на следующий день, и на следующий. Он приходит и остается.


	7. в которой Баки получает новый опыт

Брюс рассеянно смотрит на Нью-Йорк, стоя у окна в кухне с чашкой чая в руках. По привычке он составляет план на день, все время сбиваясь на мысли о том, кто сейчас в его спальне. Баки снова остался у него на ночь, и Брюс думает, что просыпаться, чувствуя его сильное, горячее тело рядом, ему нравится все больше и больше. Баки становится важной составляющей его жизни. Они притираются друг к другу, мирятся с привычками друг друга, иногда совершенно непонятными и чуждыми, но в то же время не вызывающими отторжения. Брюс допивает чай, оставляет чашку и идет будить Баки. 

Раскинувшийся морской звездой по кровати Баки всем своим видом демонстрирует, что вставать не намерен. Он уже проснулся — Брюс с удивлением отмечает про себя, что ему требуется не больше пары секунд, чтобы понять это. Как бы Баки ни натягивал на себя одеяло и ни прятал лицо в подушку, Брюс видит, что ему просто хочется поваляться в постели. Он подходит ближе, дразняще касаясь торчащего из-под одеяла колена пальцами, и улыбается.

— Завтрак готов, Джим.

Соблазнить Баки едой — верный способ заставить его поднять голову и заинтересованно принюхаться. После чего он снова утыкается в подушку и издает звук, похожий одновременно и на мяуканье, и на рычание. Брюсу хочется лечь рядом, провести ладонью по спине Баки, округлым ягодицам, поцеловать в шею. Но он сдерживается и повторяет:

— Завтрак, Джим. Вставай.

Баки поворачивает голову, приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит несчастным взглядом. Он такой теплый ото сна, разнеженный и мягкий, что Брюс забывшись делает два шага вперед. Баки прячется под одеялом, копошится и возится под ним с полминуты, а затем снова выныривает на поверхность. Улыбаясь. 

— Кто ж так будит, док? — голос у него слегка хрипит, но сна ни в одном глазу.

— Я чего-то не знаю? — Брюс приподнимает бровь и выжидающе смотрит на Баки.

Тот улыбается еще шире.

— Поцелуй. Ты забыл утренний поцелуй, — говорит он, прищуривается и становится совсем уж умильно-трогательным со своими растрепанными волосами и смешным выражением на лице.

Брюс думает, что это Баки забыл кое-что. Умыться для начала, например. Но сейчас это становится неважным. Не так много раз они просыпались вместе, чтобы не поддаться, не сесть рядом, огладив его по колючей щеке, не коснуться губами губ. Баки обнимает его обеими руками и, хитро извернувшись, опрокидывает спиной на постель. Нависнув над Брюсом, он целует его еще раз, а потом наклоняется и проводит носом от лба к щеке, вдыхая запах. Брюс пахнет гелем для душа, лабораторией и чем-то еще, мужским, мускусным. Так, наверное, пахнет сытый, довольный хищник — когда охотиться уже не надо, и зверь нежится в тени, жмуря глаза и поводя ушами. Затем Баки отстраняется.

— Брюс, — пробует он имя Беннера на вкус, перекатывает во рту, как конфету. 

Кончиками пальцев живой руки Баки ведет по его плечу, по шее, зарывается в волосы и изящным, ловким движением проводит языком по линии челюсти, по щетине, за ухо — мокро, развратно. Прихватывает губами за мочку и выдыхает:

— Брюс… Накормишь меня? — и черта с два Баки про еду сейчас. 

Брюс вздрагивает от жаркого шепота, такого же жаркого дыхания и влажного языка. От того, как Баки произносит его имя. Последний вопрос уже плохо воспринимается — в ушах сразу бьются удары пульса, перехватывает дыхание. И невозможно отказать. Невозможно отказаться. 

Баки откидывает одеяло и садится верхом на его бедра, задирает ему футболку на грудь. Брюс понимает, чего тот возился под одеялом — Баки восхитительно обнаженный, возбужденный. В утреннем свете хорошо видно его такого — и не насмотреться. Закрыть глаза сейчас кажется Брюсу едва ли не кощунством. Он оглаживает Баки сразу с двух сторон: одной ладонью потирает ягодицы и чуть ниже, словно нарочно не задевая подрагивающие мышцы ануса. Другой обхватывает потяжелевшие яйца, сжимает, оттягивает вниз слегка. Задевает — уже точно нарочно — запястьем член. 

Баки открывает глаза и ловит взгляд Брюса — горящий, восхищенный. И от этой смеси Баки почти стонет в голос — быть желанным, оказывается, так заводит! Он выдыхает, приоткрыв рот, и пытается улыбнуться легко, соблазнительно — получается-то вряд ли, самообладание трещит по швам, какое уж тут соблазнение. И прогибается в пояснице, расправляет плечи, поглаживая бедра руками, — смотри, любуйся. Весь твой. 

А потом наклоняется вперед, опираясь руками об кровать по обе стороны от головы Брюса, целует, прикусывая за нижнюю губу. С члена уже тянется ниточка смазки — Баки проезжается головкой по чужому прессу и стонет, когда к удовольствию от этого простого движения примешивается ощущение рук на ягодицах. 

Он точно знает, что ему делать дальше. Глядя из-под ресниц, Баки начинает сползать ниже. Руки Брюса на себе терять не хочется, но он уверен, что еще получит свое. Мысленно покопавшись в ворохе всплывающих в голове кадров из виденного порно, он по-снайперски точно выхватывает нужный — вот оно, поймал. Не то чтобы в действительности это сильно ему помогло, но элементарные представления о том, как быть принимающей стороной в оральном сексе сейчас не помешают. 

Чувствуя, что соскальзывает на пол, Баки встает и руками медленно разводит ноги Брюса, чтобы опуститься на колени между ними. Тому хочется поймать его, захватить, как в плен, в идеале — подмять под себя, чтобы точно и двинуться не мог. Брюс только и успевает, что дернуться и тут же остановить себя, осознав, куда Баки потихоньку сползает и зачем. И уже от этого ему становится совсем хорошо — он успокаивается, если так можно назвать то нетерпеливое предвкушение, смешанное с непонятной опаской. Кровь бежит по венам, разнося кипящую смесь серотонина, окситоцина, норадреналина и... Черт с ними со всеми!

Баки в это время приспускает пижамные штаны Брюса ему на бедра. Белье с Брюса Баки стягивает еще аккуратнее, чтобы не задеть лишний раз головку стоящего уже каменно члена. Он не может отвести глаз от чужой эрекции. Чуть-чуть, почти невесомо, пробегает кончиками пальцев живой руки по всей длине, прослеживая выступающую венку, и облизывается лихорадочно, одновременно поглаживая бионической рукой внутреннюю сторону бедра Брюса. Удержаться сил у него нет, он резко подается вперед и языком проводит от основания к головке, дурея от запаха, вкуса, самого себя. 

У Брюса с трудом получается контролировать дыхание. Еще чуть больше усилий. Вдох на счет. Раз. Два. Три. Ему странно возвращаться к технике дыхания, которая давит неприятными воспоминаниями многолетней давности. Но по-другому сейчас никак. Сложно дышать ровно, когда живот ходуном ходит, а в паху все сводит напряжением. Он замирает, боясь пошевелиться: кончит ведь и от сквозняка, не то что от языка Баки. От лихорадочного блеска его глаз. От того, как тот облизывает член. 

В голове у Баки, занятого первым в его жизни исполнением минета, неожиданно щелкает. А не слишком ли вокруг тихо? 

— Брюс? — спрашивает он, вскидываясь.

Но все, что Брюс сейчас может, это дрожащими пальцами гладить плечи Баки, вниз, к локтям, по прижимающим его к постели рукам. На Баки хочется смотреть. Иметь его. И просто рядом, и в другом смысле. Иррационально даже. Ничто не предвещало. А теперь вот… Он облизывается от невозможности дотянуться до Баки губами, поцеловать благодарно. Не за минет, нет, конечно. За то, что тот сейчас рядом. Что не боится. Что доверяет — пусть и не до конца, неуверенно, но достаточно, чтобы спать в одной постели. 

Хотя за минет — тоже. Брюс вглядывается в лицо Баки: влажные губы, волосы на глазах, чуть сведенные брови... и стонет неслышно.

— Кончу ведь сейчас так, — хрипло, срывающимся голосом произносит он.

В ответ его слова Баки улыбается, коварно и, прищурив глаза, и обхватывает стоящий член пальцами правой руки. Сжимает нежно, поглаживая, ласкает головку языком, по кругу, раз-другой, кончиком языка касается отверстия уретры. И, не прерывая зрительный контакт, он всасывает головку в рот, жадно, как будто съесть хочет, ей-богу. Успевая сообразить, что нужно следить за зубами. 

Одновременно Баки сжимает кулак крепче, заглатывает неглубоко. Солоноватый привкус во рту не неприятен, скорее, необычен. Бионической рукой он гладит Брюса по бедру и выше и сосет, обводит языком головку, проталкивает за щеку. Ему так хорошо, когда он видит, как в глазах Брюса зрачок затапливает радужку — взгляд у него становится не просто жгучим, Баки практически чувствует, как загорается от него. И проникается весь ощущением того, как радостно, как приятно, как потрясающе дарить удовольствие, а не просто принимать его.

Наверное, Брюсу стоит сказать сейчас спасибо облучению — стойкость оно точно повысило. И дало ему необходимый опыт по контролю над собственным телом. Кто бы знал, что оно может подвести еще более неожиданно, чем в случае с _тем, другим_. Сейчас все его усилия направлены только на то, чтобы не дернуться навстречу раскрытым губам Баки. Хотя тут же оказывается, что и не нужно — тот языком проходится по головке, начинает сосать. Теперь уже — только бы не начать вбиваться в ласкающий рот. Где мягко-нежно-влажно-так-хорошо!..

Глаза в глаза, не оторваться. Брюс только то и дело соскальзывает взглядом туда, где входит в Баки. Где слюна и смазка поблескивают — и на члене, и на губах. Где Баки придерживает его, направляет — в себя. Кажется, в воздухе все звенит вокруг, концентрируется только на нем. Дыхание Брюса учащается, и да, вот сейчас — понимает Баки каким-то шестым чувством — вот сейчас тот на грани. Он отрывается на мгновение от, ну не то чтобы вкусного, но дико приятного ощущения тяжести чужого, истекающего смазкой члена на языке.

— Кончай… — и тут же, еще слово не успело с губ слететь, снова смыкает губы под головкой.

Спусковым крючком становится даже не звук голоса Баки — Брюс слышит его уже после, когда нагретую жаром рта Баки головку опаляет прохладой воздуха в комнате и снова знакомым теплом. Он вскрикивает, зажмурившись, живот, бедра, руки на плечах Баки — все напрягается, его как судорогой сводит всего — и кончает. Рот Баки наполняется спермой, и от растерянности — ну ты молодец, Зимний — он открывает рот, выпускает член и так и замирает. Со спермой, стекающей по подбородку. Секундой позже он глотает и двумя пальцами живой руки проводит по губам, облизывает их. А следом обхватывает бионической рукой собственный член. Резко, крепко, на грани боли. 

Брюс открывает глаза и смотрит, но, похоже, не видит. У него нет сил шевельнуться. Ни шевельнуться, ни сказать хоть что-нибудь. Ослепнув от яркого наслаждения, он невидяще смотрит на ласкающего себя Баки. Запрокинувшего голову, выгнувшегося удобнее в попытке удержать равновесие. Баки, который, глядя на Брюса, думает, какой же тот красивый сейчас, такой… Баки не знает какой именно, какие слова подобрать. Просто… такой, что ему хватает нескольких движений, чтобы кончить, содрогнувшись всем телом, как от удара. 

Баки поднимается — дрожь оргазма, прокатившись по телу, спадает, уходит, оставляя только негу и нежность — наклоняется и руками, испачканными собственной спермой с одной стороны и спермой Брюса с другой, опирается о постель. Он целует его в живот, чуть ниже пупка, там, где начинается дорожка волос к паху. Целует нежно, спускается ниже, слизывает попавшие капли спермы, аккуратно, облизнувшись сначала и проглотив смесь слюны и спермы во рту, целует у основания уже мягкого члена, задевает языком ствол. Брюс вздрагивает, и Баки понимает, что ладно, вот этого делать, видимо, не стоило. 

Он ложится рядом, на бок, уложив голову напротив плеча Брюса и робко почти вкладывая пальцы живой руки в его ладонь. Внутри у него замирает все от удовольствия и от нежности.

— А вот теперь я готов есть.


	8. в которой герои просто живут

Эти недели, прошедшие с начала их романа, — полные жадности и желания — пролетают быстрее, чем стрелы Клинта. Одна, вторая… Иногда Брюс приходит к Баки, но чаще — Баки к Брюсу, потому что ему еще слишком здесь непривычно. Слишком еще нужно личное пространство. Которого и так усилиями ПЯТНИЦЫ мало. Так что он поднимается на этаж Брюса — или в лаборатории, где, спасибо ПЯТНИЦЕ, его всегда можно найти — днем или вечером. По утрам он обычно на его этаже, сидит на кухне, смотрит на следы поцелуев на плечах в отражении стола и пытается осознать, как вообще все случилось так стремительно. Казалось бы, поднялся один раз, попросить размять ноющее плечо, — и остался. Ему позволили остаться. 

Эти их недели полны взаимной неловкости и мимолетных улыбок. Такой неловкости, как когда Брюс, разбирая стопку доставленных из прачечной вещей, складывает отдельно его, Баки, трусы-носки-футболки. Которых, кажется, становится здесь все больше и больше. 

Такой неловкости, как когда Баки выходит, вдоволь належавшись в горячей воде, и видит Брюса, который терпеливо бродит по комнате, дожидаясь своей очереди добраться до ванной.

Такой неловкости, как когда ПЯТНИЦА отправляет бельевые корзины в стирку, никак не комментируя частую смену постельного белья. А Баки сидит на диване с книгой и обнаруживает в себе способность краснеть ушами.

Таких улыбок, как когда Баки просыпается среди ночи от света старкпада, потому что Брюсу потребовалось лично, хоть и дистанционно, проконтролировать ход предварительного нагрева какого-то там непроизносимого агрегата.

Таких улыбок, как когда Брюс убирает с подушки волосы Баки, чтобы не чихать каждые три минуты, пока пытается заснуть, не начать опять гладить его по ребрам, к груди и…

***

Каждый раз, когда Баки наливает себе кофе, Брюс непременно оказывается рядом. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Ну точно — вот он, подходит к нему со спины, наклоняется вперед, почти касаясь грудью плеча Баки, перегибается слегка и шумно втягивает носом аромат. _Да-да, — проносится в голове Баки, пока он сосредоточенно пытается не отодвинуться, — на этот раз кофе вышел отличным. И твои, док, специи к нему подошли превосходно._

— Будешь? — Баки чуть поворачивает голову, полтора сантиметра между его губами и челюстью Брюса. Гладко выбритой утром, еще пахнущей лосьоном и поблескивающей на свету. Как мятный леденец. 

— Нет, — Брюс сглатывает, кадык его, острый и притягивающий взгляд дергается. — Предпочитаю чай.

Брюс вдыхает-выдыхает еще раз и наконец отодвигается, давая Баки больше личного пространства. Он обходит стол, тянется к заварочнику, наливает себе чашку своего сложносоставленного сбора. Баки выгибает брови и, качнув своей чашкой, посылает в сторону Брюса волну аромата. Тот почти незаметно пожимает плечами 

— Да, чай, — он равнодушно отпивает глоток, — кофе слишком бодрит.

***

Опять. Брюс со стоном садится на полу. Шерстяной ворс ковра нестерпимо щекочет его оголенный зад, а липкими руками ни на что не опереться. Снова придется спинывать с лодыжек брюки, подпрыгивая под насмешливым взглядом Баки. Вставать, идти до кухни или ванной, мыть руки, возвращаться и только потом — одеваться. 

Баки лежит рядом, его живот под задранной футболкой влажный от пота, вздымается от каждого вдоха. Смотрит сыто и разнеженно и покачивает коленом в опасной близости от руки Брюса.

Брюс утыкается лицом в предплечье, стараясь не измазаться... во всяком, и мычит страдальчески. 

— Что? — Баки заинтересованно приподнимается на локтях. Футболка распрямляется и сползает ниже, не прикрывая, впрочем, самые интересные места его тела. Или прикрывая, но так, заманчиво и многообещающе. 

Брюс едва ли не прячется лицом в собственной руке, чтобы не видеть, не... А ведь на этот раз он просто пришел из лаборатории за чашкой чая и кексами, оставшимися с завтрака. И Баки _просто_ отжимался под бодрую музыку. А в прошлый раз — наоборот Баки зашел к нему в лабораторию за чем-то. Позавчера — Брюс пришел с дождя и снимал подмокшее пальто. Еще раньше — Баки резал салат к ужину. 

— Ничего, — Брюс улыбается, обреченно и ласково, и гладит Баки по бедру. Тот полным невозмутимости жестом пожимает плечами, цепляет его рукой и опрокидывает Брюса на себя, прижимается сразу всем телом.

— Тогда и не издавай таких звуков, раз ничего. Издавай другие. 

Опять, да.

***

Баки и его арсенал занимают кофейный столик и значительную часть пространства вокруг. Баки чистит, точит, смазывает, точит еще раз, проверяет заточку. Опять чистит. Снова точит. Проверяет в последний раз, остается недоволен результатом и начинает сначала. По мнению Брюса, вся эта возня, которая может растянуться на весь день, своего рода медитация для Баки. Каждый из ножей для него обладает неповторимым характером, предпочтениями, особенностями. Сталь их лезвий отражается в глазах Баки смертельно опасным блеском, напоминая Брюсу, что его любовник, нежный и игривый в постели, как котенок, вообще-то хладнокровный убийца с богатым послужным списком. У Брюса за плечами свой список. Так что тут они на равных.

Брюс спокойно относится к тому количеству холодного оружия, которое теперь хранится в его апартаментах. Что Брюса раздражает, так эти еженедельные чистки, которые устраивает Баки своим, как он выразился однажды, «деткам». От этих «деток» весь этаж еще сутки пахнет оружейной смазкой. И то, что по гостиной, если есть нужда, приходится ходить по стенке, чтобы не напороться на острейший нож и не оттяпать себе им ногу. 

От чего Брюс в восторге, так это от выражения лица сосредоточенного Баки. Оно становится трогательно-серьезным. Баки высовывает кончик розового языка, облизывает губы, и снова высовывает. Один раз поймав это юркое движение взглядом, Брюс уже не может отвести глаз. Он внимательно наблюдает и ждет, пока Баки снова не облизнется, оставив кончик языка прикушенным и на виду. От этого зрелища у Брюса теплеет в паху, брюки начинают жать, и в голову лезут исключительно непристойности. 

Не будь Баки надежно защищен разложенными вокруг ножами различных моделей, Брюс не мешкая утащил бы его в спальню. Да только Баки среди ножей, как Рапунцель в высокой башне, но без косы. Поэтому Брюс осторожно подходит к Баки сбоку и ласково зовет по имени. Раза три. Иногда пять. Рано или поздно Баки поднимает глаза и смотрит не совсем осмысленным взглядом. Тогда-то Брюс кладет ладонь на его затылок, гладит легко, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы, а потом собирает их в горсть, откидывает ему голову назад и впивается долгим, жадным поцелуем. Он прикусывает, сосет, облизывает язык Баки, пока хватает дыхания. После чего уходит от греха подальше, оставляя Баки с немым вопросом в глазах.

***

Возвращаясь из Массачусетского технологического, куда его затащил Тони, Брюс хочет только тишины, спокойствия и большую удобную подушку. Слишком много людей, молодых, шумных, активных настолько, что Брюс утомился от них уже через час. А провести в лекционных залах пришлось два дня. То, что Баки «дома», то есть на его этаже, Брюс понимает в лифте. Когда слышит, как Джоэл О'Киф в музыкальном сопровождении экспрессивно убеждает, что Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast. Чем выше они поднимаются, тем убедительнее голос вокалиста Airbourne. Кто-то там действительно слишком. Тони, стоящий рядом, демонстративно не смотрит на него, хотя у него по ушам видно, что он улыбается, и отбивает ногой ритм. 

Апартаменты встречают их оглушительным ревом музыки, рассыпавшимися в прах надеждами Брюса на отдых и скачущим по гостиной Баки в немыслимых шортах — не иначе как бывшие, криво обрезанные джинсы, футболке и босиком. Баки трясет головой так, что его волосы как будто застыли дыбом в воздухе, а руками — будто пытается взлететь. Брюс с легким удивлением отмечает, что выглядит это ничуть не смешно. Потому что Баки то двигает бедрами так, что Брюс невольно краснеет и косится на Тони. То прыгает на одной ноге, подражая Ангусу Янгу из AC/DC и держа в руках расческу на манер гитары. Обтянутая джинсовой тканью округлая, невозможно соблазнительная задница Баки притягивает взгляды как магнит. Уж кому как не Брюсу знать, насколько она в действительности соблазнительна.

Совершив очередной умопомрачительный прыжок, Баки наконец замечает его и Тони. Он моментально застывает на месте, смотрит на них несколько секунд, а затем взмахом руки глушит музыку. 

— С возвращением, доктор Беннер, — говорит Баки, подхватывая с ковра кроссовки. — Старк, — он кивает Тони и с неподражаемым достоинством удаляется в спальню.

***

Баки выходит из душа, не успев вытереться толком, и крадется к постели. Брюс лежит на животе, обхватив руками подушку. Простыня едва прикрывает его ягодицы, под нею угадываются очертания бедер. От которых Баки сходит с ума. Он не устает любоваться тем, насколько гармонично сложен Брюс. И удивляться тому, как одежда способна скрывать такую красоту. Баки подходит к постели, опирается коленом и руками и целует Брюса в спину. Целует, прикусывает, одновременно поглаживая его бок. Вместо хрипло-соблазнительного «Джим» Брюс издает короткое, нечленораздельное мурлыканье, глубоко вдыхает, поворачивает голову и… спит дальше. Баки легко прикусывает его ягодицу, вздыхает и уходит в гостиную, прихватив старкфон. Если повезет, Стив еще не занят тем, чем хотел заняться сам Баки, и согласится на пиццу и кино.

Не то чтобы подобное часто повторялось. Но способность Брюса засыпать именно тогда, когда Баки уже предвкушает жаркий секс, просто удивительна. В конце третьей недели их полусовместной жизни, зайдя вечером после тренировки, Баки находит его в гостиной, лежащим в расслабленной позе на диване. Брюс настолько довольный жизнью и соблазнительный, что Баки, получив поцелуй, несется в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя пот. А по возвращении обнаруживает Брюса на том же месте и в той же позе. Спящим. Баки легонько стучится лбом о косяк, берет свежее полотенце и возвращается в спортзал. 

Каждый раз, когда Брюс прокатывает Баки с сексом, становится для них поводом для совместных шуток. Баки говорит, что с его биографией ему в пару не мог не достаться спящий красавец.

— Я больше так не буду, — Брюс отводит взгляд в сторону, прикусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать невольную улыбку, и продолжает полувопросительно: — Честно-честно?

Баки окидывает его придирчивым взглядом, как человека, пойманного на горячем.

— Пальцы за спиной скрестил?

— Да.

— Я знал.

***

Волос. Темный. Длинный. И не один. 

Баки приподнимает его с подушки аккуратно, самыми кончиками пальцев. Смотрит задумчиво и не замечает, как сжимаются в калибровке пластины бионической руки.

— Брюс? — он отклоняется назад, чтобы лучше видеть скрывающегося в ванной Беннера. — Брюс, я же не лысею? — с отчетливой паникой в голосе и скрежетом металла в кулаке. 

— Нет. Но ты определенно линяешь, — из ванной раздается печальный вздох и следом — легкий шлепок мокрого комка волос о дно мусорного ведра.

***

— Брюс, да ради всего святого, ты хоть на диване-то их не оставляй! — рычит Баки, крутясь вокруг своей оси и безуспешно пытаясь рассмотреть мокрое пятно на джинсах сзади.

— М?

— Чашки, док, чашки, — поясняет Баки, возвращаясь с рулоном полотенец из кухни. — Я если не наступаю на них, так сажусь, — на светлой обивке уже расплылось пятно, которое Баки раздраженно промакивает сложенным полотенцем.

— Ммм… — Брюс рассеянно кивает, оставляя очередную чашку к самому краю стола и едва ли обращая внимание на праведный гнев Баки.

— Как ты сам в них не попадаешь, я не понимаю.

Беннер и правда в них не попадает. Он не смотрит под ноги, но не наступил еще ни на одну. При всей его аккуратности, оставив на диване чашку, он обязательно садится с другого конца. Или дожидается, пока на нее приземлится Баки. На совести которого их скоро будет уже столько, что хватит на небольшой сервиз.

— Джим, я вырастил плесень, — Брюс пытается сделать искренне огорченный вид, но то и дело сбивается на воодушевленное сияние глазами.

Баки настороженно смотрит в ответ, снова уходит на кухню и возвращается уже с подносом, чтобы собрать остальные.

— Так то-то и оно, что плесень. Когда-нибудь я на нее сяду, и она откусит мне зад, — Баки споро сгребает три чашки с остатками чая со стола, еще две поднимает с пола. 

— Такой зад не грех и покусать, — Брюс застывает, осознавая сказанное. И под хохот Баки прячет лицо в ладонях, выпуская из рук заветную чашку.

***

Брюс перехватывает его на выходе из ванной. Перехватывает за предплечья, не дает двинуться, запирая собой на стыке горячего пара и кондиционированного воздуха спальни. Оглядывает его, ошпаривает взглядом и тут же прижимается губами к соску. Распаренная кожа мягкая под губами, нежная от бесчисленных гелей-пен-солей для ванн Баки — у каждого из них свои слабости. У Брюса слабость — чувствовать, как соски Баки напрягаются постепенно в его рту, и разглаживать их языком.

Баки обмякает в его руках и прислоняется затылком к косяку. До постели они доберутся не скоро. Он точно не дойдет.

***

Брюс бреется опасной бритвой. Баки сидит на краю кровати и смотрит в приоткрытую дверь, как Брюс методично выскабливает челюсть, оттягивает двумя пальцами кожу на шее и скользит лезвием. Слишком острым. Слишком блестящим, даже под слоем осевшего на холодный металл пара.

Кожа под пеной раскрасневшаяся, горячая. Он видел, как Брюс распаривал лицо горячим полотенцем. Один раз, потом еще два. Так что лицо сейчас чувствительное и жаркое. Мыло поверх душистое, даже сюда доносится его терпкий аромат. Запах чистоты и — да, Брюса. Именно этот, а не парфюмерных отдушек или чего-то еще. Теперь понятный и осевший в памяти, как важная характеристика.

Брюс прижимает лезвие под кадыком и ведет вверх. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть напряжения, еще тише дышать — и Баки услышит, как с хрустом срезается щетина. Или трахея, если очередное движение будет неловким. Он видел такое. И делал сам. Не бритвой, клинок другой. Кровь зальет все, если не наклонить тело над раковиной. Будет идти алым, широким потоком. Главное, чтобы не попало на линолеум. Или на стыки между плиткой, если линолеума нет. Долго оттирать, если приходится это делать.

Баки смотрит сосредоточенно, исподлобья, завесив глаза прядями растрепавшихся волос. Баки — и Зимний Солдат. Смотрят вместе, как Брюс смывает пену, намыливает лицо кисточкой снова. Наклон лезвия — идеальные 30°. Теперь движения легкие, аккуратные, длинные. Против роста. Брюс держит бритву по всем правилам, указательный, средний и безымянный пальцы на шейке, мизинец — на хвостовой выемке. Ничего не случится. И есть Халк.

Но Баки отмирает только тогда, когда бритва со щелчком закрывается и отправляется в ящик под раковиной. На сегодня — все.

***

_— Вы приподняли передо мной завесу над многими тайнами, но думаю, что при дворе их еще больше. У меня, например, есть предчувствие, что мой муж плетет целую сеть интриг против меня._

_— Ваш муж сущий ребенок в глухом лесу. Он знает все, что происходит, ибо очень долго находится при дворе, но он ни во что не вмешивается. Плохо лишь то, что вы очень красивы._

Брюс на мгновение замирает в коридоре. Один голос определенно принадлежит Баки. Второй голос определенно принадлежит НЕ Баки. Наверное. Брюс чешет переносицу. Протирает очки. Поправляет манжеты и ровным шагом направляется вперед по коридору. Очень. Ровным. 

_— Но как это может повредить мне? Кому это противопоказано? При дворе есть женщины более красивые, чем я. Не надо мне так льстить._

_— Кроме того, вы слишком… безразличны._

Спотыкаться на каждой фразе по меньшей мере неудобно. И немного небезопасно, учитывая, что Халк в подсознании в таком же недоумении. Только его недоумение чуть более настойчиво в своем стремлении развеяться. 

Голос у Баки становится заметно ниже, глубже. Многозначительнее. Он шепчет что-то, из коридора слов не разобрать. Но у Брюса мурашки по спине от одних интонаций и тона. 

По коридору до гостиной, где и устроился Баки с неведомым собеседником — собеседницей — немногим больше десяти метров. Это если не останавливаться периодически, то вслушиваясь в обертоны, то немного нервно поправляя очки. Но проходит почти вечность, пока он доходит до двери.

_— Вот еще что. Тот, кто находится при дворе, не может быть нейтрален. Вы должны примкнуть к той или другой партии. Вы еще не решили, с кем быть, — с нужными людьми или с пустышками, с беззаботными бабочками или правильно мыслящими?_

_— О чем вы говорите?_ — кажется, незнакомка озвучивает мысли Брюса. Даже до того, как он их сам успел внятно осмыслить. Потому что он, судя по всему, немного завис, если выражаться бесцеремонным языком Старка. 

_— Я говорю об истинно верующих. Настоящего бога надо искать не в наших молитвенниках, а в глазах справедливости, которая выносит свои приговоры._

Голос Баки невольно повышается, становится торжественным и сильным. Таким же, каким выглядит сейчас он сам — вытянувшийся горделиво посреди гостиной, распрямивший плечи и размахивающий книгой, словно шпагой. И застывающий памятником, словно олень в свете фар, стоит ему увидеть Брюса. Глаза у него сейчас такие... Оленьи. Яркие, светлые и испуганные. И подрагивающие в такт дыханию ресницы.

— Вряд ли бы мужчину допустили до недавно родившей дамы, Джим, — Брюс не смеется, но улыбка читается и в голосе, и в том, как он прислоняется к стене. — Впрочем, дам я здесь не вижу, — продолжает он, не в силах удержать расплывающуюся на лице улыбку, и подходит ближе к все так же недвижимому Баки. Тот сглатывает судорожно и нервно дергается под рукой Брюса, когда тот мягко проводит ладонью по напряженной спине и оборачивается к Вижену. — Не хотел вам мешать.

— Что вы, доктор Беннер, вы как раз кстати, — произносит тот уже привычным голосом. — Скоро должен появиться сам король.

Напряжение наконец отпускает Баки, когда Брюс утягивает его на диван.

— ПЯТНИЦА, выведешь текст на экран? — Брюс едва слышно хмыкает, умиротворенно и как-то даже весело, глядя на название. Анн и Серж Голон, «Анжелика и Король» — ну что же еще могли выбрать андроид с манерами британского дворецкого и бывший убийца, с его легкой руки пристрастившийся к любовным романам.

***

Баки подходит к Брюсу, утыкается ему в шею, целует часто и мелко. Обнимает его за пояс живой рукой, тычется носом под челюсть. Каждым движением он демонстрирует свою привязанность, желание. Брюс поддается наконец, поворачивает голову, проводит кончиком языка по его губам и целует крепко-крепко. Баки стонет от удовольствия, одновременно утягивая бионической рукой с тарелки на столе горячий сэндвич с сыром. Когда он уходит, Брюс ухмыляется и качает головой. 

Баки не то чтобы всегда голодный, но от перекуса не отказывается никогда. Брюс с удовольствием готовит ему простые и сытные блюда. Следит, чтобы для Баки всегда нашелся сэндвич из цельнозернового хлеба с тунцом или курицей, картофельный салат или богатая белком, приготовленная на пару говядина с овощами. С появлением Баки в жизни Брюса изменениям подверглось и содержимое холодильника — в нем теперь все время не переводятся контейнеры с едой. Это дает Брюсу ощущение того, что они… вместе.

Баки охотно помогает ему готовить — для него это желанная возможность побыть наедине с Брюсом, если тот готовит у себя, а не на общей кухне. И стянуть со стола что-нибудь съестное, Баки Барнс — неисправимый кусочник. С каждой проведенной вместе трапезой они узнают друг друга лучше. Иногда Баки не приходит ни разу за день. Вечером Брюс проверяет холодильник. Если все запасы на месте, значит, уехал со Стивом. Если чего-то не хватает — значит у Баки «плохой» день. Когда ему трудно общаться, смотреть в глаза. 

Первый раз Брюс не придал значения подобной отлучке. А после узнал, что Баки больше суток провел в своей спальне, не выходя оттуда и не разговаривая ни с кем. В конце концов, он открыл Стиву, провел с ним полдня и начал приходить в себя. Когда он появился у Брюса, утром третьего дня, с воспаленными глазами, то лег на диван, устроив голову у него на коленях, и сразу провалился сон. После Брюс попросил его в «плохие дни» хотя бы раз подниматься к нему и брать что-нибудь из еды. Чтобы он знал, что Баки у себя. В следующий раз тот так и сделал. Вернув контейнер обратно пустым. 

Всякий раз, стоит с кухни потянуть аромату чего-то вкусного, Баки тут же начинает ходить мимо, нарезая круги, как акула в воде вокруг добычи. Иногда Брюс, смеясь, кормит его кусочком яблока, который держит зубами. Глаза у Баки загораются еще ярче. Он вообще оказывается легким на подъем, мгновенно включается в любую игру, предлагаемую Брюсом. Но чаще, еще только услышав, что Баки приближается, Брюс командует:

— Пошел вон. Я позову, когда будет готово.

Баки далеко не уходит, но внимательно следит за малейшей возможностью пробраться поближе. Чем дольше готовится блюдо, и чем больше внимания требует процесс приготовления, тем выше вероятность, что, отвернувшись от плиты, Брюс увидит самозабвенно жующего Баки. Как-то это был стебель сельдерея, которым тот так вкусно хрустел, что Брюс улыбался от удовольствия, просто глядя на него. Баки проявляет поразительную ловкость, умудряясь унести сэндвич, или пару печений, или кекс, на худой конец яблоко. Хотя точно такие же яблоки лежат в корзинке на столике в гостиной. Но с кухни, само собой, вкуснее. Брюс улыбается, ставя тарелку с сыром так, чтобы Баки удобнее было стянуть кусочек-другой, пока сам Брюс проверяет пасту.

***

Первым раздается попискивание будильника. Настолько ненавязчивое, что разум после бессонной ночи принимает волевое решение счесть его за комариный писк — неприятный, но не слишком значительный. Баки находится в Башне Мстителей, здесь либо экстренный сбор, либо блаженное самоуправство. Ну, по большей части. Ладно, по меньшей, но как раз на ее долю выпадает время с десяти вечера до семи утра. И побудка в 4:45 на электронном табло никак не вписывается в этот личный график.

— Мистер Барнс, — к назойливому звуку прибавляется шепот ПЯТНИЦЫ. — Мистер Барнс, — казалось бы, ну как шепот искусственного интеллекта может быть ехидным? Но, как оказывается, вполне может. 

— Что? — не вопрос даже, скорее, попытка избежать дальнейших мучений одной-единственной реакцией. Неудачной. Тем более, что натруженное горло до сих пор побаливает, вопреки всей хваленой суперсолдатской регенерации.

— Мистер Роджерс обещает подняться к вам через тринадцать минут, если вы не выполните свое обещание, — тон ПЯТНИЦЫ становится еще насмешливее.

— Куда? — слова «Роджерс» и «тринадцать минут» действуют не хуже ледяного душа, и Баки садится на постели с мученическим выражением лица. Пробежка. 

— Очевидно, на ваш этаж, — и непонятно совершенно, кто из них решил поиздеваться над ним сильнее — Стив или ПЯТНИЦА. Наверное, все-таки Стив. Объективно не ПЯТНИЦА заставляет его вылезать из замечательно теплой постели, уходить в холод и сырость от замечательно теплого Брюса. Черт.

Баки спускает ноги на пол, пытаясь двигаться как можно тише и незаметнее. Покрытие с подогревом, но на кровати все-таки значительно лучше. Там Брюс. Баки надеется, что сумел не разбудить его пятиминутным будильником и шепотом с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Он соскальзывает с постели, идет в ванную осторожно. Звукоизоляция в башне великолепна, если закрывать двери, чего они обычно не делают. Умыться, почистить зубы и побриться — почти пять минут. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, передай, пожалуйста, Стиву, что я спущусь вниз. Сам, — Баки собирает волосы резинкой и натягивает белье. Остальное лежит в шкафу в комнате, и времени как раз хватает, чтобы одеться и спуститься на лифте до первого этажа.

— Конечно, мистер Барнс. Лучше так, ведь на вашем этаже вас точно сейчас нет, — проклятый Старк! Замечательный Старк и его ПЯТНИЦА, потому что иначе пришлось бы отлавливать Стива самому. И убедительно объяснять, почему он приехал на свой этаж, вместо того, чтобы быть там в — да-да, 4:54 утра.

Баки тенью скользит по спальне, с едва слышным шелестом надевая тренировочные штаны, толстовку и кроссовки. И выдыхает огорченно, услышав неразборчивый голос Брюса.

— Джим? — Брюс говорит так же сипло, как он сам, но звучит это у него гораздо лучше.

— Здесь, — Баки подходит ближе, наклоняясь над сощурившимся без очков Брюсом.

— Пробежка со Стивом? — хмыкает тот.

— Да, — это выходит немного более обреченно, чем хотелось бы.

Но срабатывает лучше, чем было запланировано. Да нет, не было даже. Но Брюс притягивает его к себе одной рукой за шею, целует жадно и глубоко, так, что дыхание сбивается. Другой рукой проходится под толстовкой, с силой гладит пресс и сжимает пальцами соски. Черт.

— Вдохновляет на спортивные подвиги? — Брюс смотрит совершенно не сонными глазами и — совершенно точно! — ухмыляется в темноте. И гладит, гладит всей ладонью по бедру.

— Черт! Еще как, — Баки отступает назад, еще, быстрее. Пятится из комнаты, пока не оказывается в освещенном коридоре и не добегает до лифта, слыша приглушенный смех Брюса.

 

— Баки? — Стив появляется едва ли не секундой позже, из соседнего лифта. Оглядывает Баки внимательно и вдруг сияет довольной улыбкой. — Вот видишь, утром начинать не так уж и плохо! Ты уже и размяться успел, я вижу.

— Ну да. Точно, — Баки пытается успокоить дыхание и усилием воли согнать румянец со щек. — Побежали?

Стив кивает, и они выходят из здания под насмешливый шорох ПЯТНИЦЫ.

***

За полчаса до полуночи нервозность Баки достигает апогея. Он проводит ладонями по бедрам — живая неприятно влажная, оглядывается на сидящего за кухонной стойкой со старкпадом в руках Брюса. Тот занят, это видно по тому, как он потирает лоб и задумчиво прикусывает губу, не отрывая взгляд от дисплея. А значит, Баки сегодня ночует у себя. 

Он спокойно приходит в любое время, даже в отсутствие Брюса. Но они не живут вместе, пусть Баки и проводит все меньше времени на своем этаже. Поэтому каждый вечер, когда он у Беннера, он с тревогой ждет, попросит ли тот его остаться. Он не чувствует себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы остаться без приглашения. Ему остро не хочется уходить, но время идет, а Брюс пока никак не выразил желания, чтобы Баки остался. Поэтому он убирает пустые чашки, тарелки, сгребает в мусор смятые салфетки и обертки от шоколадок. 

Он движется медленно, нарочно погромыхивая посудой. Чтобы привлечь внимание — _смотри, я ухожу, я скоро уйду, ну что же ты, я же уйду сейчас_. Ему нужно не больше двух минут, чтобы убрать все следы своего пребывания. Он тратит десять. С каждой минутой надежда, что Брюс обернется и спросит: «Останешься?», тает. Наконец, когда все убрано, вымыто, протерто и аккуратно расставлено, деваться больше некуда, и столь нежеланный момент уже не отодвинуть. Баки встает рядом и осторожно касается плеча Беннера.

— Я пошел? — он все еще надеется, что услышит заветный вопрос. 

Брюс поднимает глаза, окидывает его рассеянным взглядом и так же рассеянно улыбается:

— Спокойной ночи.

Баки уходит, думая, что ночь будет долгой и холодной. 

 

— Я пошел? — Баки ставит вымытые чашки на стол привычным движением и отступает к двери. Снова.

— Да, ложись, — Брюс кивает, что-то исправляя сосредоточенно в громоздкой формуле. И тянется рукой, почти не глядя, стирает кончиками пальцев стекающие капли с фарфорового бока. Так, словно делал это уже не раз. 

— Джим, — Брюс окликает его, когда Баки почти выходит из комнаты, — здесь.

***

Отголосок непонятного чувства появляется у Брюса еще на десятой минуте фильма. На экране уже страстно целуются главный герой и главная героиня, а в затылке скребется что-то нехорошее. Подозрительное даже.

 

— Брюс? — ласковый-ласковый голос Наташи заставляет его оторваться от созерцания и вопросительно мотнуть подбородком в ее сторону.

— Брюс, а ты не хочешь сесть в кресло? Вот в это, например... — она с доброй улыбкой шлепает ладонью по соседнему креслу. — На полу, наверное, поддувает немного.

— Мм? — Брюс запахивает плед понадежнее. — Да нет, нормально, — он пожимает плечами на не слишком довольное выражение ее лица.

 

— Брюс? — зов Клинта отвлекает Брюса от разгорающегося скандала между Эстерситой, Мигелем и его лучшим другом Рамоном. — Не хочешь еще пива? — Клинт, сидящий на противоположной стороне комнаты, поддевает ногой ящик и призывно взмахивает рукой.

— Есть пока вроде, — Брюс болтает в воздухе полупустой бутылкой и кивает куда-то вбок. — И запас еще.

Разочарованная гримаса Клинта напрягает нет так, как досадливо поджатые губы Наташи.

 

— Брюс? — нерешительное обращение Сэма почти не слышно за жарким примирением горячей мексиканской пары. — Тебе там удобно вообще? Может, тебе диван уступить, хоть ноги вытянешь?

— Эй, я же йогой лет десять занимаюсь, — Брюс шевелит пальцами завернутых в позу лотоса ног. — Не переживай.

Сэм пытается сделать безразличный вид, но обреченность не покидает его глаз.

 

— Брюс? — Тони ойкает от щипка и, отвернувшись, с благодарностью берет тарелку у нахмурившегося Стива.

 

Брюс недоумевающе косится на завистливые взгляды Мстителей, смотрящих фильм с соседних посадочных мест, но забывает о них, когда на ладонь, подставленную им Баки, сыпется очередная порция расщелкнутых металлическими пальцами фисташек.

***

Баки лежит на кровати, меланхолично свесив с края правые конечности. И каждый раз, когда Брюс возмущенно пролетает мимо, не может удержаться от того, чтобы не щелкнуть резинкой его замечательных подтяжек. Для носков.

— Джим! — Брюс буквально захлебывается негодованием, полы его наполовину застегнутой рубашки трагично взлетают и опадают, когда он резко останавливается.

— Ммм? — Баки подпирает щеку бионической рукой и поднимает глаза. Чтобы точнехонько упереться взглядом в резинку на трусах. Щелк! — на животе Брюса остается красноватая полоска, а Баки озадаченно смотрит на свои пальцы.

— Это! Это не то, что ты думаешь! — Баки резво откатывается на противоположную сторону кровати и вскакивает. — Это не то, что я хотел сказать!.. Сделать, то есть! Ну Брюс же! — он глядит отчаянно, расширившимися глазами, сдувает нервно челку и пятится к выходу.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, — Брюс наклоняет голову вбок и смотрит пристально. — Что-то мне подсказывает, — повторяет он, взвешивая на ладони путаницу из ремешков, — что этот треклятый фант был именно твоей идеей.

Брюс идет медленно, неторопливо, но приближается так же неизбежно, как гора к Магомеду. Или айсберг к Титанику. Или... У Баки уже не хватает мыслей, чтобы описать это пронизывающее до костей чувство. Такое, что хочется застыть на месте. Как кролик перед удавом. Потому что глаза у Брюса сейчас прищуренные и очень, очень внимательные. Зелени в них нет ни капли, но это только показывает, насколько все далеко зашло. Так что, когда Баки упирается поясницей в спинку дивана в гостиной, ему становится понятно, что дальше двигаться не стоит. Потому что не нужно испытывать терпение Брюса, который как раз появился на пороге спальни.

— Подтяжки для брюк, — Брюс с невыносимым удовольствием накидывает их себе на плечи.

— Подтяжки для носков, — он поправляет резинку под коленом.

— Подтяжки для сорочки, — он наклоняется, продевая сначала одну ногу, потом другую через кольца ремней. 

Волоски на бедрах топорщатся слегка, взъерошенные и приподнятые трением. Брюс сокрушенно качает головой, прищелкивая тем временем металлические клипсы к ткани рубашки. 

Баки старается не шевелиться, чтобы не привлечь к себе еще больше его, Брюса, внимания. И смотрит во все глаза, потому что Брюс — смуглый, рубашка — белая, трусы — белые. А носки и подтяжки — угольно-черные. И ему сразу становится тяжелее дышать. Что точно не входило в его изначальный план. 

Брюс подходит к нему близко-близко, гипнотизирует — своим ощутимым присутствием, запахом. Колыханием незакрепленных брючных подтяжек. Манящих поддеть пальцами, как кошка лапой.

Баки понимает, что завис снова, только когда Брюс окликает его второй раз.

— Джим.

Баки вскидывает голову и едва не трется носом и губами о губы Брюса.

— Джим, — выдыхает Брюс и тянет Баки за ладонь, укладывает ее себе на бедро, ведет, цепляя за ремешки. Немного выше, запинаясь их переплетенными пальцами о натянутые полы рубашки. — Джим, — и Баки плывет уже, качнувшись к Брюсу. — В следующий раз наденешь все это сам.

Брюс разворачивается стремительно и твердым шагом уходит обратно в спальню, где уже приготовлены к вечеру идеально отглаженные брюки, жилет и смокинг. И Баки обязательно проверит, что лента галстука-бабочки так же идеально ляжет на шею Брюса.

***

Первое, что слышит Стив, проходя мимо общей гостиной на кухню, — полный неземного блаженства стон. Мужской. Первое, что видит Стив, заглядывая с подозрением в дверной проем, — босые ступни на плечах. На плечах Баки и с его же головой. Второе, что слышит Стив, запинаясь о порог, это...

— Брюс, да! — голосом Тони. Которое практически сливается с довольным:

— Брюс, да-а-а! — голосом Баки и:

— Тони, нет, — напряженным голосом самого Брюса.

Заходить в комнату Стиву уже как-то не слишком хочется, равно как и идти в кухню за сэндвичем. Теперь он уже не кажется таким уж заманчиво аппетитным. Да и послетренировочный голод заметно ослаб. Главное его желание сейчас — вытрясти непрошеные мысли из головы. И навсегда, навсегда забыть о том, как Баки в наслаждении откидывает голову назад, как его волосы каштановыми ручейками скользят по шее и своду стопы Брюса.

Но Стив — Капитан Америка. Сильный, смелый. Он сможет вынести все. И он собирает мужество в кулак и переступает границу, отделяющую его от все еще возможного и такого желанного неведения. 

— Брюс, да! — невольно вырывается из его рта. Настолько невольно, что у Стива дыхание сбивается, но взгляд так и остается прикипевшим к разворачивающейся перед ним сцене. В воображении его уже касаются ласковые руки Брюса и...

— **В очередь, сукины дети, в очередь!** — продирается сквозь его грезы голос Наташи, а со стороны Клинта прилетает подушкой. 

— Тони — да, — умоляюще шепчет Тони.

— И Ванда тоже да, — настойчиво теребя Баки за руку, говорит Ванда.

Стив молча садится в ближайшее кресло, занимая выжидающую позицию и глядя на то, как Брюс мученически вздыхая и прикрывая глаза, массирует пятками спину Баки. 

Брюс лежит на спине и аккуратно надавливает ступнями по позвоночнику сидящего перед ним Баки, буквально ходит вертикально. 

— Все — да, — подводит итог Стив, бросив еще один взгляд на то, как Баки блаженно прикрывает глаза.


	9. в которой появляется третий

— ПЯТНИЦА? — произносит Брюс, улавливая едва слышный шум активации камер в его апартаментах.

— Добрый день, доктор Беннер, — кажется, что в мягком голосе слышится доброжелательность и хорошее настроение.

— Доброе. Отправь, пожалуйста, запрос в Щ.И.Т. на полигон 34Б26. По возможности — на ближайшее свободное время. 

Искусственный интеллект молчит некоторое время, затем ровно сообщает:

— Полигон будет готов к вашему прибытию к 13:00. Еще что-нибудь?

— Будь добра, уточни у Тони, могу ли я одолжить какую-нибудь машину на сегодня. Попроще. 

— Боюсь, не вполне могу обеспечить выполнение этой просьбы. Думаю, наиболее подходящей будет серая Ауди, номер FLD3207. Место на парковке В3. 

— Спасибо. И передай сержанту Барнсу, что я приглашаю его на прогулку. Хочу познакомить кое с кем.

— Рада помочь, доктор Беннер.

Теперь, когда пути к отступлению нет, можно уже не нервничать. Ну, по крайней мере, не так сильно. Ему остается только вернуться в спальню, переодеться — он выдыхает рвано, надевая _другие_ брюки. Сам себе ведь выхода не оставляет. Да только по-другому теперь никак. Брюс не хочет повторять прежних ошибок. Он уже позволил себе много больше, чем собирался. Баки в его мыслях и чувствах. В его постели и в его жизни. Он подпустил его так близко, что отступать уже некуда.

Брюс подхватывает рюкзак, куда заранее уложил на всякий случай дежурную аптечку, смену одежды и бутылку воды. И заряженный парализатор. Доверяться — так по полной. Может, в нем говорит врожденный оптимизм, придушенный давным-давно жизненными обстоятельствами. А может, он просто устал. Бояться — себя и за тех, кто рядом. Одиночества. Отсутствия покоя. Баки сильный. Если он решит остаться, то справится. Не испугается. Станет якорем. _Если решит_. 

Спустившись на лифте до подземного уровня, Брюс забирает ключи. И только когда садится на место водителя, понимает, что даже не дождался согласия Баки. Позвал, уверенный в том, что он придет. Как послушный... Брюс морщится от этой ассоциации — нет, абсолютно не так. Баки верный, это чувствуется в нем. Но уж точно никак не собака.

***

Когда над головой раздается голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, Баки от неожиданности вбивает в стену кулак бионической руки. Да чтоб тебя… Кто ж так подкрадывается…

— …доктор Беннер приглашает вас на прогулку…

Остаток речи он уже не дослушивает, срываясь к себе, чтобы переодеться. Рывком к шкафу, вытаскивает из него толстовку, замирая перед зеркалом. Он смотрит на себя внимательно — взъерошенный, будто только из постели выдернули. 

Оставленный еще вчера на кровати телефон пищит, извещая о пришедших сообщениях. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, куда идти? — а, к черту.

— Вас ждут на парковке. 

Баки смотрит на телефон и решает, что брать его не стоит. Натягивает толстовку на ходу, скача до лифта, в котором пританцовывает в нетерпении. На парковке… Угу… С помощью вездесущей ПЯТНИЦЫ он находит нужное авто и садится рядом с водителем, которого увидел еще на подходе. 

— Звал? — спрашивает Баки и улыбается, будто ребенок в рождественское утро, застегивая ремень безопасности.

Брюс вздрагивает — привычки въелись слишком прочно, Баки ходит легко и беззвучно, когда забывает сосредоточиться на обратном. Когда что-то отвлекает от мирной жизни. Когда есть что-то интересное. Он садится в машину, и салон сразу наполняется оживлением и нетерпеливым ожиданием. Напряжение от задуманного слегка отпускает Брюса, хоть его руки и стискивают руль, но уже не до белых костяшек. Брюс окидывает его задумчивым взглядом и хмурится.

— Куда едем? — Баки хочется добавить, что с ним куда угодно, но он прикусывает язык. — Все в порядке? 

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Брюс и трогает с места, и чуть повернувшись в сторону Баки. — Хочу познакомить тебя кое с кем, — он замолкает, задумываясь на мгновение. — С неотъемлемой частью моей жизни, так сказать. 

Брюс выруливает на улицу, теперь — на север, к автостраде. 

От его слов Баки хочется рассмеяться — тот сказал так, словно везет невесту на знакомство к родителям. Ему хочется спросить, что Брюс имеет в виду, но он благоразумно молчит, понимая, что прямо сейчас Брюс сказал то, что счел нужным. Какое-то детское предвкушение грядущего праздника не дает Баки усидеть спокойно — он крутится на сиденьи, возится, то отстукивает ногой ритм, то руками елозит по коленям. Рассматривает проносящиеся пейзажи, а в голове непроизвольно анализирует маршрут, слова Брюса, то, во что тот одет. И паззл у него в голове складывается. Баки мгновенно понимает, куда они едут, и с _кем_ Брюс собрался его _знакомить_. Тот легко улавливает этот момент осознания — Баки перестает ерзать и — странно — успокаивается.

Перспектива не то чтобы пугает Баки. Хотя нет, это чертовски пугает! Не то, что его ждет. Не тот, кого он увидит. Его пугает то, как Брюс открывается ему. Это какая-то запредельная степень доверия. Баки может сравнить это только разве с тем, как у него все со Стивом, но и со Стивом все иначе. Доверять Стиву — это как доверять самому себе… Но _Зимний_ и самому себе доверяет с оглядкой… Вот так отдавать себя, полностью, до нутра — обнаженного, болезненно чувствительного… Это… У Баки просто нет слов.

Они едут по шоссе все дальше от города. Небо сереет, в приоткрытое окно тянет влагой. Немного полуденного тумана, немного дождя, немного всего. _Дорожный ужас прет на север_ — вспоминается Брюсу. И правда, ужас. Даже два. Он оглядывается мельком на Баки, притихшего и непонятно сосредоточенного. За стеклом вдалеке уже виднеются бетон и колючая проволока: бессистемные на первый взгляд сооружения, массивы и нагромождения перекрытий, блоков и земляных валов. Почти лабиринт. Открытое пространство будет дальше, но его не много — ровно столько, чтобы хватало места для маневра, но можно было укрыться неподалеку. 

Брюс тормозит на въезде, показывает пропуск и оставляет машину. Все знакомо, давно изведано. Им. Не им — _другим им_.

Баки на пропускном пункте даже не вслушивается в слова Брюса, разговаривающего с охраной. Только вдыхает глубоко, раз-два, вдох-выдох, раз-два. Непроизвольным, не осознаваемым движением Баки сжимает-разжимает кулак бионической руки, поводит плечом. Из машины он выбирается бесшумно, идет следом, отставая на полшага. У выхода с парковки нагоняет, пальцами живой руки хватает за ладонь и чуть-чуть сжимает. Брюс оборачивается — в глазах у него стальная решимость, в глубине карих глаз Баки успевает заметить отблеск… надежды? Он улыбается легко, нежно — в ответ сразу на все. _Я рядом._

Брюсу после получаса езды уже привычно подстраивать свой ритм дыхания под Баки. Бесполезно, конечно, — во время трансформации и объем легких увеличится, и судороги сведут все на нет. Но ему все равно кажется, что так _тому_ проще будет принять Баки за своего. Ветер в спину дает почувствовать его запах — знакомый и нетревожащий. Уже привычный. Ладонь в его руке живая, теплая. Надежная. Снова — проще. Только все равно сложно. Терять себя — сознательно. Падать в темноту, чтобы потом очнуться посреди развалин. Когда, после всего, тебя одобрительно хлопают по плечу: « _Хорошая работа!_ ». А ты ничего не помнишь. И знаешь, что так будет еще не раз. _Прости. Но мне сейчас нужен другой_ , — эхом в голове. Наверное, когда-нибудь от него и останется только _тот, другой_.

Вместе они доходят до края изрытого поля. Брюс снимает с себя куртку, рубашку, ботинки и носки, оставаясь в одних брюках. Чудо текстильной промышленности. Сворачивает аккуратно и убирает одежду в рюкзак. Прячет очки в футляр. 

— Там во внутреннем кармане... Может пригодиться, — он протягивает рюкзак Баки. — Халк несколько непредсказуемый. Но я хочу, чтобы первый раз ты встретился с ним в контролируемых условиях, а не при чрезвычайной ситуации. 

Шаг назад. Брюс отступает, пятится еще немного и отворачивается, отходит метров на тридцать, давая время подготовиться немного и _фору_. 

_У неба пепельный цвет,  
а у деревьев — белый_

Бросает взгляд на темнеющую неподалеку фигуру.   
_Черные,черные угли -  
жнивье сгорело_

Зябко поводит плечами и дергается в судороге.  
 _Прячется серая пыль  
в овраг придорожный_

Сгибается пополам, мышцы разбухают, рвутся и срастаются, кожа растягивается и твердеет.  
 _Ручьи помутнели, а заводи  
уснули тревожно_

Падает. Сам в себя.  
 _У неба пепельный цвет,  
а у деревьев — белый_

 

Баки успевает достать парализатор, тут же поняв что это и для чего. А потом смотрит во все глаза на трансформацию так, как не смотрел ни на что. Знакомое тело меняется. Все дальше и _меняется_. Он слышал, что говорили, пытался осознать. Но вот так, воочию… 

Баки чувствует, как загорается весь азартом. Ему не страшно — Зимнего вообще крайне сложно напугать. Скорее, любопытно. И… Весело, что ли. Так вот ты какой. Халк ревет так, что почти оглушает. И Баки — он не может логически объяснить свой порыв, но чувствует, что все делает правильно — срывается с места и бежит в сторону от Халка, так, чтобы тот видел его.

_Вспомни меня. Ты меня знаешь…_

Баки бежит быстрее ветра, в ушах у него звенит. Но он уверен, что только так и нужно сейчас. Что именно _такой_ он сам сейчас нужен… Прыжок… По стене полигона… Увернуться… Еще раз…

Удар по касательной — _задел все-таки!_ — огромной руки застает его уже после того, как он в подкате проскользнул между ног Халка. Что-то в левой руке жужжит, пальцы сводит — контроль потерян. Похоже, со Старком ему встретиться придется раньше, чем запланировано. Но левая рука еще сжимается в кулак, пряча неисправность…

— Ну же! Побегай со мной, — кричит Баки что есть сил.

Адреналин у него в крови зашкаливает. Он чувствует себя так, словно именно здесь и должен был оказаться. Как будто его к этому готовили, но вот… не подготовили. Левая, бионическая, рука отказывает. Это не мешает ему скакать вокруг, по стенам, захлебываясь от восторга. Ни он, ни Зимний внутри не могут унять азарт бешеной гонки, бегущий по венам, заставляющий сердце замирать. Не в ужасе — в безотчетной, сводящей с ума радости. 

Одно едва заметное движение, и Халк наклоняется, обдавая лицо Баки горячим дыханием. Кажется, будто он нависает сверху, готовясь убить.

— Ты меня знаешь. Ну же… — бесстрашно шепчет Баки.

Сам Баки ни черта не знает. Но верит. Верит… Иногда этого оказывается достаточно…

_Свет в глаза. Рядом что-то темное. Мелькает. Маленькое. Меньше Халка. Опасное! Быстрое! Рывок влево — не успел. Ветер в лицо. Сила разливается по телу. Быстрее, еще быстрее! Ветер в лицо, земля рассыпается под ногами. Рукой дотянуться. Темное — человек, сильный, стремительный — прыгает вверх. Следом нельзя, рухнет между стен. Бежит, бежит по краю — подставить руки. Поймать! Смять! Легко и сильно. Сдавить._

_Человек поворачивается, проворачивается на месте, мчится к Халку. Здесь! Прихватил! Проскальзывает сквозь пальцы. Холодок по пальцам — железка! Как у Жестянки! Опасный — как Жестянка. Не нападает. Почему? Только бежит. Зовет за собой._

_Бежать следом — исчезает, отпрыгивает за камень. Дальше — нельзя, обвалится, придавит. В горле рык, рев — юркий, не поймать, не убить. Не убить? Игра! Рычит, прыгает — азарт вырывается смехом, громким, яростным. Поймал!_

_Накрывает ладонью, прижимает к земле, пальцы — в кулак. Не ускользнет, как вода. Теплый. Дышит, бьется в руке, сердце как оголенное. Улыбается. Рад? Ему тоже нравится играть? Интересный. Сильный. Быстрый. Теплый и холодный. Как ветер. Говорит что-то. Сипит. Сильно придавил? Халк наклоняется ниже. Ветерок. И правда. Халк знает его? Слабак Беннер знает. Да. Халк — нет. Хм. И пахнет, как Беннер. Лес, вода и ветер. Чуть поднимает ладонь, не сдавливает — придерживает, почти обнимает. Фыркает. Еще играть. Пока же не больно?_

_Отодвигается, поднимает пальцами. И пихает легонько в бок — беги же. Еще!_

— Ветерок бежит. Халк догоняет, — он кивает сам себе и толкает еще раз.

На секунду, на мгновение Баки кажется, что вот сейчас Халк сомкнет пальцы и богатая на события жизнь Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса закончится прямо здесь, на полигоне для испытаний _больших зеленых парней_ , эпитафией в духе «Сержант Барнс. Допрыгался». Но мгновение это проходит, сам Баки жив, а Халк, похоже, проникся их _игрой_. Когда Халк легко подталкивает его — ну как, легко, это, может, ему легко, а Зимнего только что не сносит с ног — изумление наверняка отражается на его лице.

— О'кей, большой парень. Только дай мне фору, хорошо? — говорит Баки мягко, успокаивающе. А как с ним говорить-то вообще? — Фору… Ну, я бегу, а ты сначала ждешь, а потом бежишь за мной, да? Чтобы я успел отбежать, — он медленно делает несколько шагов назад. — Фору. Так интереснее, ага?

По Халку не понять, согласен ли он или нет. Но вот уже метр, два, три, пять. Баки все еще отходит, пятясь спиной и примирительно выставив вперед правую руку, и когда увеличивающееся расстояние между ними позволяет, резко срывается влево, уходя за мишенную установку. Набирает скорость и кричит уже на ходу:

— Ну, большой парень, держись, ты сам напросился.

Баки срывается в дикий бег, используя все хуже функционирующую руку, чтобы отталкиваться от высоких бетонных стен. Он слышит, как сзади Халк ревет, бросаясь за ним, и думает, что, надо же, в реве не слышно угрозы. Только азарт погони. И кто еще тут кого загоняет.

_Кивает медленно: человек бежит, Халк ждет. Почему бы и нет, если так будет веселее? Так будет дольше. Дольше играть. Пока не-добыча, не-враг не устанет. Не упадет без сил. Нет. Так тоже нельзя. Человек — сильный и слабый. Не как Халк. Нужно будет поберечь._

_Человек-с-железкой отходит, дальше. Рука впереди. Правая. Зачем? Халк ведь и так ждет. Следит взглядом, пристально, не отпускает. Моргнешь — не заметишь, как исчезнет. Ветерок. Быстрый и исчезает. Беннер слабак, но он привел его сюда поиграть. Значит, нужно вернуть. Нельзя потерять. Вернуть. Забрать себе. Тогда всегда будет рядом. Пусть и с Беннером. Зато можно будет еще побегать._

_Чуть прикрывает глаза от порыва — и Ветерка нет. Только где-то впереди брызнуло чернотой из-за бетонной стены. Рывок вперед, все быстрее! Пальцами притормозить, поворачивая за угол баррикад. Земля под огромными ступнями скользит, съезжает, влажная от дождей. Прыжок — перелететь через стену, туда, где маячит-дразнится блестящая рука. Бежать, вперед! Обгонять ветер! Догонять Ветер! Из горла, из глубины — ликующий крик._

_Взлететь на нагромождение блоков-балок-камней: вот он, вот! Далеко и уже близко! Спрыгивает и бежит. Медленно. Тихо. Высота завала позволяет. Крадется почти…_

_И выдыхает шумно, довольно, когда ловит прямо в руки выбегающего из за стены человека._

_— Поймал! Будет мое._

_Смеется радостно, осторожно сжимая ладони._

Оказавшись пойманным, Баки не может оправиться от удивления. Поймал! В памяти у него всплывают кадры из черно-белого фильма про красавицу в руках огромного монстра, виденного еще тогда, в прошлой, далекой жизни. В которой не было войн, не было _Зимнего_ , не было ничего, что снится в тяжелых, мутных кошмарах иногда. Как там… Точно, Кинг-конг. Сравнение настолько смешное, что Баки не может удержаться и хохочет. Это _Зимний_ -то красавица. Да уж. Столетняя, изрядно потрепанная красавица в руках огромного зеленого монстра, который держит его так бережно и с такой почти-нежностью, которую невозможно было представить. _Будет мое_. 

— Да, твое, — просмеявшись, отвечает Баки и устраивается удобнее. Левая рука мешает, в плече дергает болью — не стоило так прикладываться к стене. — Ты меня загонял. Понравилось? — спрашивая, он поглаживает живой рукой по основанию большого пальца Халка. — Еще хочешь?

Несмотря на дергающую руку, Баки чувствует себя на удивление в безопасности. Он внимательно рассматривает лицо напротив, ища сходство. Да, определенно похож. Черты лица словно гротескные, ну так и он весь слишком. 

_Наклоняет вбок тяжелую голову — смеется? Почему? Поймал ведь. Или рад, что не смог убежать? Поддался? Странный. В руках — и не ускользает, а ведь Ветерок. Складывает ладони чашей, когда тот начинает ерзать, но — не выворачивается из получившегося... чего-то явно удобного. Халк смыкает руки плотнее. Придерживает. Усаживается на землю вместе со своей ношей, скрещивает ноги, усаживает Человека-с-железкой. На колено, на земле ему холодно слишком будет._

_Хмурится, замечая, как Ветерок неловко поворачивается, стараясь не задевать свою блестящую железную руку. Болит? Он вроде бы не хватал его. Сильно — точно не хватал. Он ведь скучного Беннера. Обижать нельзя. И незачем. Не нападает. Не убегает._

_— Понравилось, — кивает, приближая лицо._

_Рассматривает. Запоминает. Легко запомнить — не внешность. Ощущение. Холод-тепло, железка блестящая, легкость ветра и запах, как от Беннера. Лохматый после бега… Вздрагивает, резко отклоняется от непонятного чувства — рука на руке. Теплая. Удивленно мотает головой, моргает. И ссаживает с себя, поднимает на ноги, отстраняет. Отодвигается чуть и как будто... комкается? Сминается сам в себя. Спотыкается, падает на одно колено, резко сгибается._

Баки замирает, не в силах отвести взгляд. Обратная трансформация — зрелище не менее завораживающее. Есть в этом что-то сюрреалистичное, едва ли не сказочное. Как _такое_ возможно? Как в одном человеке могут жить жить не просто сразу двое, это _Зимний_ по себе знает — возможно еще как. Но двое _настолько_ разных. Мысли у Баки текут плавно, расслабленно, он решает подумать об этом потом. Сейчас по телу разливается приятная усталость, приправленная тупой болью в плече, но от нее даже приятно немного. Кажется, будто испытание прошел. Брюс наконец становится собой. 

_У неба пепельный цвет,  
а у деревьев — белый_

Брюс тяжело пытается отдышаться, тело ведет в сторону, ему приходится опереться рукой о подвернувшуюся кочку. Организм пытается приспособиться заново к слабому, медленному телу. Когда он едва не падает, первый порыв Баки — кинуться навстречу, поддержать. Он уже двигается с места, но тормозит сам себя. Не знает, как Брюс отреагирует на него прямо сейчас. Может, ему нужно время, пространство, еще что-нибудь. Он узнает потом, расспросит. Сейчас Баки только смотрит цепко, не отрываясь.

Брюс жмурится, встает, тяжело выпрямляясь, неловко. Расправляет плечи в попытке втянуть еще больше воздуха в легкие. Закашливается, подавившись порывом осеннего ветра. Холод пока еще не чувствуется — адреналин бурлит в крови, заставляет его двигаться немного рвано, скованно, будто в попытке то ли сдержать силу, то ли, наоборот, проявить ее — но не получается, тело уже изменилось. Только рефлексы дергают мышцы. По телу то и дело пробегает дрожь спазмов, отвлекает. 

Он вглядывается вперед, щурясь немного от близорукости. У Халка такой проблемы точно не было. У Халка вообще, надо сказать, мало проблем. Все проблемы принадлежат Беннеру. Это, в принципе, вполне логично, учитывая, кто является исходной личностью. 

Глаза режет от яркого, пусть и осеннего, солнца. Белые деревья... И черный силуэт Баки. Стоит на ногах. Уже одно это радует. 

— Привет, — немного настороженно говорит Брюс — редко когда появление Халка обходилось без травм и разрушений. Баки не хочется вредить. Никогда. Только беречь.

Голос у него хриплый. А Баки накрывает осознанием того, что они вместе. Вот прямо сейчас вместе. В заляпанной одежде, уставшие и довольные. От этого чувства даже бионическая рука как будто усмиряется, прекращая непрерывно тихонько жужжать.

— Привет, — говорит Баки и подходит ближе, совсем вплотную, проверяя, не отстранится ли Брюс, не отодвинется ли, давая знать, что не готов к физическому контакту.

Брюс не отстраняется. 

Голос Баки доносится до него как сквозь вату — немного глухо и невнятно. Но интонацию разобрать все равно легко. Мягкую. Спокойную. Баки гладит ладонью живой руки по его щеке, наклоняется медленно, демонстрируя намерение, и, закрыв глаза, прижимается к губам поцелуем. Медленным, тягучим. Облизывает нижнюю, верхнюю, и ласково — впусти меня — толкается внутрь, ныряет языком в приоткрывающийся рот, проводит по зубам. Отдается весь восприятию окружающего. 

Брюс шумно выдыхает от прикосновения ладони к щеке — мир словно колыхнулся, возвращая восприятие на место. Дрогнул и как будто выстроил свою многомерную структуру вокруг константы. Стержня. Баки. Перед лицом — _его_ закрытые глаза. На губах — _его_ губы. Мир наполняется красками, звуками, _всем_ — от точки, где они соприкасаются.

Качнувшись вперед, Брюс подается к теплу Баки. Вжимается в него, раскрывается еще больше поцелую и горячей, странной и упоительной нежности. Приникает ближе, всем телом — укрыться в нем от ветра. Холода. Воздуха. От себя. И своих бесчисленных сомнений.

Над их головами осеннее хмурое небо с пробивающимся сквозь тучи солнцем. Слышно, как деревья шелестят оставшейся на кронах листвой. В воздухе висит запах разворошенной земли, оружейной смазки, неистребимо водящийся даже на продуваемом ветрами полигоне, и тяжелый, терпкий — пота. Баки обхватывает ладонью затылок Брюса, слегка касаясь сведенной в кулак бионической рукой его бедра — ему хочется обнять, прижать крепче. Не оторваться от него, не отпустить. 

— Как ты? — Баки находит все же силы прервать поцелуй.

— Все хорошо, — Брюс обнимает в ответ, скользит холодными руками под толстовку — ближе, _ближе_ к теплу. К живому. Лицом — в волосы, как за занавесь от всего. — Но это мне нужно спрашивать, — целует легонько под ухом. — Как _ты_?

Брюс в руках Баки мягкий, еще не податливый, но уже близкий, прижимается всем телом, обнимает. Баки остро хочется обнять в ответ покрепче, но с одной рукой особо ласковым быть не получается. На краю сознания мелькает, что со стороны базы при полигоне как минимум пять точек, для опытного наблюдателя так и все восемь, откуда они видны как на ладони. И если хоть один человек из обслуживающего персонала захотел убить время, наблюдая за ними, то любопытная картина, должно быть, предстала перед его глазами. И к вечеру или Коулсон, или Фьюри, а то и оба, будут знать, что доктор Беннер и _тот самый психованный_ Барнс обжимались посреди полигона, как подростки. Предварительно устроив феерические гонки с Халком. Но какая разница, когда Брюс так близко? Какая и кому, черт возьми, разница. 

Баки отстраняется на пару дюймов, смотрит в глаза. Говорить то, что сказать нужно, ему не хочется. В глазах Брюса и так плещется неприкрытое беспокойство. Но не хочется говорить, не значит, что можно не говорить.

— _Я_ в порядке, рука нет, — говорит Баки, выделяя интонацией «я». 

И не успевает он договорить, как Брюс замирает, леденеет в его руках… Строго говоря, в одной руке. Потому что вторая, все еще сжатая в кулак, так и замерла запястьем у его бедра. 

Брюсу не дернуться, не двинуться. Я _в порядке_ — эхом в голове. В порядке. Баки — действительно сильный. Только это и утешает. Только поэтому он вообще привез его сюда. С надеждой, что хоть в этот раз все получится. Сложно. Сложно самому не отодвинуться, не сбежать туда, откуда точно не навредит. 

— Он… — Баки не находит слов, но понимает, что надо говорить, прямо сейчас. Потому что если он будет молчать, то Брюс, ну наверняка, скатится в ту самую отчаянную решимость, которую уже показывал, когда они шли на полигон. И нет, спасибо, второго раза не надо. Баки ляпает то, что и самому ему кажется смешным и нелепым. — Игривый… Как большой ребенок, — он улыбается, стараясь поймать, зацепить взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что тот слушает и слышит. — Брюс? Все нормально, правда. Запыхался. Но в остальном в полном порядке… Почти…

Брюс в ответ слегка щурится. И на лице у него такое выражение, что по мокрой от пота спине Баки пробегает холодок. То ли это осень, то ли у кого-то могут быть неприятности.

Затем тот отстраняется немного, все еще вслушиваясь в его голос. Баки говорит быстро, чуть взволнованно, словно пытается успеть. Брюс не понимает, успеть до чего? Он сдвигается еще, пропуская холодный ветер между их телами. Зябко. Выветривает остатки ярости-адреналина. Не до конца, конечно. Но помогает вернуть равновесие. Идти по углям — и не позволять себе сгореть. 

Брюс делает еще полшага назад. Так, чтобы можно было окинуть Баки взглядом — действительно ли только запыхался. Взлохмаченные волосы, пыль на одежде, сбившийся ворот. Из-под края рукава матово сереет металл руки. С такого расстояния хорошо слышно мелкую вибрацию. Брюс скользит ладонями со спины на напряженный живот Баки. Чувствует, как он поднимается от дыхания. И едва заметное подергивание, как от пережатого нерва. Ведет чуть выше, считает секунды между импульсами. И убирает руки из тепла, отступает.

От мягкости Брюса остается только строгая деловитость — то есть ничего не остается. На чуть-чуть от его ладоней на животе Баки становится слишком уж волнительно, но где там…

— Вернемся — сразу к Тони. Иначе так и будет бить по нервам, только чем дольше — тем сильнее, — он сводит брови, размышляя над возможностью замены гидрогеля и, собственно, вольфрамовых соединений, которые явно повреждены. Без Старка сделать, конечно, хорошо не получится, но при острой необходимости хотя бы снизит чувствительность электродов.

Брюс потирает предплечья — до блоков Щ.И.Т.а идти немало.

— Идем, — он кивает в сторону условно обжитых и отопляемых строений. Уже делает шаг в сторону — и останавливается. Улыбается слабо. — В следующий раз будь осторожнее, ладно?

Не попросить — утвердить. Обещание, которое он так или иначе затребовал. Не предполагая получить другого ответа. Баки _будет_ осторожным. Потому что право требовать осторожности — единственное, которое у Брюса есть. Все остальное уже куда-то исчезло. Потому что теперь все по-другому. А новая система мер и весов не выработана. Ни порядка работы, ни инструкций — ничего. Новую модель отношений придется выстраивать едва ли не с чистого листа. Теперь уже — вместе. Слишком плотно он впечатался в эти странные, неожиданные отношения. В Баки. И теперь уже никуда не деться — разве что подавлять условные рефлексы, выработанные за годы скитаний: бежать, если кто-то подбирается слишком близко. Впрочем, здесь уже и не убежишь. Не отпустит. Догонит. Поймает. Зимний Солдат — отличный охотник. 

Хотя в этот раз и не скажешь, кто за кем вел охоту. Столько времени кружений вокруг да около — не пойми чего. Интерес — а как он, Барнс, живет с таким в голове? Как рука, пусть и бионическая, совершенство инженерной мысли, работает настолько хорошо? Где пределы его воли, стойкости? Интерес — уже волнующий немного — почему смотрит в ответ? Впрочем, как оно так вышло в итоге — все равно непонятно. Разве что выстроить все причинно-следственные связи. Но даже при учете всех переменных вряд ли клубок сложившихся вероятностей можно будет распутать. Да и зачем? Такое надо беречь. Без оглядки на привычку анализировать все и вся.

Баки к Старку не хочется. Не хочется вообще ни к кому, даже к Стиву. Потому что со всеми, кроме Стива, а теперь и Брюса, он чувствует себя некомфортно. Навыки социальной коммуникации таинственным образом все еще с ним, он говорит со Мстителями, иногда шутит и смеется с ними. Но временами Баки ловит себя на том, что не чувствует себя своим. А Брюс с самого начала не смотрел на него с опаской, не сторонился. И невозможно было не заглядываться на него. Пусть тот и смотрел на него не как на опасное, а как на любопытное животное, достойное его научного интереса. Или как он там смотрел, если в конце концов Зимний оказался сейчас здесь, с ним, думая лишь о том, что в эту минуту хотел бы совсем другой реакции. 

Воздух холодает, хотя сам он этого не чувствует — _ха-ха, хороший каламбур, Зимний!_ — но Брюс зябко ежится и отворачивается. 

— Ты не помнишь… себя… в нем? — спрашивает Баки осторожно. И понимает, что вообще ничего не знает ни о Брюсе, ни о Халке. — Он меня вроде как… принял… — вот с этой косноязычностью надо что-то делать, однозначно. — Я бы сказал, что мы нашли общий язык, но не знаю насколько это уместно. Учитывая, что я убил руку сначала об него, а потом о бетон. Но это случайность, я сам виноват. 

Баки смотрит в напряженную спину уходящего Брюса и думает, что все бы отдал за то, чтобы тот обернулся и поцеловал его. Он снимает толстовку, неловко дергая бионической рукой, догоняет и впихивает ее тому в руки. 

— Возьми.

Брюс шагает быстрее и чуть не запинается о кочку, услышав вопрос. Идет вперед, как на автопилоте, раздумывая над ответом. Себя — в нем? Он качает головой и едва замечает, как Баки возникает рядом. Натягивает на себя толстовку и, лишь ощутив непривычно-привычный запах, осознает свои действия. Сразу — тепло. Уютно. Все еще думает, как бы ответить. Так, чтобы понятно — прежде всего для самого себя даже. 

— Нет, не помню, — Брюс пожимает плечами, — только вижу разницу между «до» и «после». Она, как правило, весьма существенна. Иногда улавливаю его эмоции. Потом обычно пытаюсь понять, где оказался. Если повезет — буду знать местный язык, — он усмехается краешком губ и надевает очки. — Учитывая, сколько времени ушло на обретение контроля над спонтанной трансформацией, боюсь представить, сколько потребуется на память.

Уже на подходе к базе Баки видит двух суетящихся охранников, старательно отводящих взгляд и делающих вид, что совсем не смотрят на посетителей. Видели. Ну, ожидаемо, что уж. У дверей он оборачивается и окидывает их взглядом — знает, как действует взгляд Зимнего. Просто так. _По привычке_. Один из охранников замечает это и меняется в лице. Мысленно Баки ухмыляется и идет в помещение, подобрав по пути то, что выронил из рук, бросаясь вслед за Халком. Повертев парализатор в руке, он, с трудом разжав металлический кулак, кладет его на ладонь и сжимает кулак снова. Пластик хрустит и осыпается осколками. _Со мной тебе это не нужно_. 

Брюс заходит в помещение, не обращая внимания на местных агентов. Переодевается в свои вещи, погруженный в себя. И только услышав непонятный скрежет, поворачивается к Баки.

Внутренним, звериным чутьем Баки чувствует, что Брюс держит дистанцию — то ли проверяет, то ли ему просто нужно пространство сейчас. Поэтому он не отвечает на вопросительный взгляд, молча стряхивает осколки в мусорное ведро и уходит в душевую, помыть руки, умыться. Запасной одежды у него с собой нет, брать то, что на подобные случаи всегда есть на базе, не хочется. От этих вещей всегда пахнет чем-то химическим, неприятным. Баки плещет водой в лицо, замирая над раковиной, и не глядя на себя в зеркало, вытряхивает пыль из волос, старательно очищает влажной ладонью живой руки одежду, где может дотянуться. Только потом придирчиво разглядывает себя в зеркало — могло быть и лучше, конечно, но хотя бы уже не заметно, что скакал белкой по лесам-по горам. 

Он возвращается в раздевалку, где Брюс хмуро смотрит в телефон.

— Я на парковке подожду тебя, — говорит Баки, когда тот поднимает на него глаза, и выходит. 

Усталость в его теле потихоньку растворяется — не так уж много времени ему нужно, чтобы восстановиться. Выйдя на парковочную стоянку, Баки глубоко вдыхает холодный осенний воздух, привычно отмечая взглядом камеры наружного наблюдения. Подходит к машине, опирается спиной о дверцу и задирает голову вверх. 

Солнце прячется за тучами, словно нехотя золотя верхушки деревьев. Кругом так тихо, умиротворенно — иллюзия, конечно. Потому что до него доносится звук автомобильного потока с автострады, где-то за углом кто-то командует: «Левее, левее, говорю!». Баки не думает ни о чем, лениво следя за колышущимися от ветра ветками дерева рядом с парковкой.

У него начинается эмоциональный откат. Все нужно пережить, пропустить через себя, обдумать. И каждое слово, сказанное и услышанное, каждое движение, свое и чужое, требовали раскрываться, черпать в старательно накапливаемых запасах внутреннего ресурса. И если сильное и выносливое тело скоро восстановится, то сознание его хочет отдохнуть. Ему хочется лечь, укрыться с головой, и в тишине, в одиночестве медленно перебирать все случившееся, разбирать на составные части. 

И рука еще, черт возьми. Баки знает, что в таком состоянии ему лучше не общаться ни с кем — прямо сейчас ему нужно собрать все, что случилось, и добавить в сложную мозаику того, что составляет его личность. Его, если так можно сказать, обе личности — Баки Барнса и Зимнего.


	10. в которой Брюс и Тони наблюдают и делают выводы

Вернувшись в Башню, Брюс, не обращая внимания на вялое сопротивление Баки, отправляет его к Тони. Он видит, что Баки не хочет туда. Но беспокойство за него делает Брюса непреклонным — не то чтобы Баки совсем уж яро сопротивлялся. Но ему так очевидно больно, что Брюс только хмурится и кусает губы.

— Это не обсуждается, Джим. Я буду рядом, — он гладит Баки по щеке, разворачивает, как ребенка, и легко подталкивает вперед.

Баки вздыхает обреченно и спускается в мастерскую, где его уже ждет Старк, предупрежденный Брюсом. 

— Ты ею поезд останавливал, что ли? — Тони округляет глаза, оценивая ущерб. — Кулак разожми, — командует он, роясь на столе в поисках нужного инструмента.

Когда он поворачивается к Баки, бионическая рука все еще сжата в кулак, а сам Баки бледнеет.

— Барнс! — бросает Тони раздраженно. — Я сказал, разожми.

— Не могу, — ровно отвечает Баки, впадая в равнодушную отрешенность.

Тони окидывает его обеспокоенным взглядом, и следующие четыре часа они проводят в молчании, изредка прерываемом командами Тони и его перешептываниями с пришедшим на выручку Брюсом. Баки не слушает их и не думает ни о чем.

***

Пару дней Брюс наблюдает за Баки. И замечает характерное движение — Баки иногда встряхивает бионической рукой, поводит плечом, словно оно болит. Он спрашивает у Баки, как тот себя чувствует. Баки улыбается ему широко, отвечая, что все в порядке. И снова дергает рукой. А вечерами, устроившись на полу у ног Брюса, он блаженно постанывает, пока Брюс разминает и массирует его спину. И снова двигает плечом, словно пытаясь стряхнуть боль. 

Это его движение становится навязчивой идеей Брюса. День за днем он пытается понять, что именно не так, как будто разгадывает головоломку. Но отгадка так и не находится, крутясь где-то на периферии сознания и не даваясь в руки. Брюс наблюдает, сопоставляет и анализирует. Он вспоминает, что видел этот жест до того, как Баки пришел к нему в первый раз. И после гонок с Халком — жест один и тот же. В конце концов он понимает. Осознание накрывает его внезапно, в лаборатории, удивляя своей простотой и вызывая почти гнев на Баки, который своим упорным молчанием делает себе только хуже. 

Поднявшись на свой этаж, он дожидается Баки. Когда тот приходит, уже вечером, Брюс следит за ним глазами, слушая в пол уха и отмечая каждый раз, когда Баки, не в силах сдержаться, дергает плечом.

— Как часто у тебя болит плечо? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что Баки от неожиданности скажет правду.

Тот замирает, буквально напрягается всем телом. И отвечает:

— Постоянно.

Брюс уже знает ответ, но произнесенный вслух этот ответ делает все жестокой реальностью. Баки больно все время, и дело не в тренировках, не в том, что было на полигоне с Халком. Дело в руке, в неправильном соединении транснейральных электродов бионики и нервных окончаний. Брюс не спрашивает, почему Баки не говорит об этом Тони. Им двоим слишком сложно друг с другом. Но и молчание не заставит боль пройти.

***

Перед следующим осмотром руки Баки Брюс спускается в мастерскую Тони и осторожно интересуется, сопоставлял ли тот показатели активности мозга Баки с его пульсом и сердцебиением до, во время и после осмотров. Тони отрывается от дисплея перед ним и растерянно молчит несколько секунд. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает он, хотя понимание уже отображается в его глазах. — Он говорил, что все в порядке. Он все время это говорит, каждый осмотр! — Тони раздраженно бьет кулаком по столу. — Все время талдычит, как заведенный!

— Он и не скажет, Тони, — Брюс отдает соответствующие распоряжения ПЯТНИЦЕ и подходит к Тони, утешающе похлопывая его по плечу. — Я думаю, ему больно постоянно. 

«Ему и должно быть больно! — хочется рявкнуть Тони. — Должно, потому что я облажался, а он молчит, мученик чертов!»

— Осел упрямый! — злится Тони. — Что один, что второй, как под копирку.

Злость на собственное непонимание и на стоически терпящего то, что терпеть и не стоит, Барнса на мгновение ослепляет его. В вихре охвативших Тони эмоций мелькают и чувство вины, и сочувствие, и досада на собственную небрежность. От этого он злится еще больше, но уже прикидывает, что и где проверить в первую очередь. Что сказать Барнсу, чтобы тот перестал уже уперто молчать. И одновременно он внимательно смотрит на Брюса, раздумывая, с чего вдруг тот обратил внимание на Барнса и как понял то, о чем он и Стиву, похоже, не говорит. Брюс улыбается мягко и уходит. Какими бы ни были их взаимоотношения, но это Баки и Тони стоит разрешить самим, без постороннего участия. 

Баки нет непривычно долго, и возвращается он поздно, ложится на диван, рядом с сидящим Брюсом, переплетает пальцы бионической руки с его и молчит. Привычное, болезненное подергивание в плече пропадает.


	11. в которой герои снова просто живут

Брюс размеренно стучит ножом по доске, нарезая овощи. И слушает, как наблюдающий за ним Баки вздыхает, что-то бухтит себе под нос, снова вздыхает мученически и вообще играет страдальца. Пусть из благодарной публики в наличии только Брюс, это не мешает Баки со всей наглядностью демонстрировать свое недовольство. Он не говорит прямо, только возится, ходит мимо и вздыхает. Брюс держится изо всех сил, чтобы не расхохотаться — Баки порой настолько непосредственный и ребячливый, что… Баки снова вздыхает, и на этот раз Брюс не выдерживает. 

— Что? — он поднимает взгляд и видит, как Баки с тщательно сдерживаемым нетерпением приближается.

— Ты неправильно делаешь, — говорит тот, наклонив голову и прищурившись.

— Что именно? — теряется Брюс от неожиданности подобного заявления. 

— Режешь неправильно. Ножом, — Баки делает вид, что ему все равно. 

Брюса бы это обмануло месяца два-три назад. Но не сейчас. Когда он уже умеет различать задорный блеск в глазах любовника. Брюс аккуратно откладывает нож, вытирает руки и приподнимает бровь:

— Покажи, как надо.

Баки вскидывается, уносится в спальню — Брюс даже рот от удивления приоткрывает — и возвращается через полминуты, по пути что-то командует ПЯТНИЦЕ. Подойдя к столу, Баки двигает к себе разделочную доску, выравнивает морковь, кабачок и лук. Собирает волосы резинкой. И говорит:

— Зажигай!

Воздух в кухне взрывается первыми задорными звуками ставшей классикой Rock Around the Clock. Баки, вытащив из рукава здоровый охотничий нож, — куплен по случаю из-за понравившейся рукояти, длина лезвия 6 дюймов, вес 10 с половиной унций, высокоуглеродная сталь, проверенный полувеком дизайн, достойная балансировка — подкидывает его, ловит в воздухе и… 

То, что происходит дальше, Брюс не назвал бы иначе, чем танцем. Баки притоптывает в ритм, двигаясь с поразительной грацией и изяществом и покачивая бедрами. А нож в его руке как привязанный к хозяину — как только Баки не жонглирует им, как только не ловит, крутит, вертит между пальцами. При этом он успевает нашинковать морковь, ловко сгрести ее в миску, пока подкинутый вверх нож кружит в воздухе, прежде чем Баки ловит его точно в ладонь. Следом он крошит кабачок. Нож после него Баки подкидывает за спиной, молниеносным движением спихивает идеально нарезанные ломтики в миску и ловит его так же за спиной. 

Последним в неравной борьбе с Баки и ножом гибнет лук. Нашинковав его полукольцами, подкинув и поймав нож еще раз, Баки протирает его бумажным полотенцем и вонзает в дерево разделочной доски, пробив ее насквозь. 

— Вот так! — Баки улыбается широко и уходит, пританцовывая.

***

Поговорить со Стивом. Баки твердит себе, что уж вот завтра точно. Но завтра приходит и проходит. И послезавтра. Неделя, две, полтора месяца. Взгляд Стива становится все тревожней, а Баки все не может найти слова. Время идет, Баки подозревает, что в Башне нет уже ни одного человека, кто не знал бы о нем и Беннере. Кроме Стива. Который хмурится каждый раз, стоит им оказаться рядом друг с другом. Смотрит вопросительно. Даже пытается начать разговор первым. Баки не хватает решимости рассказать ему, что он и Брюс… 

На самом деле, Баки и сам не знает, что именно он и Брюс. Они не говорят о том, что происходит между ними. Но постепенно вещи Баки перекочевывают на этаж Беннера. У него свои полки в шкафах. Они оставляют друг другу записки на стикерах, прилепленных к холодильнику или зеркалу в ванной. 

_Вечером не жди, ложись без меня._

_Обед в духовке._

_Пальто в химчистке, пролил кофе, завтра заберу._

_Маршмэллоу закончились._

Они могли бы написать об этом сообщением, сказать, позвонив по телефону, передать с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Но им нравится сам процесс. Баки думает иногда, что будь они обычной парой, уже поговаривали бы о том, чтобы завести кота. Но они не обычная пара, и не говорят о том, что происходит. 

Баки все чаще остается ночевать у Брюса. И не устает мысленно благодарить Стива за его деликатность. Стив относится к его личному пространству с большим уважением и не позволяет себе появляться без предупреждения. Только поэтому, наверное, он еще не понял, что Баки на своем этаже появляется намного реже, чем должен бы. Баки испытывает непреходящее, постоянно давящее на него чувство вины за свое молчание. И чем дольше он молчит, тем сильнее чувство вины, и тем больнее ему смотреть Стиву в глаза. Он знает, что это неправильно. Что если кто-то и заслуживает его откровенности, то это именно Стив. Но слова не находятся. 

Дни складываются в недели. Он знает, что Стив уже не раз и не два заставал их с Беннером в довольно двусмысленном положении. Он буквально кожей чувствует, как растет это напряжение недосказанности между ними. Понимая, что сам загнал себя в ловушку молчания, Баки каждый раз говорит себе, что обязательно расскажет все Стиву. Обязательно. В следующий раз.

***

Баки привыкает к ласке, к нежным, интимным касаниям, которыми Брюс одаривает его, когда они остаются наедине. Просто так, не используя их как прелюдию к сексу. Брюс и сам привыкает к ним. К тому, что Баки может подойти сзади, прижаться всем телом, царапая щетиной кожу на его шее. К тому, что Баки порой как дорвавшийся до ласки кот — суется под руку, настойчиво требуя внимания каждую минуту. Или отпрыгивает настороженно, задумавшись и не ожидая прикосновения. Все тонкости привыкания к совместному быту с другим человеком вроде бы и знакомы Брюсу, но с Баки все по-другому. 

Спать с ним пугающе приятно, очень непривычно и временами раздражающе. Баки тяжелый, да еще и все время норовит во сне улечься сверху. К тому же Зимний Солдат никакой вовсе не зимний, а горячий как печка. Стоит ему прижаться покрепче, и спать становится невыносимо жарко. Брюс откидывает одеяло. И там, где к телу не прижимается Баки, собираются мурашки озноба. Брюс опять укрывается одеялом, и спать снова становится невыносимо. Эта карусель продолжается до тех пор, пока он не умудряется уснуть наконец, выгадав минутку, когда и прохладу спальни и жар Баки можно терпеть. 

Просыпается он крепко прижатый бионической рукой и самим Баки, сопящим ему в шею или грудь, к постели. Отчасти это утомительно, но так щемяще нежно, что Брюс только улыбается, не открывая глаз. В те ночи, когда Баки не остается у него, постель становится какой-то огромной, пустой и холодной. Просыпаясь в одиночестве, Брюс не чувствует себя отдохнувшим. 

Баки обожает принимать ванны, плескаться в горячей воде и разгуливать по этажу обнаженным. Особенно вечерами, и против этого Брюс ничего не имеет. Еще Баки ест в постели. И это Брюса раздражает сильнее всего, потому что он и сам в ней нет-нет да съест что-нибудь. Если раньше от крошек можно было просто перекатиться на другую половину кровати, то теперь и крошек в два раза больше, и перекатываться некуда. И как бы ни было лень, но приходится вставать и перестилать постель.

Присутствие Баки — это еще и внезапный секс. В спальне, гостиной, кухне. Однажды он заявился в лабораторию и сделал Брюсу совершенно и неприлично великолепный минет, позже хрипло признавшись, что весь день этого хотел. Брюс уже знает, что от ласк по пояснице Баки постанывает и выгибается. У него чувствительные соски и кожа на внутренней стороне бедер. Они изучают друг друга — что вызывает отклик, что оставляет равнодушным. Так Брюс выясняет, что ему нравится целовать Баки между лопаток, там, где шрамы, оставленные ГИДРОЙ. И кусать его спину до красных отпечатков и синяков, имитируя грубость, но очень нежно на самом деле. От чего Баки плавится в его руках. 

Брюсу нравится, как Баки исследует его тело. Руками и языком, внимательно отслеживая, как Брюс реагирует на ласку. Брюс знает, что у него очень чувствительные руки, отзывающиеся на каждое прикосновение — потому только длинный рукав и минимум контактов. Это понимает и Баки с первого поцелуя в нежную кожу на внутренней стороне локтевого сгиба. Как и то, что внутренняя сторона плеча, трицепс, тоже особенно чувствительна, и касание там заставляет Брюса стонать сквозь зубы. Баки — провокатор, и пользуется всем, что выясняет. Он походя обхватывает запястье — и Брюс дрожит от возбуждения. Берет его за руку — и у Брюса темнеют глаза от желания. 

Баки цепляется за его плечи при каждом удобном и не очень случае. Гладит, зная, что это простое движение заставляет Брюса вжиматься в него, ловя поцелуй. Единственное, чего у них нет — это полноценного секса. Баки не готов к нему, это видно по тому, как он сжимается каждый раз, стоит Брюсу дотронуться до его ануса. Возбужденный, раскинувшийся под ним, он позволяет, раскрывается на ласку, подается на каждое движение внутри. Но дальше Брюс не заходит. Ему и странно думать, что он хочет мужчину вот так. И в то же время хочется, хочется взять до конца.

Брюс уверен, что любопытство Баки, его натура, склонная к авантюризму, рано или поздно приведут их к анальному сексу. И ждет этого. Оно случится, стоит только подождать. Брюс не заговаривает об этом — он уверен, что любая попытка поговорить будет воспринята Баки как попытка давить на него. Брюс молчит и ждет.

***

Привычка сразу отправляться на этаж Беннера как к самому себе развивается у Баки в мгновение ока. Сколько бы времени он ни провел на ногах, как бы себя ни чувствовал, расслабляется он только там. Еще у Стива, но Стива и самого не то чтобы часто можно найти на его этаже. Он даже боли не чувствует, пока не оказывается в гостиной Брюса. Вернее, их с Брюсом гостиной — они теперь живут вместе, став главной сенсацией Башни. 

Баки ставит неизменный рюкзак у стены, чувствуя, как тянет всю спину. Каждое движение теперь вызывает не столько вспышку боли, сколько раздражающий дискомфорт. Ему досадно на самого себя за осторожность, с которой он садится на диван и вытягивает ноги. Расслабившись и почти уснув, он спохватывается, неловко встает и отправляется в душ. Брюс появляется в тот момент, когда Баки с полотенцем на голове выходит из ванной. Он видит небольшой синяк на его боку и хмурится слегка. А потом каменеет лицом.

В зеркале за Баки Брюс видит отражение его спины. Покрытой темно-синими разводами огромного синяка так, что на ней живого места нет. Он осторожно разворачивает Баки. Осматривает внимательно и ведет ладонью вдоль его спины, на миллиметр не касаясь кожи. Беннер не спрашивает откуда. Как и при каких обстоятельствах. Молча он достает аптечку и ищет в ней мазь от ушибов. 

Брюс не спрашивает, Баки не отвечает. Возможно, завтра, когда всех отпустит нервное напряжение после прошедшей схватки, в общей кухне Клинт со смехом расскажет, как и от кого досталось Зимнему Солдату. Тщательно смазывая широкую спину Баки, Брюс думает, что во всей этой горячке их романа он немного забыл. Забыл, кто такой Баки. Ему сложно видеть в нем Cолдата, сильного, выносливого, смертельно опасного после того, как он видел его сонного и теплого по утрам. Разгоряченного и бесстыдно-откровенного ночами. 

Брюс знает, что регенерация Зимнего уже к утру не оставит от черно-синих синяков и следа. И представляет, как же досталось Баки, и какими страшными, уродливыми пятнами тот светил сразу после. Ему хочется попросить Баки быть осторожнее, не рисковать, не считать себя неуязвимым. Но он молчит. 

Закончив с мазью, Брюс целует Баки в шею и шепчет:

— Будь осторожнее.

— Я всегда осторожен. Я же Солдат, — ровно отвечает Баки, склонив голову и словно спрятавшись за влажные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по плечам.

— Каким бы неуязвимым ты ни считал себя, Джим, будь осторожнее. Твой риск — это и мой риск.

В этот момент из гостиной доносится какой-то шум. Брюс дергается туда, но реакция Баки быстрее. Он обнимает его сзади и сопит в шею. 

— Это Стив был. Оставь, — он шепчет, целует нежно, прихватывая губами колкую от щетины кожу. 

Брюс прикрывает глаза и думает, что в совместной жизни с Зимним есть свои преимущества. Но расплачиваться за них приходится сердцем.

***

Баки хочет секса. Настоящего. Он хочет не просто настоящего секса, а настоящего секса с Брюсом. Его полностью устраивает то, что происходит между ними в постели, спальне, кухне, гостиной. Но Баки хочется, чтобы все было совсем уж по-настоящему. Утром, прихватив с собой пару сэндвичей, старкпад и наушники, он спускается в спортзал, устраивается на диване в углу и с головой погружается в пучину интернета. Просмотр гей-порно он перемежает чтением статей, за какие во времена его юности авторам грозила бы тюрьма. Он читает самые горячие темы гей-форумов и незаметно для себя самого зачитывается историей гей-движения. В реальность его возвращает чувство голода.

Баки не хочется надолго отрываться от чтения. Поэтому он поднимается наверх, на этаж Беннера, выгребает из холодильника все съестное, что может унести, ни секунды не думая о самом Беннере, и снова спускается в спортзал. И читает, читает, читает запоем. В конце концов, в огромном количестве информации, которую ему услужливо отфильтровала ПЯТНИЦА, вычленив главное, Баки находит статьи, просто, понятно и доступно описывающие все, что он хочет знать. На всякий случай он просит у ПЯТНИЦЫ список адресов ближайших аптек. Хотя к тому моменту, когда его интерес удовлетворен, в том числе и просмотром порно, Баки решает, что не так уж и сильно он хочет этого настоящего секса. 

Вечером, разглядывая колдующего над ужином Брюса из-под ресниц, Баки начинает терзаться сомнениями. А вдруг Брюс хочет секса с проникновением? Но бережет его и довольствуется тем, на что готов он, Баки. Ему хочется, чтобы в их вроде-как-отношениях было хорошо им обоим. Ему самому определенно хорошо. То есть, он не отказался бы, если б стало еще лучше, но и так очень даже ого-го. Уже перед сном, увлеченно отсасывая Брюсу, Баки думает, что с таким размером не видать Брюсу того злосчастного секса, как своих ушей. Кончая и выгибаясь в оргазме, Баки не думает ни о чем. Но засыпая, он снова и снова возвращается к мысли об анальном сексе. 

Проснувшись утром, Баки смотрит на Брюса, который по видеосвязи разговаривает со Старком, держа в руке чашку чая. Смотрит цепко, внимательно, не пропуская ни одной детали. «Ни за что, — говорит Баки сам себе, вспоминая, как горят губы после каждого минета. — Ни за какие коврижки.» После обеда, придирчиво изучив ассортимент в ближайшей аптеке и сверившись со списком заранее выбранных наименований, он покупает лубрикант. Презервативы провизор кладет в пакет сам. «Ни за что», — повторяет Баки вечером, стоя обнаженным в ванной, после душа. И, краснея, приступает к подготовке.


	12. в которой все наконец случается

— О, — Брюс заходит в спальню, мыслями все еще пребывая где-то в лаборатории, — давно ждешь меня?

— Да не то чтобы, — Баки поднимает взгляд от книги, бумажной, привычной, потому что это единственный способ хоть как-то отвлечь себя от неположенных ощущений в неположенных же местах. — Ты все-таки соблюдаешь режим. Кажется, единственный в этой Башне, — хмыкнув, он переворачивает страницу, стараясь не следить за тем, как Брюс раздевается.

— Что, даже Стив уже нет? — Брюс приподнимает бровь с чуть усталым, но интересом.

— Стив? Как бы тебе сказать… — Баки окончательно откладывает книгу на тумбочку, не глядя на номер страницы, и переворачивается на бок, подпирает голову кулаком. — Стиву немного не до режима. 

— И это говоришь мне ты, после того как каждый день с пяти утра проводишь полтора часа, бегая наперегонки со Стивом? — Брюс расщелкивает браслет часов, оставляет их на полке. 

Жаль. Потому что запястье Брюса, охваченное тяжелыми металлическими звеньями, это… Это, пожалуй, едва ли не самая притягательная деталь его внешности, от которой Баки балдеет в прямом смысле этого слова. Соперничает разве что с кадыком. Острым, подчеркнутым сейчас проступившей за день щетиной. 

— Причем, хочу отметить, идеально точные полтора часа. И это не твоя заслуга, — голос Брюса строгий, но глаза смеются. И этот взгляд, пожалуй, искупает все.

— Ты слишком хорошо о нем думаешь, — Баки водит пальцем по складкам простыни, уже не скрывая, что наблюдает за тем, как Брюс расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, на манжетах тоже, снимает ее и складывает — аккуратно! — в корзину для белья. Мышцы на пояснице хорошо проглядываются, когда он наклоняется, чтобы разуться и стянуть носки.

— Что, неужели Тони все-таки сумел оказать на него тлетворное влияние? — Брюс даже оборачивается на него неверяще. 

Пальцы его ловко расстегивают ремень, вытягивают из шлевок единым движением. Брюки соскальзывают по ягодицам, ногам так, что Баки сложно не думать о том, что скоро его собственные штаны начнут скользить на его же, Баки, заднице самым непотребным образом.

— Эй, мы что, и правда ночью в спальне будем обсуждать наших лучших друзей и их взаимное влияние? — Баки содрогается без капли притворства.

— Нет. Уж это точно — нет, — Брюс точно так же передергивается весь и, убрав брюки в шкаф, отступает на шаг. — Я, пожалуй, в душ, пока мы еще до чего-нибудь _такого_ не договорились. Например, про Ванду и Вижена, прости господи… — бормочет он с ужасом, уже скрываясь за дверью.

Услышав звук льющейся воды из ванной, Баки подхватывается, нервно потирая ладони. Проверяет, не торчит ли смазка из-под подушки. И думает напряженно, как именно ему начать разговор о том, чего ему хочется. Вариант сказать в лоб он отметает сразу. А как спросить хитро — не знает. Ему нужно убедиться, что Брюс тоже хочет. Баки так увлекся моральной и физической подготовкой самого себя к сексу с проникновением, что забыл подумать о том, что мнения Брюса на этот счет он не знает.

— Джим? — Брюс окликает его из ванной. — Не видел мой халат? 

— Здесь, — это совершенно не то, о чем ему сейчас хочется говорить. Так что он молча подхватывает халат и заносит в ванную. 

Брюс стоит на коврике в одном полотенце на бедрах. Сексуально. И косит на него взглядом, дочищая зубы. Совершенно не сексуально. Баки плечом прислоняется к дверному косяку и смотрит. На то, как в уголках глаз Брюса собираются морщинки. Улыбчивые, если бы они могли улыбаться. Как он вопрошающе приподнимает брови, обе разом, что выглядит гораздо мягче, чем если бы он делал это в очках. Домашний. Баки вздыхает и отталкивается от стены.

— Я оставлю на крючке, — он только покачивает головой сокрушенно на благодарное бульканье Брюса. 

Ну и как вот с ним — теперь? 

Баки снова укладывается на постель, отпинывает одеяло, растягивается максимально привлекательно. На его взгляд. Вдруг Брюс таинственным образом сам все поймет и избавит его от необходимости говорить это вслух? Доктор наук же. Гений. Премии всякие… Баки вздыхает снова и поправляет резинку на пижамных штанах, та режется и вдавливается в тело, оставляя на коже противно розовые следы. Он почесывается. Как раз тогда, когда Брюс выходит из ванной. Ну черт же.

— Как день прошел? — теперь, без пасты во рту Брюс говорит внятно. 

Да и выглядит куда как лучше. Мужественнее. Брутальнее, можно даже сказать. Со всеми этими капельками воды, которые стекают по волоскам на груди, прочерчивают влажные дорожки по животу и расплываются по поясу пижамных штанов, почти таких же, как у самого Баки. Немного меньше, впрочем, так что они отлично обрисовывают все то, что сегодня Баки хотел бы заполучить в свое распоряжение. Он вздыхает еще и сдвигается удобнее, сгибает ноги в коленях. 

— Очень разнообразно. Стив. Спортзал. Стив. Еда. Стив.

— Если это была попытка заставить меня устыдиться, то не слишком удачная, — Брюс растирает ладонью шею, снимает халат. И зачем он вообще был нужен?

— Ревновать, разве что, — фырканье выходит у Баки немного нервным, потому что вновь возвращает его к мыслям о том, как бы развернуть тему беседы в сторону предстоящей ночи и того, что он от нее хочет.

— Неужели? — скепсиса в голосе Брюса предостаточно. 

Ну да, учитывая, сколько времени они в действительности проводят вместе… Он и Стив, он и Брюс. Даже без математики ясно, что Брюса в его жизни сейчас гораздо больше. 

— Попытаться стоило, — Баки пожимает плечами и шлепает ладонью рядом с собой. — Иди ко мне уже.

Еще раз приподнятая бровь. Но взгляд, которым Брюс окидывает его всего, дает надежду. Поцелуй, когда он придвигается ближе, тоже. 

— Брюс… Я спросить хочу, — ерзать сейчас нельзя, но очень хочется. Они ни разу не говорили о _них_. О сексе. Об отношениях вообще. Даже когда Баки остался здесь, на этаже Брюса, все ограничилось едва ли тремя фразами. В сумме с обеих сторон. Теперь слова нужны не меньше, но так и не находятся. 

— М? — Брюс подтягивает свою подушку ближе, ложится так, чтобы гладить ладонью плечо Баки. 

От всего — мыслей в голове, представлений сегодняшней ночи, близости Брюса, запаха его чистого тела, его руки на своей коже — кое-как намеченный план опять сбивается. 

— Ты говорил… Я читал... в интернете, и у ПЯТНИЦЫ уточнял. И видео смотрел, и… — Баки все продолжает говорить, сам запутавшись в том, что же хочет сказать. Он замолкает на минуту, собирая мысли, отсеивая все лишнее, пока в голове не остаются слова Брюса, сказанные еще тогда, в их самый первый раз. — Брюс. Ты сказал, что все будет. Когда? — он прикрывает глаза и сглатывает, с тревогой ожидая ответа.

Брюс все молчит, только дышит размеренно. Баки, не веря себе, поворачивается, чтобы убедиться, что тот действительно уснул. Несколько минут он, застыв камнем, слушает его дыхание. Потом вздыхает, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, спихивает с себя руку Брюса, встает и, забрав футболку, осторожно уходит, стараясь не шуметь.

— Ну вот и поговорили.

***

Душ — мокрый, книга — скучная, диван в гостиной — неудобный. Так что, когда Баки возвращается в спальню, выхода особо не остается. Да и Брюс так сладко спит, что… Баки потирает лицо ладонью и ложится рядом, укрывает одеялом — их обоих, как бы ему ни хотелось дать волю мелкой мстительности.

Утром, не успев встать с постели, Баки нашаривает под подушкой смазку, поглаживает вслепую и… передумывает уносить ее с собой в ванную. Утро не оказалось мудренее вечера: подъем в несусветную рань, наверняка невыносимо бодрый Стив и еще спящий в постели Брюс.

***

По возвращении Баки встречают тишина, аромат кофе и отсутствие хозяина. Тот, судя по звукам из спальни, именно там. Баки проходит на кухню и наливает себе полную чашку. Брюс кофе варит в турке. Сам не пьет, но кофе у него просто амброзия.

Увидев Баки, он улыбается чуть смущенно и смотрит вопросительно.

— Доброе утро, доктор Беннер. Как спалось? — цедит Баки в кофе, впиваясь в него хмурым взглядом.

Брюс пытается держать лицо, но периодически виновато скашивает глаза вниз.

— С тобой хорошо, спокойно. Комфортно. Я расслабился, — начинает он без предисловий.

— Даже не знаю, то ли как комплимент это принимать, что тебе так спокойно, то ли… Черт, не могу придумать ничего более унизительного. Я — снотворное, — мрачно выдает Баки и спрашивает: — Ну хоть выспался?

Брюс отрицательно мотает головой, то ли отвечая, то ли успокаивая. 

— Однозначно комплимент. Потому что мне редко бывает так спокойно, ввиду известных причин. Тем более — рядом с кем-то. Особенно с кем-то потенциально весьма опасным. Да не особо и выспался. Вставать рано надо было.

— О! Так я еще и снотворное-неудачник, — раздраженно бросает Баки, допивает кофе и отворачивается, чтобы поставить чашку.

Брюс подходит и обнимает его со спины, сдувает волосы, целует легонько в шею.

— Мне хорошо с тобой. Даже просто спать, — тихо говорит он.

Баки слегка откидывает голову, чувствуя лоб Бенера затылком.

— Мне с тобой тоже хорошо, Брюс. И я рассчитывал, что будет еще лучше, — он расслабляется и вздыхает. — И я не спать собирался, если бы я собирался спать, — опять заводится Баки, — я бы просто лег и уснул!

— Прости меня, — негромко, едва не шепотом, обдавая теплым дыханием ухо и шею Баки так, что у самого разбегаются мурашки, от того, как близко, произносит Брюс. — Я постараюсь больше так не делать, — он прижимает его ближе к себе, удерживает, положив ладонь на живот.

Баки, крутанувшись на месте, разворачивается у него в руках, прижимается лбом ко лбу, вздыхает опять и говорит прямо в губы:

— Все в порядке. Но ты предупреждай, что… Ну… Устал, не знаю…

— Хорошо. Обещаю, — Брюс успокаивающе гладит Баки по спине, прижимает ладони к его лопаткам. — Ты тоже говори, — он прикрывает глаза и слегка усмехается. — Хотя мне очень хотелось. Правда.

Накопленная за ночь и утро обида отпускает Баки, но не до конца, прорываясь в легком сарказме.

— Да, я заметил, — прежде чем продолжить, он собирается с духом и признается. — Я, кхм, изучил вопрос. Если кто-то отслеживает историю запросов в интернет, то, скорее всего, посмеялся. В общем, я уточнил у ПЯТНИЦЫ, кое-что прикупил… Ну и… Ты много пропустил, — уголки его рта приподнимаются в улыбке, пока он смотрит прямо в глаза Брюса.

Который сначала давится воздухом на вдохе, а потом задерживает дыхание.

— О… Это очень... волнующе прозвучало, — глаза у него расширены от удивления. — Если с утра я просто жалел, что так получилось, то сейчас — в несколько раз сильнее, — выдыхает он, сдерживая порыв подхватить Баки под зад и притиснуть к кухонному столу. — Да, как минимум в три.

— Нет, док, — Баки откидывается назад, опираясь локтями на столешницу, — волнующе было мне, когда я выбирал лубрикант. И вся эта подготовка… В общем, надеюсь, оно того стоит вообще, потому как, — он делает паузу и склоняет голову набок, улыбается хитро, быстро проводя кончиком языка по губам, — проверить так и не получилось, — последнее слово Баки произносит хриплым шепотом, отчаянно надеясь, что звучит это соблазнительно, а не смешно. 

— Проверим экспериментальным путем, — говорить у Брюса получается только сипло, он сглатывает едва ли не судорожно. — А потом экстраполируем в других условиях, — говоря, он стискивает руки на талии Баки, сминая его одежду, — опять. А еще позже проведем верификацию полученных данных, — Брюс продолжает, но не может оторваться взглядом от губ Баки, немного обветренных от долгих пробежек на улице, чуть покрасневших и сейчас поблескивающих от слюны.

Баки наклоняется, проводя руками по его плечам, и шепчет в ухо:

— Ну, первый эксперимент ты завалил, док, — он прихватывает губами мочку, одновременно притираясь пахом, и выворачивается, выскальзывает из рук Брюса и направляется к дверям.

Тот беспомощно опускает руки и одновременно напрягается всем телом, поджимается, когда ощущает стояк Баки, замирает, пытается уловить каждое движение и не может удержать — тот как вода утекает.

— Дай знать, когда внесешь меня в свое расписание. Я, кстати, не то чтобы еще дуюсь, — Баки оборачивается в дверном проеме, приваливаясь плечом к косяку, — но дуюсь. 

Он картинно надувает губы и поигрывает бровями, чувствуя себя бессовестным провокатором и наслаждаясь этим. 

— Признаем первый недействительным? Ввиду отсутствия результатов. Либо пилотной версией проекта, — предлагает Брюс, качнувшись вслед за ним и поправляя брюки, чтоб не давили слишком. — У меня окно на полтора часа. Для первого этапа достаточно? — он идет вперед, фокусируясь только на фигуре у двери.

— Кхм… — Баки закатывает глаза, притворяясь, что обдумывает. — Даже не знаю, Брюс, полтора часа? Серьезно? — он поднимает одну бровь, изо всех сил стараясь демонстрировать скепсис. 

И продолжал бы, но Брюс так искренне огорчен, так явно хочет его, что притворяться дальше выдержки у него уже не хватает. К тому же, не так он и расстроен уже на самом деле. В конце концов, ему стоило если не поговорить с Брюсом заранее, так хоть намекнуть. Но ему так хотелось удивить Брюса, так хотелось увидеть его реакцию, что предвкушение само по себе заводило так, что у него звон в ушах стоял. Стояло вообще все. Даже после того, как он вернулся в постель. 

От слов Баки у Брюса внутри все сводит — действительно, полтора часа... При том, что они уже их теряют за разговорами, увертками и хождением вокруг да около, проверяя друг друга на прочность. Только прочности-то той осталось всего ничего. Особенно когда нерастраченное вчера желание снова поднимается волной в теле, накладываясь на сегодняшнее, яркое. Превращаясь в такой гребень, что грозит рухнуть сверху и проломить собой все те стены самоконтроля и сосредоточенности, что он возводил долгие годы. Нет, не вокруг себя даже. А лепил их из самого себя. Так прочнее.

— Что именно ты запланировал на первом этапе? — спрашивает Баки.

— Запланировал? — Брюс медленно двигается к нему, заставляя потихоньку отступать — не из комнат, а наоборот, ближе к спальне. К постели. — Сначала создаем подходящую среду для эксперимента.

В одно мгновение Брюс разительно меняется, из смущенно-виноватого становясь хищно-опасным. Взгляд у него становится цепким, движения плавными, даже челюсть, кажется, становится тяжелее. От этого внутренности Баки сводит в жгучий, раскаленный узел желания. Член тут же больно упирается в ширинку, адреналин начинает гонку по венам. Брюс вроде ничего не делает, просто приближается, но Баки знает этот взгляд, знает это ощущение, когда загоняешь добычу. И пока добыча наивно полагает, что держит ситуацию под контролем, охотник лишает ее этого контроля, позволяя наслаждаться иллюзией. Ощущать себя загоняемым ему не в новинку, но в этот раз он уверен, что этому хищнику стоит попасться.

— Подходящую среду? Ты что-то конкретное имеешь в виду? — Баки медленно отступает и думает, что еще немного и накинется на Брюса, впиваясь-вгрызаясь поцелуем и сдирая с него одежду. Или сам начнет раздеваться — потому что желание захлестывает так, что на мгновение ему кажется, что тело горит.

— Конечно, конкретное, — едва заметно улыбается Брюс уголком губ. — Как же иначе? Любой эксперимент, если он проводится не в полевых условиях, а в лабораторных, должен быть досконально описан и тщательно сконструирован, чтобы потом можно было учесть все критические факторы, — он снимает очки и кладет их на столик у двери. Смотрит немного исподлобья, улыбается мягче, заметнее. — А еще чтобы потом можно было повторить эксперимент в тех же условиях. Или, наоборот, сравнить влияние значимых факторов в разных условиях, — наклонив голову набок, он останавливается, разглядывая Баки, стоящего теперь прямо перед кроватью, хмыкает довольно и тянется к нему. — Тебя устраивает такой план? — Брюс подцепляет пальцами шлевки его джинсов, подтягивает к себе почти вплотную, оставляя ровно столько места, чтобы не касаться друг друга, дрожать от отсутствия прикосновения.

Почти весь смысл того, что он говорит, пролетает мимо Баки. Потому что тот не может не оторвать глаз от его полных, красиво очерченных губ, от рук с длинными пальцами, от обманчиво расслабленной походки — Брюса выдает взгляд. Он смотрит так, словно готов съесть. И черт бы побрал все и всех, если Баки не хочется тут же быть съеденным.

Все, на чем так или иначе основывалось выдержанное представление Баки, разлетается вдребезги. И теперь уже он то и дело нервно облизывает моментально пересыхающие губы, сглатывает и переживает все сильнее. Возбуждение обостряет его восприятие, кажется, в разы. Он чувствует аромат пены для бритья от кожи Брюса, чуть-чуть геля для душа, кофе, узнаваемый, стойкий запах лаборатории, тонкий шлейф духов Наташи — был на общем этаже — и что-то еще, присущее только ему. Что можно попробовать на вкус, собирая капельки пота с его шеи. Почувствовать, зарываясь носом ему в затылок. Даже, наверное, осязать в тепле и силе его красивых, очень мужских рук с нежной кожей на подушечках пальцев.

Баки с трудом осознает вопрос. В чем бы ни состоял этот план, он готов на него, согласен заранее, только бы Брюс был ближе, только бы сократил разделяющие их полдюйма. Он снова облизывается, пока возбуждение прокатывается по позвоночнику, собирается мурашками где-то в основании черепа и растекается огнем по паху. Стоит у него уже невыносимо. Он готов застонать, едва не захныкать.

— Да, — шепотом, глядя прямо на такой красивый, искушающий рот, говорит Баки и повторяет, — да.

— Вот и хорошо, — Брюс кивает одобрительно и касается поцелуем его губ, легко, невесомо. Намеком-обещанием. Только ему самому не совсем понятно, обещанием чего именно: то ли приятного утра, то ли чего-то гораздо более существенного. Первое будет точно, а над вторым будут работать вместе.

Он выдыхает, словно отпуская себя, и перехватывается руками — ближе. Удерживает Баки за пояс джинсов, большими пальцами задевая футболку, приподнимая ее слегка. Так, чтобы можно было коснуться поясницы. Чуть царапает ногтями. Прикосновений сейчас так мало, что хочется смаковать каждое из них. Прочувствовать. Хочется — больше. И наоборот. Кажется, все нервные окончания сосредоточились на кончиках пальцев. Баки — с шальными глазами, невыносимо притягательный — дышит тяжело, шумно, так, что грудная клетка ходуном ходит. Широкая и сильная, как кузнечные мехи. Только несравнимо приятнее.

Брюс замечает взгляд Баки и усмехается краешком рта, нарочно поджимает губы — дразнит. Потом наклоняется, прижимается ими к вздымающейся груди. Опаляет дыханием через одежду, прикусывает немного кожу и сжимает сосок. Мягкий еще, под губами чувствуется, как он горячеет, наливается кровью, собирается в твердую горошину. Игра для двоих: лизнуть прямо так, через футболку, задевая влажной шершавой тканью. И тут же отпустить, провести носом по литым мышцам, поцеловать второй. На вдохе прижаться сильнее, на выдохе — едва касаясь.

Брюс чистое искушение во плоти — на долю секунды кажется вот-вот он будет весь его, но из них двоих хищник сейчас не Баки. Совсем нет. Баки как раз та самая игривая, дурная добыча, которая самоуверенно трепалась, не задумываясь о последствиях. Давая подобраться к себе так близко, что теперь можно самому вкладывать голову в пасть тигру — деваться уже некуда. От пальцев Брюса на пояснице растекается не то огонь, не то лед. Что бы это ни было, но Баки чувствует, что дыхание учащается так, как и на тренировках ему не загнать себя. И то ли упасть бы сейчас на кровать за спиной, но уж совсем будет смешно, Зимний — ты, чай, не девочка-подросток из католической закрытой школы на тайном свидании с местным хулиганом. То ли оттолкнуть, но это уже из области фантастики — потому что Брюс вроде ничего не делает, но уже повязал, получил его в свое полное владение. Только гарантии от производителя не хватает да технического паспорта.

Собственная неуклюжесть, отчасти неопытность — и он еще думал, что сможет соблазнить Брюса! — вызывают у Баки досаду. Флиртовать направо и налево совсем не то же самое, что чувствовать чужое взаимное желание прямо перед тем, как это желание уложит его в постель и сделает с ним то, чего ему, по правде, хочется до звезд перед глазами.

_Наедине с собой накануне вечером, придирчиво и внимательно рассматривая пронесенный чуть не контрабандой пакет из аптеки, Баки было почти весело думать, что к первой их ночи — ну, технически не первой, но это мелочи — он готовится, как девица перед свадьбой. Выдавить чуть лубриканта на ладонь, растереть между пальцами — легкий, скользкий. Он даже на вкус попробовал. Тестировать так тестировать!_

Брюс прикусывает его сосок и…

— Продолжай в том же духе, и я сейчас кончу.

Тот только смеется глухо, утыкаясь лицом в его грудь. Втягивает его запах — мужской и металлический, сочетание, от которого у Брюса кружится голова и немеют пальцы. И не надышаться — ни сейчас, ни, тем более, впрок. Губами он прихватывает кожу, вместе с тканью — получается почти неощутимо, скорее дразняще, нежели настоящей лаской. И снова проходится по соску языком, раз, другой. Длинным, широким мазком. Так, что футболка на груди Баки теперь топорщится, натягивается складками на вдохах.

Смех Брюса и тепло от него прямо в грудь ставят жирный крест на попытках Баки удержаться на плаву, не сдаться на волю победителя тут же. В трусах у него уже мокро от предъэякулята, по позвоночнику, прямо над поясницей, катятся капельки пота. Он не знает, куда деть руки, и водит, гладит ими хаотично по спине Брюса, его пояснице, бедрам, скрытым брюками. 

Пальцы — в шлевках для ремня, Брюс сжимает ладони — больше намеком, чем действительно с силой. Через грубоватую джинсу он не чувствует ничего, только твердость тренированных мышц, их напряжение в руках. Он тянет джинсы Баки вверх, отпускает и опять тянет — шов врезается тому в пах, давит ритмично, натирает по поджавшимся яйцам.

— Тогда кончай, — произносит Брюс уверенно, тоном таким ровным, будто не он сейчас занимается тем, что вылизывает-зацеловывает любовника прямо через одежду. Как будто именно этого и ждет.

Опять тянет за шлевки, на этот раз — вниз, принуждая Баки сесть на кровать. Тот падает назад, опираясь на локти, чтобы не рухнуть на спину. Сам Брюс опускается на колени между его ног. Ведет руками медленно, поглаживая большими пальцами под задравшимся краем футболки. Обводит пупок, ныряет под пояс, под резинку трусов — на пару секунд, не дольше. Расстегивает пуговицу, молнию, другой рукой потирая между бедрами, то и дело задевая мошонку. Расстегивает — и почти тут же обхватывает губами член, через белье. Сжимает плотно, как бы прикусывает — вверх, нежно — головку. Вниз, пока не начинает мешать ширинка.

Баки дышит сквозь зубы, постанывая, смотрит на пальцы, поглаживающие живот, прямо над тем местом, где внутри оргазм уже собирается огненной волной, грозясь затопить с головой. 

От ощущения горячего рта на члене ему хочется заорать в голос, но крик застревает где-то в горле, и Баки давится воздухом. На трусах, над головкой, уже расплылось мокрое пятно. Брюс прихватывает губами его член, гладит мошонку сквозь плотную ткань, и кажется, что нет в мире ничего, что сравнилось бы с тем, как Баки хорошо от этого. От того, что и как тот делает с ним. Глаз не отвести — какой Брюс красивый сейчас! Тот двигает головой вверх — участком кожи сразу над резинкой трусов чувствуется его дыхание. Это становится последней каплей для Баки. Мышцы его живота, бедер, рук напрягаются, яйца поджимаются, и все тело содрогается от мощной волны удовольствия, раскатывающейся от паха. Прямо от той точки, где он почувствовал легкое колебание воздуха. И, наконец, Баки стонет громко, падая спиной на постель и приподнимая бедра навстречу рту Брюса, его рукам. 

Его стон протекает огнем по венам Брюса, будоражит, заводит своей искренностью, открытостью. Он слышит его и тут же чувствует губами, языком, как напрягается, дрожит тело Баки. Сплошь удовольствие и страсть. И все — его. Баки стискивает его коленями у плеч, вжимая в себя бессознательно, в попытке продлить момент оргазма. Не двинуться. Только обхватить ртом плотнее налитой член, посасывая слегка и языком вдоль набухших вен, хорошо различимых под белым бельем. Мокрым сейчас от слюны и смазки, едва ли не прозрачным. Подчеркивающим все очертания — немногочисленные, но очень манящие.

Сперма заливает белье, и позже Баки наверняка смутится от этого. А сейчас, зажмурившись, со сбитым дыханием, он нашаривает живой рукой чужие пальцы на животе и сжимает их, стискивает. Как будто в попытке разделить на двоих дрожь, охватившую все тело. Наконец, он вздрагивает в последний раз и разом обмякает, оседает на постели. Бедра его расслабленно раскрываются, разжимая тиски и отпуская. Минута ли прошла или час, не разобрать, когда Баки понимает, что слишком сильно стискивает руку Брюса и ослабляет хватку. Отпускает почти, но удерживает в своей, теперь скорее в качестве связи с реальностью.

— Так нечестно, — голос у него хриплый, и как будто чуть обиженный. — Нечестно так, — он открывает глаза и пялится в потолок, расслабляясь всем телом.

Брюс отстраняется немного, опирается локтями о бедра Баки. Губы у него саднит от долгого контакта с пусть и мягкой, но тканью. Он целует напоследок над линией трусов, смотрит, как опадает потихоньку член. И спрашивает с хорошо различимым любопытством:

— Что именно тебе кажется нечестным? По-моему, все идет так, как надо.

От ласки поцелуя в живот Баки прикрывает глаза ненадолго — удовольствия так много, что непонятно, как с ним справляться. Он раздумывает над ответом, но мысли ленивые, неповоротливые, барьеров нет, смущаться сил нет. Брюс тем временем отпирается на пятки, садясь ниже. Гладит ноги Баки, забирается под штанины, рисует круги, ерошит волоски на голени. Оглядывает внимательным взглядом и распускает шнуровку на кроссовках, стягивает их, оставляет в сторону. Носки. Джинсы. Заставляет расслабленно раскинувшегося Баки пошевелиться, запуская руки под ягодицы, и стаскивает с него трусы. Совершенно промокшие — сперма уже остывает и неприятным пятном липнет к чувствительной коже.

— Я не так хотел… То есть и так тоже, конечно. Но в моем плане точно не было пункта кончить в штаны, даже не поцеловав тебя толком, — Баки приподнимает бедра, помогая раздевать себя. — С другой стороны, мой план, похоже, столкнулся с непреодолимым препятствием в твоем лице, — и улыбается в ответ на выгнутую Брюсом бровь.

Баки цепляет футболку, стаскивает ее с себя, оставаясь обнаженным и безвольно, бесстыдно раскинувшись. Он подтягивается выше на постели, укладываясь во весь рост, закидывая живую руку за голову и призывно раздвинув ноги, согнув левую в колене и откинув ее в сторону. 

— Извиняться даже не собираюсь, — качнувшись на пятках, Брюс встает. 

Подхватывает из рук Баки футболку. Три шага вправо — повесить его одежду на спинку кресла. Трусы — в корзину с бельем. Он оборачивается к постели и наблюдает. Взгляд у него тяжелый, неподвижный. Внимательный. Ему хочется уловить каждую деталь, но внимание все равно рассеивается, выхватывая отдельные картинки: металл на светлой, незагоревшей коже, поджавшиеся пальцы ног, темная штриховка волосков в паху. И поверх всего — взгляд Баки. Расслабленный, тягучий. Завораживающий.

— Извиняться не буду, — повторяет он с легкой улыбкой. — Мне слишком нравится на тебя смотреть. Смотреть, как тебе хорошо, — Брюс расстегивает ремень, пуговицу, вытягивает рубашку. Немного неловко стаскивает ботинки, брюки, аккуратно расправляет их, вешает поверх джинсов Баки. Сверху набрасывает рубашку. — Мне очень нравится смотреть, как ты раскрываешься передо мной, — он снимает белье и, наконец, подходит. — Мне очень нравится слушать, как ты стонешь от моих рук, — опирается коленом о постель, нависает сверху. — Мне нравится видеть, как ты кончаешь подо мной.

— Я погуглил. Анальный секс, подготовка к нему, все дела, — ухмыляется Баки пристальному взгляду. Бионической рукой гладит бедро. — Попросил ПЯТНИЦУ отсортировать стоящие внимания статьи. Начитался так, что голова кругом, — смеется тихонько, — а потом в аптеку. Изучал бутылки с лубрикантом внимательнее, чем Старк биржевые сводки. 

Он окидывает Брюса взглядом, задерживаясь на его стоящем члене. И рот у него непроизвольно наполняется слюной, внутри все сладко сводит предвкушением.

— Иди ко мне, — Баки похлопывает по постели ладонью. — У тебя, док, очевидно, проблема. И сдается мне, что я могу ее решить, — он пытается сохранять серьезность, но глазами смеется, провоцирует — не наигрался, Зимний? — соблазняет. — Как готовил себя рассказывать? — не выдерживает он и улыбается открыто, глядя из-под ресниц. — Иди…

Брюс наконец позволяет себе расслабиться, улечься сбоку — так, чтобы удобно было огладить Баки ладонью от плеча к животу. Наклониться и поцеловать в шею. Наконец-то — без мешающей одежды. Прижаться к голой груди, притереться пахом к ноге. Он целует еще, под челюстью, царапая и так саднящие губы о пробивающуюся щетину. В губы, мягко раскрывая языком. Медленно, неторопливо. И отрывается ненадолго.

— Я уверен, мне очень понравится слушать о том, как ты готовил себя для меня.

— Это были очень интересные полчаса моей жизни, — низким голосом только что не мурлычет ему в губы Баки и смотрит в глаза, одновременно вытаскивая живую руку из-под головы и протягивая ее к паху Брюса. 

Кончиками пальцев он поглаживает линию роста волос от пупка и ниже. Еще ниже. Мимо основания члена к мошонке. Приласкать нежным касанием раз, другой, поймать выдох губами. Бионической рукой широко гладит по боку, спине. 

— Интересные и неудобные. Я дольше вертелся в поисках удобного положения, чем действительно растягивал себя. И в зеркало лучше на себя не смотреть — я выглядел так, что неприлично, — левой рукой Баки тянет к себе ближе и договаривает уже касаясь губами губ, — совершенно. Потому что я все-таки смотрел.

Пальцы его живой руки обхватывают член Брюса, головка уже влажная. Ему приходится неудобно вывернуть руку и нежной кожей на запястье прижаться к уздечке. Движение смазанное, почти невесомое, но Брюс выдыхает в губы, выстанывает и целует. Баки отзывается на поцелуй мгновенно, не прекращая медленно, размеренно дрочить ему. Он чувствует, как нежна и горяча кожа под пальцами, сомкнутыми кольцом, как крепко стоит. И думает, что когда-нибудь Брюс позволит ему прикоснуться к себе бионической рукой. Они не обсуждали ничего подобного, но Баки уверен, что тот вряд ли будет в восторге. Это он сам знает, как остро-волнующе может ощущаться металл на члене. Все же он отрывается от поцелуя и смотрит в темные глаза Брюса, понимая, что попал, что уже не вырвется, что только еще сильнее, еще больше хочет.

— В целом, это было неудобно, смущающе, местами смешно. И просто ну невыносимо сексуально, — он мажет по нижней губе Брюса кончиком языка и снова ухмыляется.

Для Брюса слушать его сейчас — настоящее мучение. Баки слишком близко, чтобы нормально воспринимать информацию. Впрочем, и информация-то та не для того, чтобы ее запоминать. Хотя ему хотелось бы. Негромкий, размеренный голос и вкрадчивые интонации. Искушающие, как бы пошло ни звучало это слово. Тело Брюса почти вибрирует от двух полярных желаний: закрыть глаза и отдаться на милость Баки или смотреть, впитывать в себя то, что он дает. Не упустить момент, которого сам Брюс и ждал, и боялся, как неизвестную переменную, которая может стать слишком весомой. 

Перед глазами у него картинки того, что рассказывает Баки. Он словно одновременно и здесь, перед-глазами-реальный, и там, перед-глазами-представляемый. По правде, одно накладывается на другое. Первое помогает визуализировать второе. Видится, как это его расслабленное, какое-то томное тело сгибается так, чтобы дотянуться пальцами до ануса. Как? Спереди пытается? Или выгибает спину, трогает себя сзади? Во рту все пересыхает, Брюс облизывается бесполезно. Вертелся... и пальцами вертел ведь наверняка. Разводил их в себе. Так, что смазка стекала между пальцами, между ягодиц, каплями — вниз по ногам. 

Он дышит коротко, неглубоко. А Баки — глубоко? Пальцами в себе. Живыми? Или металлическими? Холодными, ребристыми, твердыми... Нечувствительными. Как раз — чтобы чувствовать только их давление на стенки, не отвлекаясь на ощущения самих пальцев. Возбудился ли? Кончил?

Движения губ Баки, когда он говорит-говорит-говорит, едва задевая его собственные. И ладонь на члене. Брюс толкается раз, другой в сжатый кулак. Ровно скользит, двигая бедрами, коленями касается ног Баки. От каждого туда у него что-то пережимает в солнечном сплетении. Он не ускоряет темп, лишь стонет негромко, когда Баки наконец его целует. Целует — и отстраняется, только дразнит языком.

— Я посмотрю, как ты себя готовишь, — шепчет Брюс с тщательно сдерживаемым нетерпением. И толкается еще, посильнее. Проталкивает свою ногу между ног Баки, трет коленом о пах. — Потом. Сейчас хочу убедиться, так сказать, мануально.

— И подробнее не хочешь? — продолжать эту игру Баки кажется невыносимым, но и остановиться никак. Голос Брюса такой глубокий, что до костей пробирает. И его опаляет пониманием ненадолго, что мог того и пропустить. Что мог не решиться, не прийти к нему, сделать вид, что не понял в их первый раз. От осознания этого Баки затапливает нежностью. Как Брюс был аккуратен,осторожен. Оставил путей отхода для Баки больше, чем возможностей для себя. Это слишком для двоих, слишком интимное. Это слишком много… — О чем думал? Как делал?

Он закидывает ногу на бедра Брюса и притискивает его к себе. Тот рядом, хочет его, хочет так, что его желание истекает смазкой на живот Баки. Приходит мысль, что за такое он готов часами стоять в ванной, считая себя озабоченным идиотом, с голограммой от ПЯТНИЦЫ и отменным стояком. Вертя в руках флакон с лубрикантом и не понимая, что вообще люди находят в этом. Потом Баки вспоминает, как Брюс ласкал его внутри, как осторожно, бережно — словно и не Зимний под ним — гладил. И хочется, до воя, до скулежа, дать ему, чего бы он ни захотел. 

— Как захочешь, — Баки выдыхает ему в рот, думая, что не заслуживает ни Брюса, ни его рук, ни его нежности. Это же просто он, просто Барнс, просто Зимний. 

Разводя ноги шире, Баки перетаскивает, перетягивает Брюса на себя. Так, чтобы прижаться своим, уже снова вставшим членом, к чужому — горячему. Поцеловать взахлеб, двинуть бедрами навстречу, прокатываясь всем и по всему. Так хорошо, так чудесно — он что угодно готов отдать, только бы тот не остановился, только бы не передумал.

— Хочу подробнее. Очень хочу, — Брюс устраивается удобнее между ног Баки, подхватывает его под поясницу, тянет чуть ниже, к себе. Чтобы толкаться ему в живот, задевать каждый раз член. — Но не сейчас... — он упирается руками в постель у плеч Баки в недообъятии, чтобы легче было прижиматься пахом к паху. — Сейчас не могу больше терпеть. Хочу тебя. Всего. 

Глаза у Брюса яркие, блестящие — он смотрит пристально. Ему трудно держать их открытыми, когда опьяняет желанием. И закрыть нельзя. Брюс находит компромисс: наклоняет голову, мелкими поцелуями покрывая лицо Баки. Тот щурится как-то особенно мило, и его ресницы щекочут Брюсу губы. Больше нежности. Силой брать свое ему не хочется, хоть желание и застит глаза. Да и зачем, если Баки себя так предлагает — откровеннее некуда. Доверие обязывает — быть внимательным, аккуратным. Не навредить. Когда все так оголено — не тело даже, чувства, — любое неосторожное слово или действие может разрушить все. Сейчас — только правда. Ответная открытость. 

Брюс ложится на мгновение грудью на грудь Баки, слитным движением толкается — и переступает коленями, отрываясь от него. Рукой — приласкать соски, широко расправленной ладонью погладить пресс. И вниз, где пальцами проходится между ног раскинувшегося под ним Зимнего, прижимает член к члену, стискивает ненадолго, отпускает. Сжимает, оттягивает яйца. И дальше, где горячее всего. 

Прихватывая губами кожу на шее, он всасывает, оставляет яркие засосы. Лижет, целует, не может оторваться. И шепчет ему прямо в ухо:

— Хочу тебя. Отлюбить так, чтобы ноги разъезжались, — Брюс нажимает пальцами, давит на мышцы входа. — Чтобы уйти не мог, — проталкивает один внутрь на фалангу, потирает подушечкой нежные стенки, — никогда.

От его слов желание закручивается в Баки раскаленной спиралью, думать у него почти не получается. Его охватывает всеобъемлющее желание отдаться, принадлежать, быть вместе. Вместе так, как бывают вместе пары. Подставлять лицо легким, нежным поцелуям и шею жадным, до засосов. Засыпать под одним одеялом, переплетаясь ногами, и просыпаться по утрам вместе, слушая чертыхания на будильник спросонья. Целовать на кухне за кофе, утягивать еду, пока он готовит, и делать честные глаза в ответ на призыв быть взрослым человеком, не кусочничать и подождать еще две минуты. Наблюдать за ним со стороны, зная, что их запахи уже смешались, слились в какой-то новый аромат, служащий доказательством того, что этот мужчина выбрал его, так же, как и он, хочет его, взаимно. С ним, даже когда не рядом.

Гладить колено под столом во время обеда на общем этаже, участвуя в беседе со всеми и зная, что он смотрит, что дрожит внутри, что у него на скулах медленно проступает румянец, глаза начинают блестеть, пульс чуть-чуть ускоряется. И представлять, как бы твердел, наливался кровью его член в руке. Как упал бы на колени перед ним, едва дотерпев до его этажа и выйдя из лифта, прижимая его к стене, расстегивая ремень, брюки, путаясь в белье. Чтобы, дурея от знакомого запаха, стонов над головой, рук в волосах, вобрать в себя сразу весь, пропуская в горло, доводя до оргазма, глотая сперму. И видеть как блестят его глаза, алеет прикушенная нижняя губа. 

Вместе.

Ответной лаской Баки гладит Брюса руками по спине, вдоль по позвоночнику — вниз, оглаживая бока — вверх. И слушает его хриплый шепот, и тонет в нем, раскрываясь еще больше, еще откровеннее разводя бедра, выгибаясь под его руками-поцелуями-жаром. Хотя, казалось бы, куда больше. Тот дышит в шею жарко, целует как кусает, и хочется вплавиться в него, врасти, чтобы навсегда, чтобы стать одним целым. 

От шепота в ухо Баки бросает в дрожь, да так, что зубы клацают. Пальцы Брюса ощущаются совсем не так, как свои. От них прошивает удовольствием как током. Как и от всего Брюса — от его запаха, от его желания, от его голоса. Он обхватывает его ногами крепче, дергая на себя, ближе, вплотную, обнимая бионической рукой за спину, а ладонью живой проводя по щеке. Надо бы сказать что-то, чтобы он знал, как Зимнего кроет от него, что одно присутствие его ощущается всей кожей. Но слова не находятся, он только в глаза смотрит, как будто так сможет сказать. 

А потом Баки прижимается, прикипает поцелуем к губам Брюса и толкается всем телом, переворачивая их. Оказавшись сверху, он разводит его руки, вплетаясь своими пальцами в его. Целует снова, трется ноющим уже членом о такую же каменную эрекцию Брюса. Но приподнимает бедра, разрывая контакт, — рано еще, так и кончить недолго. 

— Чтобы разъезжались, говоришь, — ухмыляется Баки. Ему самому кажется, что получается ну до того пошло — облизывая губы нарочито медленно, что самому бы неловко стало, если бы он еще мог думать о приличиях. 

В крови у него бурлит дикая смесь нежности и похоти, в ушах звенит. Внезапно он понимает, что вот так, со стороны Брюса, он, возможно, выглядит очень опасно. Баки притирается на секунду всем телом, оглаживает грудью грудь, животом живот, целует его в уголок губ. Одновременно заводя руки Брюса за голову и прихватывая их бионической рукой. Удерживая себя в вертикальном положении, насколько это возможно, он смещается чуть выше, чувствуя член Брюса ягодицами. 

Баки сверху — уже от одного этого Брюса простреливает удовольствием. Ярко, как молнией. Или шокером. Напряжением вольт в двести как минимум. Баки притирается к нему всем телом, от каждого его касания словно разряды разбегаются от солнечного сплетения до самых пяток, поднимают волоски на руках мурашками. Остро, волнующе. Еще.

Еще более волнующе Брюсу от того, что его запястья тисками сдавливает бионическая рука. Небольно. Нестрашно. Иллюзия ограничения. Такая, что на пару секунд он верит в нее сам. Халка не сдержать. Но вырываться тот не обязан. И Брюс позволяет. Так, как легче Баки, в чьих руках сейчас контроль. И над ситуацией, и над своим телом. Так довериться стоит значительных усилий. Потому что и решение его, и последствия его. И в процессе действия тоже его. Кинуться в омут с головой не получится, слишком большой ценой обошлось для них обоих объективно здоровое сознание.

Баки гибкий и сильный. Приятно тяжелый, сосредоточенный. Удивительный. Как и то, что они вместе. Брюс любуется им. И в голове у него ни одной рациональной мысли.

— Как скажешь… — произносит Баки и нашаривает справа, под подушкой, флакон с лубрикантом — вот что значит предусмотреть все! 

На самом деле, он по всему этажу Брюса их рассовал, придирчиво выбирая, где было бы удобнее всего заниматься сексом. Даже в кухне, на нижней полке припрятал. Мало ли… Одной рукой ему жутко неудобно, но он кое-как справляется, удерживая флакон в вертикальном положении и давя на дозатор. Когда количество кажется ему подходящим, Баки разводит бедра шире и живой рукой обхватывает член Брюса, распределяя смазку по всей длине, и направляет в себя. 

Тот шипит сквозь зубы от ощущения прохлады на возбужденном члене. Стонет на выдохе и подается к Баки, в его пальцы. Тело у него напряжено — от закинутых назад рук до ступней, которыми он упирается в постель в попытке приподняться еще, чуть выше, чуть дольше — в сжатый кулак. Брюс толкается бедрами опять, приподнимается, неудобно опираясь на лопатки.

Чувствуя, как головка упирается в анус, Баки смотрит Брюсу в глаза — что-то там в них такое, что не получается расшифровать, — и медленно толкается вниз, насаживая самого себя. 

Брюс замирает. Баки. Насаживается. Сам. Туго-горячо-мягко — со всех сторон. В первый момент он дергается, почти рвется вперед — сдернуть с себя, _Джим, что ты делаешь, дурак! Порвешься ведь!_ Но из горла ни звука, Брюс сжимает челюсти, ловит себя, чтобы не двинуться. Только смотрит жадно, ему не наглядеться. На лицо Баки, красивое, открытое. Сказали бы, порочное, но нет. Ни капли. 

Это… Это немного не так, как представлялось, думает Баки. Представлялось ему вообще не так. Потому что внутри только головка, а уже хочется сняться с огромного — нет, ну правда, док, член у тебя огромный просто! — и удрать. Он скалит зубы и медленно двигается, принимая в себя, чувствуя, как его заполняет всего. Ощущения непривычные, и жжет, и давит, и так много сразу… Голова у него кружится от происходящего, от того, что вот, наконец-то! Одно движение бедрами, и Баки насаживается полностью. Он все так же смотрит в глаза Брюса, чувствуя, как анус распирает, и где там чертово удовольствие-то? Брюс зато взглядом как прожигает насквозь. Баки выдыхает судорожно, отпуская его руки.

— Сейчас… Дай привыкнуть только…

Брюс не шевелится, совсем. Только бы не повредить. Ребра у него вздымаются, сердце гулко бухает в ушах, ползет по виску капля пота.

— Пусти, — сипит он, замерший едва ли не статуей. Только кладет ладони на бедра Баки, едва-едва гладит подрагивающими пальцами. Ждет.

Баки на пару секунд теряется в ощущениях — руки Брюса, дрожь в собственных бедрах под его пальцами, нежная кожа его мошонки под ягодицами, медленно утихающий дискомфорт в анусе. Он прикрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, еще раз. И расслабляется, видит, что Брюс говорит что-то, но что именно разобрать не успевает. 

Как там он читал в интернете. В таком деле смазки много не бывает? Чертовски верно! Баки так и замирает, глядя в кажущиеся почти черными глаза Брюса. Когда давление становится уже вполне терпимым, он легко двигает бедрами на пробу. Раз, еще, чуть сильнее. Приподнимается чуть-чуть, на дюйм, не больше. И так же медленно опускается. И еще раз, приподнимаясь уже повыше. Попутно он проводит руками по напряженному животу Брюса, легко, нежно, выше — задеть соски, капельку царапнув ногтями на живой руке, очертить ореолы. И раскрытыми ладонями ниже, от груди к бокам, огладить предплечья, накрыть тыльную сторону его ладоней своими, ощущая, как подрагивают его пальцы. Чтобы почувствовать его не только растянутыми вокруг эрегированного члена мышцами ануса. Чтобы знать, видеть, проникнуться каждой клеткой тела — вот он, здесь, мой. Теперь мой, теперь никому. 

Двигаться ему все легче. Еще медленно, осторожничая. Но Брюс так постанывает от каждого движения, что поутихший было, в отличие от эрекции, энтузиазм возвращается. Член у Баки стоит — то ли самовнушение, то ли он просто настолько возбужден, но неприятные ощущения силу желания не уменьшили. Осознание того, что он весь открылся, отдался и в прямом и переносном смысле, наполняет Баки каким-то веселым задором — _смотри на меня, я весь для тебя, бери, хочу быть твоим_. Возбуждение мечется по его телу, зажигая кровь. То, как он практически натянут на Брюса, добавляет какой-то сумасшедшей остроты, пикантности. _Кто бы мог подумать, а, Зимний?_

Что там дальше по плану? Угол. Нужно найти правильный угол проникновения. И как его искать, если Брюс смотрит не то вожделеющим зверем, не то звереющим любовником? Бионической рукой Баки тянет его руку к себе, направляет, кладет на свой член и слегка сжимает пальцы вокруг, задавая темп и амплитуду движения. От знакомого ощущения такой интимной, доверительной ласки дыхание у него сбивается, он непроизвольно сжимается на члене и стонет синхронно с Брюсом. 

— Поласкай меня, — улыбается криво Баки. _Ну что же ты, что? Что не так-то?_

Он чуть наклоняется вперед, упираясь живой рукой в постель. Двигает тазом вверх, почти снимаясь с члена, оставляя внутри только головку, и, зажмурившись, опускается обратно, насаживается до конца. И стонет хрипло, то ли от умелых, ласкающих пальцев Брюса, то ли от желания дать еще, больше, все, что может. Получается ли, черт его разберет. Не сказать чтобы ему уж прям так потрясающе было. 

— Брюс?

Брюс садится на постели. Ему хочется обнять, прижать к себе. Не отпускать. Он обхватывает Баки обеими руками за спину, не гладит даже, только притягивает ближе, давит ладонью на искореженную лопатку, пригибает к себе. Так удобнее. Обнимает так, что был бы Баки субтильным парнем, а не Зимним, у него наверняка бы кости хрустнули. 

Брюс так нежен, так страстен. Правда, порадоваться этому Баки не успевает, потому что — _если ты думал, что принял глубоко, Зимний, то ты ошибался_ — из-за смены позиции он насаживается на член еще сильнее, так, что и не вздохнуть. Его ведет от поцелуев, от сильных рук на спине, от запаха разгоряченного мужского тела под ним, от того, как он хочет. Даже от того, как растянут, распялен на Брюсе. Кажется, еще немного и порвется. И одновременно просто дискомфорт в анусе превращается уже в болезненный дискомфорт. Теперь каждое движение вверх для него как попытка спастись, сняться, избежать бывшего таким желанным вторжения. Баки кусает губы, зажмурившись. И думает, что явно где-то дал маху. Потому что секс однозначно должен приносить обоюдное удовольствие. А у них пока перевес явно на стороне Брюса.

Который целует так жадно, что Баки теряется под таким напором. Пальцами ласкает его член так, что хочется распластаться на нем безвольно, отдаваясь умелой руке, мурлыча от удовольствия, особенно когда удается чуть ослабить таранящее давление на многострадальный зад. Бедра у него дрожат, колени скользят по простыне, и если бы не Брюс, он повис бы в его руках, нашпиленный на его возбуждение. Баки захлебывается воздухом от ласк по головке — все его тело напрягается струной, ему всего много, и Брюса, и члена его, и рук, и собственного дикого желания, и неуемного авантюризма, сподвигнувшего затеять эту «ночь» любви, будь она неладна…

Брюс лицом прижимается к широкой груди, целует мелко, часто, слизывает пот, прихватывает соски, втягивает в рот, отпускает. И тут же — по новой. Ставит засосы выше, ниже — как Баки двигается, подставляется. Брюс тянется вверх, чтобы мазнуть губами по челюсти, коснуться губ. Прикушенных болезненно. До его затуманенной страстью головы доходит с запозданием: больно. Зимний Солдат приучен терпеть. И боль, и все остальное. Только вот сейчас не время для такого.

Брюс заставляет Баки наклонить голову и целует глубоко, жадно. Языком — по языку Баки, по небу. Сглатывает смешавшуюся слюну, посасывает губы, язык. Отвлекает. Дрочит беспорядочно, без ритма: то проходится всей ладонью по стволу, то сжимает в кулаке нежную головку. Трет подушечкой большого пальца по отверстию уретры, отвлекает. Другой рукой он подхватывает Баки под ягодицы, предплечьем задевая свой же член. И, когда тот качается вверх, снимает его с себя, заменяет член двумя пальцами ровно в тот момент, когда Баки уже малодушно подумывает, а не взмолиться ли о пощаде, попутно прося еще ласки. Брюс гладит осторожно — анус раскрыт хорошо, чувствительный до невозможного. 

Баки еще хватает сил сдержать вздох облегчения, но удержаться и не застонать от прикосновения пальцев, нежно поглаживающих, ныряющих внутрь, уже никак. Брюс гладит, ласкает изнутри и…

Дотягивается кончиками пальцев до бугорка простаты. Давит слегка и улыбается в поцелуй, когда Баки вздрагивает весь, выгибается в пояснице, отставляет зад, чтобы получить еще. Он проходится пальцами снова, мягко, осторожно. Чтобы не переборщить, иначе ласка станет едва ли не раздражающей. 

Все мысли и пространные рассуждения-монологи, которые Баки успел передумать, вымывает из его головы в секунду. Да что Брюс там делает? Жар удовольствия раскатывается по нему от точки внутри, в которой, кажется, сконцентрировано все блаженство мира. Остается только жадное дай-дай-дай! Еще-еще-еще! Если бы он мог соображать, то понял бы, что на помощь пришла его собственная простата, явно вступившая в сговор с Брюсом. Но он уже не может, уже только выгибает спину, стискивая Брюса в объятиях, прижимается, целует в ответ. Всем телом, каждым движением показывая, как ему хорошо. И черт возьми, да! Оно того стоило! 

Брюс отрывается от его губ, облизывает напоследок.

— Джим. Хороший мой, — и ловит поплывший взгляд, — обопрись рядом коленями и локтями, — он вынимает пальцы аккуратно, помогает перекинуть ногу, гладит-гладит по бедрам успокаивающе, нежно, когда Баки почти бездумно опускается в нужное положение. — Так лучше будет. Веришь?

Баки слышит, но мгновение не может понять, что Брюс от него хочет. Что сделать? Но тот уже аккуратно подталкивает, намекая, поглаживая. Баки стекает по нему, едва не падает, на простынь рядом. Упирается локтями, складывая ладони перед лицом, разводит колени, ища наиболее устойчивое положение. Выгибается. И на миг как будто видит сам себя — дикий взгляд, закусанные-зацелованные губы, растрепанные волосы, закрывающие лицо, лихорадочный румянец на щеках, засосы на груди. И апофеозом всего максимально открытая, покорная поза — прогиб спины, напряженные ягодицы и бедра, вытянутые вперед руки. От эрекции Баки едва не больно, предъэякулят каплями на простыне. Открытый, растраханный — сам себя вытрахать Брюсом и додумался же! Ему и хотелось бы более наглядно продемонстрировать свое желание, свою готовность, да куда уж больше. 

Баки верит, верит тут же, что да, будет лучше. Обязательно будет, лучше, сильнее, больше. Яйца у него поджимаются, в паху все сводит сладко, в предвкушении. Он поворачивает голову и с трудом фокусирует взгляд на Брюсе. Красивом, с глазами, в которых желание пополам с восхищением. Широкие плечи, волосы на груди и дорожкой к паху. Красивый, толстый, чуть выгнутый влево член почти прижимается влажной головкой к животу. Баки в ответ только хрипит что-то невразумительное, расставляя колени шире, прогибаясь сильнее и улыбаясь нежно. Зовет к себе, в себя всем телом.

Для Брюса каждая мысль сейчас начинается с имени Баки. Который выгибается, поднимает зад. Ноги у него и впрямь уже почти разъезжаются так, что между ягодиц хорошо видно покрасневшее отверстие ануса, поблескивающее и сокращающееся непроизвольно. 

Он перекатывается на колени, сжимает ладонями выставленный зад, наклоняется вперед. Прижимается грудью к спине, прокатываясь членом по расселине. Сладко, на грани самоконтроля. Притирается тесно, пока одной рукой нашаривает флакон со смазкой — _и когда только Джим успел-то?_ Целует напоследок холодное плечо. Он знает, что металл, а удержаться все равно не может. Выдыхает шумно в загривок и отодвигается, садясь на пятки. 

Выдавливает на пальцы смазку, льет много, едва ли не полную ладонь. Греет недолго и пальцами другой руки начинает мазать вход. Сильно, густо. Один палец проталкивает внутрь, обратно. Зачерпывает еще, снова внутрь. Он чувствует, как Баки вздрагивает от каждого его движения. Смазывает так, что когда вынимает пальцы, из раскрытого кольца мышц начинает каплями стекать вниз, по широко расставленным ногам. Брюс собирает скользкие дорожки, дрочит себе одной рукой и продолжает растягивать Баки второй. Казалось бы, тот уже был на его члене, зачем еще? Он вставляет глубоко, проворачивает кисть, разводит пальцы внутри. Горячо так, что он готов прямо так кончить. 

Одновременно он двигает ладонью, лаская себя, и бросает взгляд на лицо Баки. Тот извернулся весь, смотрит на него блестящими, потемневшими глазами, сдувает с губ волосы, облизывается. Уже не потерпеть. Брюс приподнимается на коленях, проталкивает еще один палец, раздвигая тугие стенки сильнее. Убирает наконец пальцы, приставляет головку. И толкается внутрь, придерживая аккуратно большими пальцами натянувшуюся нежную кожу, поглаживая едва-едва. Он смотрит, оторваться не может, как входит.

От раскрытой, откровенной позы Баки могло бы стать стыдно, если бы ему не хотелось так, что каждый волосок на его теле стоит дыбом. Если бы теплый, влюбленный взгляд Брюса не ласкал так, как и руками не приласкать. Каждая клетка его тела орет: «Хочу! Скорее!». Желание захватывает так, что он буквально дрожит весь. И понимает, что самоуверенной своей инициативой хуже сделал только себе. Но откуда Баки было знать, что когда сам и когда Брюс — это так по-разному. Что когда Брюс, его руки, его дыхание на спине, его взгляд всей кожей — это все равно, что в эпицентре ядерного взрыва. Разносит, раскалывает на куски, сжигает так, что и следа не остается. 

Брюс ласкает, словно ничего дороже в руках не держал. Член почти болит — _ну же, давай, я готов, готов, готов!_ Баки чувствует, как смазка течет по ногам, утыкается лбом в руки, цепляясь в волосы. Как выдержать, как не сорваться в протяжный, требовательный вой. 

Тот момент, когда Брюс наконец входит в него, не сравним ни с чем. Анус растянут, подготовлен своей же глупостью и его заботой. Баки запрокидывает голову, приоткрыв рот, и стонет. Низко, так, что, наверное, и на соседних этажах было бы слышно, если б не звукоизоляция. Если она есть. Да если и нет. Баки сейчас весь, до капельки, до последнего вдоха — Брюса. Нет ни боли, ни смущения, ничего, что отвлекало бы от яростного, животного восторга. 

Брюс смотрит, как Баки уже почти лежит грудью на постели, распластался бессильно, подняв высоко зад. И не может насмотреться. Баки стонет протяжно, коротко — по всякому, подается навстречу толчкам. Принимает так отчаянно, что, кажется, едва дышит. Мягкий сейчас такой, гнется под его руками лучше глины. Распаленный и влажный от пота. 

Брюс входит глубже немного, потихоньку, раздвигает эластичные мышцы собой. Не рискует толкнуться до конца, помнит закушенные губы Баки и напряжение. Он видит, как крупно тот передергивается: до простаты достал. Значит, достаточно. Обхватывает ладонью свой член у основания — эдакий ограничитель и одновременно суррогат. И начинает двигаться равномерно, едва ли не с оттяжкой, и сам же жмурится от удовольствия, стонет в ответ на каждый стон Баки. 

Не осознавая себя, тот заводит бионическую руку назад и впивается пальцами в бедро Брюса, до синяков — только бы с мясом не выдрать. Подгоняя, подталкивая — _еще, еще, хочу еще! Быстрее, ну же!_ И двигает бедрами навстречу, чтобы глубже, сильнее, чтобы чувствовать, как член Брюса едва не разрывает, как каждым толчком — _кто из вас снайпер, Барнс? С первого раза попал ведь_ — проезжается по простате, вызывая крупную, неконтролируемую дрожь. 

Каждый раз, подаваясь к нему, Баки чувствует напряженные ноги, сильную руку то на ягодицах, то на бедре. Наконец, ладонью Брюс ведет ему под живот, кружит, оглаживает пресс, царапает легонько лобок, ерошит волоски в паху, добавляя ощущений — таких же необычных, как и член в заднице, но, определенно, будоражащих. Равно как и Баки будоражит его самого: ухватывается за бедро, сжимает ягодицу, заставляя проталкиваться еще, глубже. Брюс не думает сейчас ни о чем, но вреда не причиняет. Баки нетерпеливый. Жадный. Уже — ближе всех. 

В какой-то момент Баки словно слепнет и глохнет. Брюс вроде шепчет что-то. Но в мире остался только жадный, распаленный сгусток жгучего, пряного желания. Руки у Баки дрожат, пот градом по лицу, шее, спине. Ноги тоже дрожат, член уже непрерывно почти сочится смазкой, и от собственного желания ему уже больно. Каждая фрикция отзывается в теле невыносимым удовольствием. Баки не выдерживает, ему нужно больше, еще больше, еще сильнее. 

Он отталкивается руками и выпрямляется, вставая на колени. Цепляется за Брюса, подняв руки и заведя их назад. Что-то стонет, шепчет, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, насаженный на его член, удерживаемый только его руками под грудью. И ощущая, как Брюс дышит, как опаляет дыханием кожу через волосы. Баки цепляется за его шею, зажмурившись. Только бедрами двигает резче, подаваясь на каждый толчок внутрь. Как он мог думать, что не выдержит этот большой, горячий, пульсирующий член внутри? Перед глазами у Баки всполохи, оставшейся разумной частью себя он пытается представить, как они выглядят сейчас, на развороченной кровати, слившиеся в неразрывном, лучшем, что может быть в плотском познании друг друга.

Брюс подхватывает его под грудь, когда он поднимается, цепляется за плечи, выворачивает шею — целовать, едва касаясь губ, неудобно, но даже этого ему достаточно, чтобы забыть об осторожности и позволить ему насаживаться до конца. Следит только, чтобы Баки не начал заваливаться назад, держит надежно. Проходится ладонью от шеи вниз, так хорошо ощущать, как под пальцами сминаются соски, подрагивает живот, пульсирует крепко стоящий член. 

Рука Брюса ложится на член Баки, пробегаясь в легкой, почти мимолетной ласке. И Баки кричит, как будто в последний раз. Крик рождается где-то в груди, где ноет, где было больно, пусто с того момента, как он начал вспоминать, осознавать себя, бояться, что никогда не станет прежним. Наслаждение, кажется, охватывает его всего, от макушки до пяток. И хорошо так, что слезы закипают на глазах. Он рвано дышит, во рту сухо, губы у него трескаются, обнажая оскал накрывающего удовольствия. И мучительный, сводящий с ума оргазм медленно разворачивается оттуда, где он и Брюс едины, слились в одно целое, прекрасное, совершенное. Брюс чувствует, как Баки сжимается весь пружиной, одновременно и толкаясь в руку, и насаживаясь на его член. Дергается беспорядочно, стонет и заливает ладонь спермой. 

Сам он стискивает зубы, зажмуривается до белых всполохов перед глазами и пытается сдержать себя, двигается медленно, неглубоко, продлевая отголоски оргазма для Баки. Дожидается, когда тот обмякает, опираясь спиной на него, и вынимает член, тут же притираясь скользко между ягодиц, _быстрее-быстрее-быстрее!_ Обнимает его до хруста, вдавливает в себя и срывается, тонет под волной наслаждения, утыкаясь лицом в спину Баки. А после замирает, не дышит даже, пока не оседает на кровать с Баки у себя на коленях.

После оргазма у Баки не остается ни сил, ни мыслей. Перед глазами темно — он зажмурился в тот момент, когда удовольствие стало невыносимым, разнесло на куски, на молекулы-атомы и собрало заново. Идеальная сенсорная депривация, устроенная собственными разумом и телом. Ничего не слышно — в ушах только тонкий, призрачный звон. Ничего не видно — серая, мягкая какая-то тьма перед глазами, уютная. Ничего не осязается — Баки сейчас вне себя, вне спальни Брюса, вне его этажа, вне Башни, вне вообще хоть чего-то существующего, материального. 

Первым к нему возвращается осязание, ощущение собственного тела — обессиленного, выжатого до последней капли, сил нет даже глаза открыть, не то, что руками двинуть. Брюс прижимается к нему сзади, дышит в седьмой позвонок, обнимает крепко. Баки чувствует его бедра под своими широко раскинутыми. Грудь, прижавшаяся к его спине, руки, обхватывающие живот, чужой опадающий член чуть пониже крестца. Между ягодиц у него мокро, поясница тоже мокрая. Он не уверен, но готов биться об заклад, что это не только пот. Собственный пах тоже мокрый, и там-то уж точно сперма. Собственно, именно ощущение влаги на теле включает обоняние Баки — воздух пропитан, насыщен запахами: пряным — семени, терпким, резким — пота, чуть кедра, можжевельника, еще что-то — туалетная вода Брюса. Легкий, чуть горчащий — миндаль, гель для душа, которым пользовался утром. Почти неуловимый — кофе, это от его одежды. И еще множество разных, чуть лосьона после бритья Стива осталось на футболке, от одежды Брюса пахнет общим этажом, лабораторией, Старком. Но главное — это запах удовлетворенного желания, покоя, один на двоих. 

Вслепую Баки гладит предплечья Брюса, кисти, пальцы, накрывая его руки своими. Чувствуя, что он рядом, так близко, что ближе уже невозможно. Стоит ему все же приоткрыть глаза, и действительность возвращается, и приходится снова осознавать себя, его, все произошедшее. Он чуть елозит на коленях Брюса, давая знать, что собирается поменять положение. Отлепляясь осторожно от его кожи. Анус саднит, не так уж и неприятно. Что ему неприятно, так это понимать, что у него нет ни одного более-менее изящного пути подняться с чужих колен. Это смешно, но во всех тут же придуманных вариантах Баки снимается с них едва не враскоряку. И никакого значения не имеет то, что еще несколько минут назад он весьма провокационно стоял на четвереньках на кровати. В пылу страсти это одно. Но после выглядеть неуклюжим идиотом ему не хочется, хотя выхода, судя по всему, у него и нет. 

Баки смотрит на разворошенную постель — простыни сбиты, в пятнах, подушки в стороны. Откидывает голову назад, затылком Брюсу на плечо и поворачивается к нему.

— Охренеть, да?

Брюсу хорошо и уютно. С Баки в руках. Ему не хочется ни отпускать его, ни двигаться хоть сколько-нибудь. Так бы и сидеть, дышать в унисон, одно тепло на двоих. Один запах на двоих. Ему хочется надеяться, что и мысли тоже. Хотя мыслей-то и нет особо: текут плавно, рекой без берегов. Нет привычной остроты, упорядоченности. Только покой. Непривычный и оттого столь значимый. Покой — тоже на двоих.

Он сжимает руки сильнее, когда Баки шевелится и слегка соскальзывает с него. Не отпускать — бьется в голове. Ему сразу становится чуть холоднее, особенно там, где кожа мокрая. Голова Баки на плече тяжелая, перекатывается, щекоча волосами шею. 

— Да. Охренеть, — бормочет он согласно, трется носом о висок Баки, целует легонько, нежно, уже без страсти. Медлит еще с полминуты, пока ноги не начинают затекать. Приподнимается, наклоняется вместе с Баки, держит его одной рукой, другую выставляет вперед, чтобы не рухнуть на него всем весом. И опускает обоих на постель, перекатывается на бок, со стоном вытягивая наконец ноги. 

— Уложились в полтора часа? — Брюс поворачивает голову, рассматривая Баки. Расслабленного. Довольного. — Нет, что уложились — это точно, — он лениво поглаживает того по позвоночнику, размазывает белесые потеки по его пояснице. Не может удержаться и скользит пальцем между ягодиц. Опомнившись, тянет простыню, обтирает, — а вот насчет времени я так не уверен.

Баки, лежа на животе, косится на Брюса, решившего проблему смены положения, из-под закрывающих глаза волос, устроив голову на сложенных руках. Оглядывает лениво спокойное лицо, щетину, ровный, прямой нос. И думает, что, пожалуй, и не вспомнить уже, когда ему было так хорошо. Так… на своем месте. Он и знает-то Брюса всего ничего, но уже не оторваться от него, от его умиротворенного взгляда, горячей руки на спине. Как бы ни было хорошо телу, но внутри, на душе еще лучше. Как будто Баки получил наконец что-то такое, без чего был не полным, не целым, просто не был. 

Он смеется в ответ, протягивает бионическую руку и касается легко живота Брюса, проводит по его груди к плечу, на шею, пальцами по линии челюсти. Ему хочется гладить Брюса, целовать, всего, без перерывов. Ну как без перерывов — вот как только отдохнет немного и обязательно поцелует-зацелует всего. Баки вздрагивает от пальцев Брюса у ануса. По ощущениям, так его член все еще в нем. Надо бы в душ, но вставать не хочется. И тем более не хочется прерывать это интимное, только на двоих время. 

Баки думает, что вот так уже не будет. Наверняка, будет лучше. Когда он соберется в кучу, когда освоит эту чертову позу наездника, которая сегодня завершилась эпичным провалом. Много еще будет. Еще много раз отдастся ему. Возьмет его сам. От одной этой мысли внутренности у него сводит остро, вкусно, опасно. Но вот так — когда в первый раз до дна, полностью раскрыться, показать себя, отдать, предложить и захватить все, что будет отдано в ответ. Так уже не будет.

— Будешь припоминать теперь, да? — Баки улыбается уголками губ, а внутри у него щемит, болит почти от нежности, от чего-то такого, что накрывает похлеще оргазма, от чего то ли плакать, то орать. — Сам виноват, я из кожи вон лез, чтобы соблазнить тебя, — не успев договорить, он понимает, осознает до конца, что таки соблазнил. Но как следует обдумать это лень. Что не лень, чего хочется больше всего сейчас — это подтянуться ближе, уткнуться в плечо, прикусить зубами слегка. Вдохнуть запах Брюса, почувствовать его тепло. — Я первый в душ, ладно? Только полежу еще минутку, — бормочет Баки куда-то то ли в подмышку, то ли в грудь. Гладит бионической рукой, спускается ниже, на бедро. Красивый, сильный, нужный.

— Конечно, буду припоминать. Лет эдак пятьдесят точно, чтобы ты не расслаблялся, вот как сейчас, — Брюс подтягивает его ближе, укладывая себе на грудь почти полностью, придерживает рукой за плечи. Дышать ему тяжеловато, но... Кажется, скоро это станет его любимым положением — Баки сверху. Если уже не стало, что вероятнее. — Первый так первый, я подожду. Лежи пока, — он шарит по постели, дотягивается до сбившегося куда-то вбок одеяла ногой, подтаскивает. Накрывает их обоих. Как будто одеяло поможет не растерять не только тепло, но и чувство единения. 

Сам Брюс прикрывает глаза. Ему не хочется думать о том, что сейчас середина дня. Что где-то дела, полуразобранная установка — пропала тяга в магнитном клапане. Что на соседних этажах Мстители, едва не в полном составе. То живут, то приезжают погостить.

Он накрывает ладонью лоб, приглушая свет, бьющий через окно. Все видно очень хорошо, четко. И Баки на переднем плане. Вот они, маленькие чудеса, в которые никто не верит, но которые иногда все-таки случаются. Не растерять бы. Обхватывает его и второй рукой, сцепляет пальцы замком, замирает опять. Слушает дыхание. Мерное, глубокое. Спит или не спит? Не понять. Да и какая разница.

Голос Брюса, глубокое дыхание, мерный стук его сердца в груди убаюкивают Баки, разнеженное тело само льнет к телу любовника. Уснуть бы. Но что-то в словах Брюса нехорошим предчувствием бьет Баки прямо под дых. Что-то бьется на краю сознания, какая-то мысль. Что-то тревожащее, разбивающее уют и покой, от чего веет могильным холодом. Но что? Пятьдесят лет, пятьдесят, пятьдесят… Да есть ли они у вас двоих, Зимний? Сколько вообще у вас времени вот так, для себя. Чтобы никого больше. Чтобы не нужно было бежать, драться, просыпаться от собственного крика, рвущегося из горла посреди ночи. Сосредоточенно и упорно разбирать лица тех, кто приходит в кошмарах, вспоминать их имена, подробности заданий, места. Что за странная судьба? Умереть — не умер ни тогда, ни потом, жить — живет, собирая себя по кускам. Баки прикрывает глаза, думая, что сколько бы ни было у них времени, главное, не потерять его. Чтобы больше не тратить его на осторожное хождение вокруг, с затаенной тоской глядя, как Брюс уходит — и не с ним, как улыбается — и не ему. Теперь — ему. 

С усилием он заставляет себя оторваться от него, подтягивается выше, перекидывает ногу и садится сверху, на бедра. Нависает сверху, упираясь руками о постель. Смотрит внимательно, рассматривая, запоминая. Наклоняется и прижимается к губам. Целует аккуратно раз, другой, в краешек губ, губы, щеки. 

— Хочу все время у тебя ночевать, — выдыхает Баки между поцелуями, — просыпаться у тебя все время. Можно?

Спросив, он замирает в ожидании, а в голове уже вычисляет, сколько времени Брюса сможет получить тогда. Получается, что хороший кусок вечера, целая ночь, если в лаборатории не останется, часть утра. Хотелось бы все, конечно, но Брюс — не Зимний, у которого времени много, а представлений о том, что с ним делать, мало.

Баки кажется Брюсу нестерпимо ярким на фоне белого пододеяльника: темные волосы и зацелованные губы. Ласковый и мягкий, он закрывает собой полмира. Хочется подставить лицо под его легкие прикосновения, и чтобы не прекращал. Он укладывает ладони на грудь Баки, широко расставив пальцы. Держит просто, как будто птицу в руках. Аккуратно и плотно, чтобы не улетела. Чтобы согреть. Уберечь.

— Можешь даже тихий час здесь проводить, — Брюс улыбается мягко, чуть-чуть грустно. Дети прячутся под одеялом от монстров, они – от всего мира. — Или приходи в лабораторию. Будешь помогать. Или играть роль внимательного и заинтересованного в ядерной физике слушателя, — он ведет кончиками пальцев по лицу Баки, заправляет волосы за ухо, придерживает под подбородок. – Или просто создавать красивый вид. Меня устроит любой из этих вариантов.

— Вся моя заинтересованность в ядерной физике, боюсь, закончится крайне неприличными поползновениями в твой адрес, — смеется Баки, подставляя лицо под ласку. Двигает бедрами, почти незаметно, но устраиваясь так, чтобы чувствовать член Брюса мошонкой. Сейчас мягкий, но такой крепкий совсем недавно. От которого было так хорошо. — Готов к этому? — прикрывает он глаза от удовольствия. 

Но все-таки нужно вставать, выбираться из постели, возвращаться в мир. Для начала в душ, например. Брюс уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Баки прижимается губами к его губам и шепчет прямо в них:

— Если бы я знал… Если бы знал… — слов ему не хватает, как и дыхания. Но нужно, нужно как-то собраться и сказать. Чтобы не жалеть потом, что не сказал. — Если бы я знал… Я бы ни минуты не сомневался, ходил бы хвостом за тобой… — слова не те, совсем не те. Но как сказать-то? Зимний и не знает, наверное, таких слов, которые нужны сейчас. Чтобы донести, чтобы Брюс понял, как много он и все, что между ними, значит для него.

Баки резко отрывается, как самого себя отрывает, почти спрыгивает с кровати и идет налево, где дверь в ванную. С первыми же шагами к нему приходит неудобный дискомфорт между ягодицами. Он замирает в дверях, оборачивается и смотрит на Брюса пристально, как ест глазами.

— А ноги-то и впрямь разъезжаются, — Баки улыбается в ответ на шокированный взгляд и заходит в ванную, прикрывая за собой дверь.


	13. в которой немного про Наташу

— Он опасен, — Ванда оглядывается на Вижена в поиске поддержки, тот внимательно всматривается в сидящих в гостиной людей, но молчит.

— Мы все опасны, — отвечает Беннер, и Наташа готова поклясться, что он уже на грани. Брюс прикрывает глаза и делает медленный вдох и еще более долгий выдох, обуздывая того, _другого_.

— Любой человек опасен, — Наташа вступает в разговор, — Альтрон был прав, люди — проказа. Рамлоу наверняка убил больше народу, чем Барнс, просто потому, что был обучен, убил безо всяких сывороток и сил.

— И это ГИДРА сделала его таким! — в голосе Ванды страстная убежденность. — И его, и Барнса. Но Рамлоу мертв, а Зимний все еще у Барнса в голове.

Тут не поспоришь, пример Наташа выбрала неудачный. Весь этот разговор, случайно начавшийся, неправилен. Они говорят о Джеймсе в его отсутствие, словно у него все еще нет права голоса, словно он все еще просто оружие. Ментальный контроль все равно, что клетка, а посадить в клетку Джеймса Брюс не даст. Он в ярости и с трудом сдерживается, но Ванда, похоже, не замечает, как близко подошла к краю.

— _Я_ превращаюсь в агрессивное чудовище, — Беннер сцепляет пальцы рук на колене, — и это я сотворил сам, безо всякой ГИДРЫ. Но меня ты контролировать не предлагаешь.

— Ты контролируешь себя сам, — Ванда продвигается к краю дивана. — Может быть и Барнс научится, но пока ему нужен _внешний_ контроль. Я заглянула в его разум. Случайно, во время последней тренировки. В нем очень много от Зимнего Солдата…

— Нет, — заканчивает дискуссию Стив. Оказывается он и Тони уже вернулись из города, видимо, поднялись на боковом лифте. — Никто больше не будет контролировать Баки.

Стив смотрит на Ванду пристально, почти угрожающе. Потом оглядывает остальных в поисках несогласных. Он реагирует так же остро, как Беннер, только ему нет нужды сдерживаться. Тони коротко касается ладонью его лопаток и обращается к остальным:

— Кому виски? Серьезные разговоры на сегодня закончены. Кстати, я согласен с Кэпом.

Этим «Кэп» Тони ненавязчиво напоминает Ванде, _кто_ принимает окончательные решения. Беннер вытирает ладони о брюки и встает:

— Пожалуй, я немного поработаю. Спокойной ночи. 

Он кивает всем сразу и идет к лифту, а Наташа думает, что не имеет права пойти за ним. Брюс не примет ее поддержки, больше нет. 

Не Брюс — Беннер, теперь для них правильно только так, дистанция всегда помогает. 

Она не предавала его, но знает, что для Беннера все выглядело иначе. Что еще хуже, для Халка все выглядело иначе. И это осталось, внутри. Наташа видела запись с поднятого со дна океана джета. Как Халк протянул к ней руку, а она исчезла с экрана, бросила его одного. Боль была слишком сильной, чтобы вернуться к людям. Беннеру, наверное, было непросто заново ее обуздать, и он этого не забыл. Теперь у Беннера есть Барнс, она была бы почти рада за них обоих, если бы не… Это забавно, но Барнс, с его перекроенными мозгами и телом, никогда не проебывает свои счастливые шансы, в отличие от нее.

***

Барнса она зовет Джеймсом — обычное имя, даже слишком обычное, хорошая альтернатива оперативным позывным. Наташа не вспоминает их первое знакомство, незачем. Она же повзрослела, изменила свою жизнь, Джеймс тоже имеет на это право. Иногда от его взгляда по спине все же ползет холодок. Дать шанс — не значит игнорировать опасность. Когда Джеймс только поселяется в Башне, это ощущается особенно часто. 

Сначала Джеймс похож то на смертельно уставшего от войны ветерана, то на боевую машину. Ванда права, Зимний до сих пор сидит в нем, глупо было бы не признавать очевидное, но и потерянный _Баки_ , друг Стива — не маска. Он, кажется, до сих пор сам не очень понимает, как переключать эти режимы. Безусловна лишь установка защищать Кэпа, впрочем, это у них взаимное. Стив привозит его из Ваканды, селит в Башне… и умирает от беспокойства, не зная, как помочь. Верный Стив, он помогает — только для него Джеймс приберегает особенную, живую улыбку, терпит Тони, остается среди чужих ему людей. Потихоньку привыкает к Башне, изменившемуся другу, Мстителям. С любопытством присматривается к тихому ученому, способному обращаться в зеленого монстра, неуверенно ловит ответный взгляд, улыбается. Беннер отвечает.

Улыбка у Беннера замечательная — чуть рассеянная и мягкая. А для Джеймса еще и удивительно теплая. Об этих изменениях Наташа узнает не сразу — она теперь довольно редко бывает в Башне, ей все еще нелегко. Они так и не поговорили с Беннером после его возвращения. Ей больно видеть то, что происходит между ним и Джеймсом, но и помогает отпустить, признать — для нее места рядом с Беннером больше нет. А значит пора ей перестать сожалеть, как не сожалеет больше о неслучившемся Брюс. Наташа искренне желает им счастья, почему нет. Джеймс не предаст Беннера, и тот не отдаст его никому, зря Ванда затеяла разговор о ментальном контроле. Если бы она видела Джеймса хоть раз рядом с Халком, не стала бы об этом заикаться. Наташа видела.

_Осенью, когда поехала поехала на полигон развеяться. Клинт уехал, а звать никого другого не хотелось. У ворот охрана сообщила, что на полигоне уже находятся сержант Барнс и доктор Беннер. Она обещала сильно их не стеснять. И досада душила — от этих двоих уехала из Башни, и любопытство. Приближалась осторожно, помнила — Халк на нее обижен. Но могла бы и не прятаться, Халку было не до нее. Маленькая фигурка Джеймса металась по перепаханной техникой земле, прыгала между укрытиями. Халк с ревом догонял, но в диких звуках не было ярости битвы, только азарт. Халк догнал и усадил Джеймса к себе на колено.Необычный для него жест. Но больше всего Наташу поразило, что Джеймс совершенно его не боялся. Чуть берег левую руку, видимо, повредил в этих странных догонялках, но расслабленно сидел рядом. Острой болью ей вспомнилось, как она сама протягивала Халку руку, готовая каждый миг отдернуть. Джеймс бы не стал. Халк мог прихлопнуть его как котенка, а он смеялся. Халк ссадил Джеймса осторожно на землю, отошел немного и вернулся к себе, в себя. А потом они целовались. Наташа ушла незаметно, намекнула охране, что упоминать о ее визите не стоит. Она никому не рассказала, увиденное и ей не предназначалось, это было для двоих._

***

После этого ей проще оставаться в Башне, ее больше не разъедает чувство вины. Смешно, но Стив не замечает развивающегося у него под носом романа едва ли не дольше всех. Когда он спрашивает у нее, Наташе хочется то ли растрепать его светлую макушку, то ли отвесить русский щелчок. Она просто улыбается:

— Они встречаются.

Они практически живут вместе, но это Стив должен узнать не от нее.


	14. в которой все идет не так, как было задумано

Вечером, без интереса глядя кино из списка Стива, Баки понимает, что хочет доктора Беннера прямо сейчас и на всю ночь. Но Беннера рядом нет, и Баки давит в себе ревность. Прямо сейчас ему нужен тактильный контакт. С недвусмысленным сексуальным подтекстом. И много. Желание и врожденный авантюризм рождают в голове Баки коварный план. Если Брюс еще не пришел, то почему бы ему, Баки, не отправиться к Брюсу. 

Баки думает, что есть в этом что-то ненормальное, больное — так прикипеть к кому-то. Но… Брюса хочется до звона в ушах. Его рук, его тепла, его силы. 

Баки отправляется в ванную, принимает душ и, облокотившись о тумбочку и глядя на себя в зеркало, разводит рукой ягодицы, гладит анус смазанными в лубриканте пальцами живой руки. Он хочет его. Хочет так, что готов насаживаться на собственную руку, пусть ощущения и не такие, как от ласк Брюса. Но чем черт не шутит, как говорит Наташа.

Баки не успевает получить удовольствия. Сам себя тормозит. Надевать джинсы, игнорируя стояк, сложно. Но если все получится — Баки еще раз прогоняет в уме свой коварный план — то хорошо будет так, как и не снилось. Натянув футболку и кеды, Баки оставляет старкфон на кровати и уходит. В лифте командует коротко:

— В лабораторию доктора Беннера.

Под лабораторию выделен не просто этаж. Целый комплекс этажей. Но Баки уже научился ориентироваться в этих лабиринтах. Поначалу ориентировался на запах, на звук. Безнадежно терялся и обращался за помощью к ПЯТНИЦЕ. Сейчас он точно знает, куда идти. А придя, обнаруживает пустую лабораторию. Брюса здесь нет. Где искать, черт его знает. Баки присаживается на лабораторный стол, игнорируя смазку между ягодиц и то, что, возможно, останется пятно на джинсах. И раздумывает, что делать дальше.

Через минуту дверь тоненько звенит от рывка, так же, как и звенит в ушах у Брюса. С дребезгом-лязганьем стукается о косяк и захлопывается. Сквозь мерзкий звук пробивается еще голос Ванды. _Свобода ведь заканчивается там, где начинаются права другого, так ведь? Если немножко перефразировать, где начинается безопасность другого..._ Брюс встряхивает головой, очки едва не слетают на пол, так что он снимает их, убирает в карман, не заметив даже, что погнул дужку. 

— В своей бы голове порядок навела, — шипит он, когда мышцы протягивает спазмом, — хотя бы алфавитный. Для системного каталога ум нужен. 

Додумалась же. Или подсказал кто? Глаза затягивает зеленоватым маревом. Брюс смаргивает, хмурится. Безопасность другого, как же. Истина в последней инстанции. И тотальный контроль заодно. Не делай, не думай. И приставленный ствол к виску. 

Не ему, конечно, говорить от презумпции невиновности. Никому из них не говорить об этом. Слишком много у каждого крови на руках. Только вот _его_ голова принадлежит только ему. И это касается любого. Зимнего Солдата и Баки — в первую очередь. Того, кто склеивал себя по кусочкам, не зная, какие из этих кусочков потеряны навсегда.

Брюс закусывает губы до крови, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. Куда там. Ему хочется разнести что-нибудь потверже и побольше. И подольше. Вроде того космического Левиафана читаури. Рвать-крушить-разносить в клочья! Брюс втягивает со свистом воздух в легкие, стискивает кулаки. И вздрагивает, уловив краем глаза отблеск движения в стекле шкафа для мелких приборов. Он разворачивается с почти слышным скрипом и смотрит искоса, пристально. Не моргает даже. 

— Джим. 

Брюс наклоняет голову немного вбок, застывший и натянутый, как тетива Клинтова лука. Если не сильнее, не болезненнее. Его красивые, карие глаза отсвечивают зеленым. Баки знает, что это значит. Злится. Зол как тысяча чертей — о, спасибо, «Пираты Карибского моря»! Чтобы так вывести Брюса из себя… Кто же этот идиот?

— Я тебя ждал… — говорит Баки и думает, что голос должен дрожать.

Он и дрожит. От возбуждения, как ни странно. Ноги у сидящего на столе Баки разъезжаются сами, но ему кажется, что это лучшее, что было с Брюсом сегодня. Потому что смотрит тот так, словно… Словно Баки его якорь. Его вечность. Его лучшее. 

— Иди ко мне, — Баки и сам не знает, почему говорит это. Но эти слова кажутся самыми важными, нужными. 

Под его ладонями что-то мешается, крошится на осколки. Из живой выступает кровь. Баки не обращает на это внимания и разводит колени, чувствуя себя донельзя порнографично. Зря, что ли, старался, Зимний?

Брюс явно не в себе сейчас. Наверное, Баки нужно его успокоить как-то. Сгладить то, что сделал кто-то другой. Но вот ведь — Баки не знает, кто это был и что сделал. Хотя он знает, как отвлечь его, заставить обратить внимание с того, что злит, на себя. Он знает, как тот всхлипывает от касания к его возбужденному члену. Как дышит сорвано. Как кусает Баки за шею, оставляя засосы, следы — и черт с ними, что быстро сойдут! — что Зимний, Баки только его. 

Баки разводит колени так широко, как позволяют джинсы. Наверное, ему и не стоило бы сейчас, на лабораторном столе с раздавленными приборами и что там еще было? Но Брюс молчит, только дышит тяжело, следя глазами за его ногами.

— Иди… — бионической рукой Баки сгребает все за собой, до чего может дотянуться, и сбрасывает на пол. — Ну же… — он откидывается на локти и прикрывает глаза. Он же пришел? Ну так что ты еще хотел, Зимний? — Ты мне нужен.

Взгляд Брюса тяжелый сейчас, неподвижный. Он смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, как прожигает насквозь. Под рубашкой и белым халатом видно не слишком хорошо, но даже так заметно, как его грудь вздымается от напряженного дыхания. На периферии сознания звучит голос Баки. Сознания, которое уплывает потихоньку. Брюс цепляется за это «Иди ко мне» — ниточка к если не спокойствию, то к равновесию. На канате над пропастью. 

Он вздергивает верхнюю губу в почти оскале, облизывает. И вдруг расслабляется, откидывает голову назад, в приоткрытом рту виднеется белая полоска зубов. Медленно, едва ли не нехотя подойдя ближе, он вклинивается меж разведенных бедер Баки, подхватывает под колени и дергает к себе. Близко. Обжигающе. Хорошо. 

— Специально провоцируешь? — хрипло шепчет он в ухо Баки, задевает его губами, влажно проходится языком по раковине и тут же грубо прикусывает, теребит зубами. — Не нужно. Я и так злой. Очень злой сейчас.

Судорожное движение, которым Баки сглатывает нервно, Брюс чувствует всем телом. Сейчас, на грани трансформации, организм у него улавливает каждую вибрацию, каждый звук. И потому Брюс отлично слышит звук, с которым обычно отрывается прилипшая к чему-то ткань, когда Баки немного сдвигается. Он наваливается на него грудью, и Баки цепляется за его плечи, виснет. Так что можно легко скользнуть ладонью под задницу, смять и нащупать пальцами влажное пятно у шва.

— Вот как.

От Брюса веет опасностью так, что у Баки волосы на загривке встают дыбом. В глазах у Брюса зелень того оттенка, какого, наверное, вообще не должно быть в природе. От его хриплого шепота Баки продирает словно по оголенным нервам. Он цепляется за него судорожно, боясь не то отпустить, не то подпустить. Возбуждение пеленой застилает глаза, дыхание учащается. Баки прикрывает глаза, облизываясь. Наслаждаясь предвкушением — минута перед тем, как сознание затопит удовольствием. Время как будто замедляется — эдакий слоу-моушн, как в кино. Чужое дыхание на шее обжигает, сильные плечи под пальцами — он чувствует, как мышцы перекатываются. Руки под коленями, удерживающие на весу. Бугор на брюках, прижимающийся к заднице. Баки готов уже елозить, притираясь ближе и выдыхая, когда головка его собственного члена больно упирается в ширинку — идиот-соблазнитель ты, Зимний, белье-то нужно было надеть. 

От рук Брюса на заднице бьет током-возбуждением прямо по позвоночнику. Баки заливается краской стыда-смущения. Что-то Брюс подумает о полустабильном, повернутом на сексе бывшем сержанте, бывшем агенте ГИДРЫ, бывшем убийце. К чести Баки, Брюс единственный, кто вызывает в нем это неконтролируемое, преследующее по пятам желание не только даже секса, а близости. Именно интимного тактильного контакта, иногда мимолетного — когда Брюс рассеянно, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, касается губами виска Баки в легком поцелуе. От невинной, полуслучайной ласки Баки жмурится от удовольствия. Такие мелочи бесценны.

— Я же сказал, что ты мне нужен. Это не провокация, это констатация факта, — шепчет Баки в ответ, пряча глаза. Ему немного стыдно от самого себя. Но Брюс смотрит тяжело, пристально, и сердце замирает под его внимательным взглядом. Баки осторожно двигает бедрами, прижимаясь крепче, ближе, намекая.

 _Нужен_ — отдается в голове Брюса, стучит, пульсирует на виске. Сказать бы сейчас, что _да, да, ты мне тоже нужен, потому и взбешен так_. Нужен. Только челюсти у него сводит, тело корежит уже судорогой. Так, что стиснутый кулак сам взлетает и обрушивается на столешницу. Выплеснуть из себя все: гнев, боль и страх. Не за себя даже страх. И страшно, потому что от такого не защититься. Не защитить. 

Мелкие осколки впиваются в кожу, ранят до крови, хрупают под пальцами. Еще сильнее обостряют восприятие. И заставляют Брюса сконцентрироваться на том, кто рядом. Кто прямо перед ним. Баки сейчас для него как ориентир, единственная прочная зацепка в двоящемся сознании. Либо выплеснуть ярость на разгром помещения, либо — на Баки. Только его трогать опасно. Легко смять, легко навредить. Слишком ценный. 

— ПЯТНИЦА, — Брюс уже почти сипит, едва раскрывая рот. — Закрой лабораторию. От всех. И уйди, — не в том он состоянии, чтобы говорить вежливо. Да и вообще говорить.

Даже целовать не получится. Ни нежно, ни страстно, ни как-либо еще. Только кусать, вгрызаться зубами в плоть. А так нельзя: Баки — свой. Джим. Его Джим. И его — Ветерок. Его — только беречь. 

— Смотри на меня, — говорит Брюс. 

Широкая ладонь давит, сильным движением проходится от колена к бедру и выше, по ребрам до шеи, ловит Баки под подбородок. Брюс наклоняется еще ниже, лицом к лицу, облизывает пересохшие губы и едва-едва не касается губ Баки. Вглядывается в его глаза пару мгновений, толкается жестко, с напором, и перехватывает его руки. Стаскивает его со стола, разворачивает тут же спиной к себе и притирается крепко стоящим членом к заду Баки, долго и плотно. 

Баки даже испугаться не успевает, инстинкт самосохранения упорно молчит. Дыхание у него перехватывает, комок воздуха застревает где-то в горле, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Хотя, по уму-то, Зимнему стоит сорваться с места и как минимум занять не такую уязвимую позицию — распластанный под разъяренным Беннером, Зимний в крайне невыгодном положении. Как максимум — рвануть из лаборатории, переждать, дать ему время остыть, вернуться в себя. Но рядом с Беннером у Зимнего ни ума, ни тактического преимущества. Особенно, когда тот так близко, что едва не целует. Глаз не оторвать от него. И приказ смотреть, а это именно приказ, тут без вариантов, не при чем. От такого Брюса руки у Баки дрожат, спина выгибается, а член стоит так, что мокро уже не только между ягодиц, но и в паху. Баки уже и рот приоткрывает, и для поцелуя, и чувствуя, как Брюс притирается жестко, только что не жестоко, вставшим членом. Возбужденный настолько, что во рту у Баки мгновенно пересыхает, а ноги и разъехались бы еще шире, но некуда. Да и Брюс держит крепко, не вырваться. То есть вырваться, конечно, но ни за что…

С каждым толчком Брюса край столешницы все сильнее врезается в живот Баки, ему только и остается, что выбрать — оказаться с пережатыми внутренностями или улечься на битое стекло, выставляя зад на пользование Брюсу. И когда Баки размашисто сметает все на пол, выбора-то, собственно, не остается.

Брюс дышит прерывисто, почти вырывает пуговицу из джинс Баки, стягивает их, оставляя болтаться на одной ноге. Так больше теплой кожи. Больше Баки в руках. Ему остро хочется вбиваться в него, сладко и глубоко, сильно!.. Но последней разумной мыслью бьется: нельзя. Слишком много шансов, что сорвется. И порвет его в клочья, растерзает. 

Брюс стонет напрягшимся горлом и трет пальцем горячий смазанный вход. Надавливает, едва ли на полдюйма протискиваясь внутрь. Подхватить Баки опять под колено, заставляя закинуть ногу на стол, раскрывая его еще больше, для Брюса дело секунды. И секунды же — самому опуститься на колени. Ладонью он крепко держит, прижимает его к металлу столешницы. Вдыхает жадно, голодно. И лижет языком меж ягодиц. Мокро и длинно.

Для Баки все происходит как в кино — он словно наблюдает со стороны, как если бы был ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Вот Брюс сдергивает его со стола, разворачивает так стремительно, что Баки по лицу хлещут его же волосы. Вот Баки ошалело смотрит на стол с раскрошенным стеклом, какими-то приборами, еще черти чем. Он чувствует, как Беннер почти бьет его членом ровно по шву джинсов, точно попадая туда, где мокро от смазки, — нужно было легкие трикотажные брюки надеть, мелькает запоздало в голове, ему же больно наверняка. Вот Баки скалится от врезавшегося в живот края столешницы. Понимает, что сейчас его будут ебать так, что какие там искры из глаз. Это хорошо, если все только ими ограничится. Как бы не заорать от ужаса и возбуждения. Ему вроде и страшно, таким он Брюса еще не видел, но только еще сильнее хочется. Ты ж за этим пришел, Зимний, нет?

Вот Баки вскидывает руки и проводит по столу, очищая его от стекла и прочего. Если уж и отдаваться так и здесь, то, по крайней мере, без стекла в теле. Как оказывается без штанов, с вздернутой и согнутой в колене ногой на столе, понять он не успевает. От беглой ласки по анусу Баки стонет коротко, едва слышно, и зажмуривается, готовясь принимать в себя член Брюса. Вот как чувствовал, подготовился, не жалея смазки. Хотя, после памятного первого секса с проникновением, Баки провел тщательное исследование всего ассортимента лубрикантов, до которого смог дотянуться. А когда покупал, ощущал себя снабженцем порностудии. И найдись кто любопытный, кому вздумается пошарить по их этажу, тот сильно удивится. 

Вот Баки вдыхает глубоко, расслабляясь, чтобы когда Брюс вломится в него, первый дискомфорт не сбил возбуждение. Но вместо горячего члена получает… Несколько мгновений Баки не верит себе — да быть не может! Господи-Иисус-Мария-Иосиф! И это последнее связное, что еще успевает подумать Баки. Потому что дальше уже он, цепляясь живой рукой в собственную ягодицу и отводя ее максимально в сторону, утыкается лбом в бионическую и гортанно стонет. Только бы не кончить прямо сейчас. Только бы не кончить… Холод столешницы лабораторного стола обжигает его сочащуюся смазкой головку. От чего и больно, и хорошо, и господи-боже-мой!

— Брюс, — вырывается у него жадное, пока он выгибает спину, отставляя зад и привставая на носок. — Еще!

Язык Брюса как огнем оглаживает вокруг вмиг ставшего чувствительным ануса. Ягодицы чуть покалывает щетина. Одной рукой Брюс придерживает его, давит на поясницу, второй поглаживает Баки по бедру, задранному на стол. И от этих рук, от языка, от охватывающего наслаждения Баки хочется не орать, а скулить тихонько — настолько много ему сейчас, настолько хорошо. Он отрывает лоб от металла руки, заводит ее назад и впивается в ягодицу, симметрично правой руке. Открываясь больше, полнее. Лбом снова в металл, но уже стола. И попадает как раз во вмятину, оставленную Брюсом. Дыша тяжело, словно прессом придавило, постанывая, вскрикивая сквозь зубы. Контраст между взбешенным Брюсом и почти невыносимым удовольствием от ощущения его языка сводит с ума. Баки как будто горит, еще немного и даже пепла не останется. Пот заливает его лицо, спина, ноги — все мокрое. А оргазм уже подбирается, уже сжимается пружиной внутри, готовясь разжаться и поглотить, вышвырнуть за грань. 

Баки двигается слегка, трется грудью о стол, чтобы мягкая ткань футболки проехалась по соскам. Стонет, когда чувствует, как Брюс языком ввинчивается внутрь, как от его дыхания по нежной коже между ягодицами разбегается крупная дрожь. Двигает еще и бедрами, прокатываясь головкой по столу снизу. И сжимает руки на ягодицах сильнее, крепче, чтобы хоть болью впившихся в кожу ногтей на одной руке и металла на другой остановить, притормозить оргазм, раскручивающийся от паха и по позвоночнику выше. Хочется и прохрипеть, чтобы остановился, и просить еще. 

У Брюса на языке слегка вяжет, во рту странно от смазки. Он сжимает губы, пытаясь прихватить скользкую кожу, и, когда Баки в очередной раз ухватывается ладонью, раскрывая себя сильнее, не выдерживает. Кусает фаланги, лижет между пальцами, подныривает под них кончиком языка, лаская стиснутые ягодицы. Брюс дышит жарко, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и огнем. Таким же, каким пылает сейчас Баки.

Который крупно дрожит всем телом, каждая мышца натянута струной. Еще немного и сил терпеть, сдерживаться не останется. Выдержка у него отменная, но не тогда, когда он распят, растекся по столу в лаборатории с усыпанным битым стеклом полом. Руки Брюса накрывают его собственные, и Баки наконец разжимает впившиеся в собственный зад пальцы и хватается за стол. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — невнятно бормочет он, сам не зная, чего просит, — пожалуйста… 

Брюс почти рычит от тихого «пожалуйста» Баки. Резковатые запахи мыла и смазки перебивает запах чистой, разгоряченной и влажной кожи. Брюс вроде бы и прижимается, но касается только кончиком языка. Разглаживает чувствительные складки мыщц, проталкивается в еще не разработанный хорошо вход. Больше дразнит, чем на самом деле трахает языком. 

Край столешницы корежится в хватке бионической руки, и тонкий звук сминающегося металла вплетается в тяжелое дыхание их обоих и стоны-всхлипы Баки. Он приподнимает грудь, хаотично дергая бедрами, чтобы и членом проехаться по гладкой изнанке уже нагревшегося от жара его тела стола. И податься к Брюсу ближе. 

— Не могу больше, Брюс, — вырывается у него жалобное, срывающимся голосом. — Пожалуйста, — Баки зажмуривается, рот у него приоткрывается, каждый вздох дается с трудом. А в паху раскаляется, разгоняется жгучее, болезненное удовольствие.

Брюс с нажимом проводит ногтями по складкам под ягодицами и трет по ритмично по покрасневшему анусу. Так, что Баки, и так стоявший на полу на цыпочках, поджимает пальцы, виснет на столе и — ах ты ж черт — на языке Брюса.

Пока удовольствие не затопило его с головой, Баки бессознательно пытается урвать больше. Стол под животом уже мокрый — Баки сам мокрый как мышь, чтобы удержаться ему приходится не просто держаться за противоположный край, а подтягиваться на нем. Мышцы на живой руке напрягаются так, что ее едва не сводит. Как и ноги, все тело целиком. А хочется еще, еще, еще. Которого так и не наступает — Брюс как мучает, как наказывает за что-то, каждый раз отстраняясь, когда Баки подается к нему.

— Ну же, пожалуйста, — контролировать голос у него уже не получается. Да что там, в постели с Брюсом контролировать не удается ничего, ни голос, ни рвущиеся из горла слова, ни тело, жадно, открыто тянущееся навстречу. В постели и на столе, как выясняется. Баки облизывается лихорадочно, чувствуя железный привкус во рту — он обкусал губы, пытаясь сдержаться и не сорваться в недовольный скулеж. — Да трахни уже, черт бы тебя побрал!

Стол качается под балансирующим на нем Баки. Он упирается широко разведенными ногами в пол и прогибается в спине, утыкаясь лицом в предплечье и прикусывая кожу. Боль отрезвляет слегка, но явно недостаточно.

— Нет, — веско и низко произносит Брюс, не отрываясь от того, чем занят. Да так, что вибрация от его голоса продирает не хуже колючей проволоки по всем внутренностям. Ему хочется, хочется самому до звездочек в глазах, вставить уже на всю длину. Отыметь и пометить собой. Вжимать в себя, натягивать, чтобы Баки скулил и держаться не мог. Даже пальцем шевельнуть. Чтобы доставить ему такое же кипучее удовольствие, какое растекается в нем самом.

Только ледяным обручем ему сжимает голову: нельзя. Если начнет, то не остановится. Даже если сорвется в трансформацию. И мысль о том, что тогда останется от Баки — точнее, чего уже не останется — держит его, как будто он мозгами зацепился за блесну, за крючок размером для акулы. Нельзя. Потому что всего сейчас слишком: и желания, и ярости. 

На очередной стон Баки Брюс скользит ладонью между его широко расставленных ног, обхватывает тяжелую мошонку, оттягивает вниз и тут же прижимает вверх всей ладонью. Ведет пальцами, плотно сжимает член у основания. 

— Кончай, — приказывает Брюс, целует почти.

Толкается внутрь, глубже и дальше, лижет изнутри, выворачивает язык — не хуже французского поцелуя. Он раздвигает челюсть шире, чтобы еще и касаться раскрытыми губами. Ему почти больно, шея затекает, только сам же остановиться не может. И, крепко обхватывая ладонью ствол, быстро дрочит Баки.

Для того не кончить становится непосильной задачей. В ушах у него глухо бухает пульс, а тело становится как будто чужим, словно само знает, что и как нужно. От стали в голосе Брюса, от его сильной руки, проходящейся лаской по поджавшимся яичкам, сжимающейся на члене ровно так, как хотелось, Баки срывается в оргазм, как в пропасть падает. Он успевает только зажмуриться, когда удовольствие раскатывается широкой волной, вызывая в нем дрожь и тонкий, отчаянный какой-то стон. 

Баки сжимается весь, напрягает каждую мышцу, каменеет буквально. И стонет так сладко, что не отпустить. Брюс гладит его, уже медленно и обманчиво спокойно, от щиколотки к колену, по бедру. Сжимает ягодицу. Другая его ладонь мокрая от спермы Баки. Он удерживает ею тяжелый член. И ласкает языком широко и протяжно, от яичек до пульсирующего входа, слизывая дрожь оргазма.

Брюс поднимается с коленей и нетерпеливо тянет распластанного по столу Баки на себя, не давая продышаться больше минуты. Стаскивает со стола, давая упираться только грудью. Крепко стискивает руками бедра, до боли, до синяков. Уже сейчас под пальцами побелело, отпустит — следы роскошно нальются краснотой. 

Баки прижимается пылающей щекой к прохладной поверхности. Тело у него расслабленное, приятно податливое. От напряжения неудовлетворенного желания не остается и воспоминания. Второй волной его накрывает негой. Больше всего Баки сейчас хочется в постель, раскинуться на простыне, чувствуя Брюса рядом. Его руку на животе. Закинутую на бедро ногу. Горячее дыхание. Слышать его хриплый голос, такой привычный уже. Чувствовать, как своя подсыхающая сперма чуть стягивает кожу в паху, на животе. Слегка елозить ягодицами, ощущая как растянутый, иногда наполненный спермой анус приятно саднит. Целовать легко, прикрывая глаза. 

Эти мгновения после секса Баки любит едва ли не больше, чем сам секс. Когда страсть крепкой хватки на бедрах сменяется нежностью легких поглаживаний. До которой, впрочем, далеко. Брюс дергает его едва не грубо, впивается пальцами так, что хочется одернуть, попросить полегче. Но Баки только зубы стискивает — если Брюс хочет его так, значит, он получит его так. 

Тот дергает его сильнее, сдвигает ему ноги сам. Перехватывает рукой под живот, удерживает едва ли не на весу. И вжикает молнией, выправляя собственный член. Раздеваться слишком долго. Слишком для этого Брюс взвинчен, как сжатая пружина. Он плюет на ладонь, растирает по члену и сразу же толкается между сведенных ног Баки. Там скользко от слюны, смазки, спермы Баки и так тесно. Брюс двигается рвано, въезжая до упора, задевая головкой мошонку Баки. Внизу хлюпает как-то особенно пошло, когда Брюс дергает бедрами. Зубцы застежки и жесткие волоски в паху неприятно раздражают кожу Баки под ягодицами, царапают при каждом толчке. И тут же Брюс сам царапает Баки, другой рукой, скребет ногтями по спине под сбившейся футболкой. Он рычит глухо, зацепившись взглядом за след укуса на хребте Баки, оставшийся с прошлой их ночи. Сам он стонет-хрипит и вбивается рывками, быстрыми и сильными, толкается, пока наконец не замирает, почти натягивая Баки на себя. 

Пока Брюс доводит себя до оргазма, Баки лениво размышляет о том, что его план по соблазнению Брюса в который уже раз провалился еще до того, как он начал его реализовывать в полной мере. И превратился в… Да черт его знает, во что именно. Кому за это спасибо сказать? Потому что, как и в предыдущих случаях, получилось даже лучше, чем задумывалось.

Брюс напряжен и вытянут так, что кажется, позвоночник сейчас хрустнет. Но вот он отодвигается, делает шаг назад. Тянется в карман халата за платком, вытирает член и поправляет одежду. Смотрит с прищуром, как Баки приподнимается, отталкивается от стола. Ладони с режущим уши скрипом проезжаются по гладкой поверхности, и Брюс морщится. В голове еще бьются мысли, сталкиваются в клубящемся мареве гнева. И в ушах до сих пор стоят слова Ванды.

У Баки между лопаток горит от взгляда Брюса. Между бедер все мокрое, липкое. Футболку тоже хоть отжимай. Джинсы болтаются на лодыжке, одна нога все еще обута, вторая босиком. Повернуться и встретиться с Брюсом глазами ему сейчас невыносимо. Потому Баки и не поворачивается. 

Преувеличенно медленно он стягивает футболку, снимает кед, наступив на задник, высвобождает ногу из джинсов, оставаясь полностью обнаженным. Ноги подрагивают в коленях — да, Зимний, с твоей страстью поваляться в постели после секса какая тебе лаборатория. Скомканой футболкой он утирает лицо, ему хочется протереть и между ног, но ситуация совсем не располагает к подобной откровенности. Почему-то сейчас все так неловко. Может, от того, что таким он Брюса еще не видел. Для Баки уже привычно — удивительно, что так быстро — попадать в неловкие ситуации у него на глазах. Брюс потом подшучивает незло, а у Баки все внутри замирает от нежности: в этом есть что-то такое трогательное, чему он не знает названия, но тонко улавливает. В конце концов, потерпит до душа, ничего страшного. 

— Кто тебя так? — спрашивает Баки, наклоняясь за джинсами. Рано или поздно повернуться придется, но еще есть минутка, чтобы встряхнуть их, прежде чем натягивать на себя. Застегнуть молнию, пуговицу. Обуться. Присутствие Брюса за спиной ощущается всей кожей. Он молчит, но точно смотрит, в этом Баки уверен. И что там у него в глазах, как смотрит и что видит?

— Целовать не буду, уж извини, — Брюс едва ли не язвительно усмехается, жестко. 

Но секунду спустя обнимает Баки, обхватывает со спины и прижимает к себе. Как будто извинясь за недавнюю грубость. Баки горячий, влажный и до странного не боящийся его. Так, что это ошеломляет. Обезоруживает. Хотя бояться стоило бы. Может быть, не того, что Халк бы в ярости изувечил его — нет, он, слава богам, уже их познакомил, Халк бы не тронул своего. Но от того, что могло бы произойти, если бы Баки оказался под взбешенным и возбужденным Халком, Брюса прошибает неприятной дрожью. Тем более, что Баки бы был дезориентирован и стреножен болтающимися на ногах джинсами. Тем более, что Халк бы почувствовал на нем запах Брюса.

Нет. Только не такое. Только не с ним. Брюс сжимает руки еще крепче и утыкается лбом в плечо Баки. Срез металлической пластины давит больно на переносицу, но так даже лучше. Так он точно знает, что все в порядке. До хорошо им пока далековато. Особенно, если вспомнить опять тот отвратительный разговор на общем этаже.

— Стив рассказывал тебе, как мы со Старком создали Альтрона? Или сам читал в документах? — Брюс буквально выталкивает из себя слова. Говорит медленно и продолжает, лишь дождавшись утвердительного хмыканья Баки.

— Альтрон должен был обеспечить отсутствие угроз. Превентивным методом. Так же, как и проект «Озарение», в принципе. Чем все закончилось, ты знаешь лучше меня. 

Брюс вздыхает, поднимает голову и рассказывает четче. Его до сих пор немного потряхивает от всплеска адреналина и сорвавшейся трансформации, так что он держится за Баки. Ему остро хочется закурить, но такие успокаивающие привычки пришлось бросить давным-давно, когда стало ясно, что внезапное отсутствие сигарет чревато нехорошими последствиями. 

— Альтрона нам хватило, чтобы хорошо понять и на практике опробовать концепцию тотального контроля и всеобщей безопасности. А вот некоторые не умеют абстрагироваться и проводить параллели между физическим контролем и контролем ментальным, — Брюс прижимается опять щекой к спине Баки и произносит неслышно: — Ненавижу колдунов.

— Так это из-за меня? — Баки распахивает глаза и поворачивается к Брюсу. — Ты из-за меня разозлился?

Брюс молчит, только смотрит внимательно в глаза, обнимая осторожно. Баки утыкается лицом ему в шею. Всей неловкости как ни бывало. Он вдыхает глубоко, прижимается крепче и замирает. Они еще долго так и стоят, молча и думая друг о друге.


	15. в которой много имен

Стив зовет его Баки, как и раньше. От этого вернувшегося имени внутри щемит болью и воспоминаниями об украденной у него жизни. И вперемешку нежности и гнева в этой боли. 

Старк зовет его Холодным сердцем, иногда Замороженной принцессой. Ответить на это нечего. В каком-то смысле, ему даже приятно не слышать едкое «Барнс» в исполнении Старка, которое у того всегда звучит оскорблением. 

Клинт зовет приятелем. 

Сам он думает о себе как о Зимнем. 

Доктор Беннер зовет Баки Джеймсом. Как и Наташа, только у нее это строгое официальное «Джеймс» звучит иначе. С налетом игривого флирта, но у нее так и смертельные угрозы звучат. У Беннера «Джеймс» выходит сухим, деловым. Поначалу Баки так терялся от этого безукоризненно вежливого обращения, что мгновенно забывал, что с Беннером он уже на ты. И сбивался на «вы» и «доктор Беннер» в ответ. Потом привык. Сейчас «Джеймс» от Беннера, особенно в присутствии остальных, прокатывается дрожью по его телу, концентрируясь преимущественно в паху. 

Наедине Беннер зовет Баки Джеймсом только в попытке призвать к порядку, если игривость Баки в какой-то момент кажется ему неуместной. Тогда в ровном, всегда мягком голосе Беннера появляются нежные нотки. От которых Баки накрывает еще сильнее, и ни о каком порядке он думать уже не может. Тогда уже не за горами хриплое «Джим». 

Джимом Беннер зовет его только когда они одни. Ни разу не сорвался, ни разу не назвал так в присутствии кого-то третьего. Когда они вдвоем, Беннер выстанывает, рычит, хрипит это «Джим». И от него Баки обмирает весь, вслушиваясь, впитывая, запоминая. Он никогда не поправляет. Это «Джим» — только для них двоих.

***

Доктор, Роберт, Брюс и Беннер — это все его имена. В разных вариациях и произносимые с разными интонациями. Доктор — когда после миссии Тони смотрит заискивающе и просит подлатать его: «Хоть немножечко, ты же доктор!». Иногда так же жалобно и настойчиво смотрят Наташа и Клинт. Потому что не любят врачей. А он — как бы доктор, но как бы и нет. И почему-то никого из них ни капли не волнует, что докторская степень у него в ядерной физике, но уж никак не в медицине. Но теперь приходится соответствовать. Потому что к другим они не пойдут до тех пор, пока их туда не понесут.

Роберт — почти забытое сейчас, как и Бобби, и Роб, и все те забавные и не очень имена, которыми его называли родители. Одна половина родителей, по крайней мере. Мама. А потом и тетя. То, как называл его отец, лучше не вспоминать. Потому что тогда проявится его не-его имя, Другого Парня. 

Брюс — привычное и обычное. Брюс — где угодно, от Башни Мстителей и самих Мстителей до совершенно непонятных, вдребезги разрушенных мест, но, как правило, тоже от Мстителей. Иногда — эй, парень, ты в порядке? — одним словом, не важно, на каком языке. От совершенно незнакомых людей.

Беннер или, как как вариант, доктор Беннер — на хелликариэре или в каком-нибудь университете. В лабораториях, на лекциях, в кафетерии. И еще — когда они только начинали. Они, Мстители. Три доктора, два шпиона и капитан. 

Есть еще куча мелких прозвищ, которыми награждает его Тони. Которые не запоминаются, за исключением очень уж полюбившихся ему или остальным Мстителям. И которые в равной степени относятся и к нему, и к Другому Парню. Халку. Его гневу, получившему вдруг личность, тело и разум. Но все они значимы или — _Малыш_ — были значимы. 

Брюс — еще раз, но уже по-другому. От человека, который появился в его жизни неожиданно даже для самого себя. С которым они даже не могут разобраться, кто они друг другу. Но «Брюс» от него звучит совсем иначе. Так, что слышится везде. И везде же будет услышано.


	16. в которой герои опять просто живут

Выбор фильма для киновечера — дело более чем ответственное, тем более, что завтра собраться должны все, даже Клинт и Наташа одновременно вырываются со своих суперсекретных шпионских заданий. Да что там, Тор спускается с небес и вместе с Джейн собирается присоединиться к ним. Так что Баки от лица Брюса погружается в пучину трагедий, комедий и драм. Иногда слишком драматичных для его тонкой душевной организации.

Баки шевелит пальцами, сжимает и разжимает кулак, заставляя металлические пластины передвинуться. Потом оглядывает царапину — с очередных догонялок с Халком — и напрягает спину, чтобы прочувствовать все синяки и укусы — с очередной их ночи.

— Да у нас прям свои пятьдесят оттенков. Зеленого. Суперхиро эдишн.

— М-м-м...Да. Действительно, — Брюс поворачивается к нему от стола, за которым работает, пока Баки лениво шатается по ютьюбу. — Почему бы, собственно, и нет.

Он опирается бедром о столешницу и вскидывает голову, делано высокомерно глядя на Баки сверху вниз. По крайней мере, наверное, делано. Ну, Баки надеется. И пытается не смотреть, как остро выпирает кадык на шее Брюса. Как дергается, пока тот продолжает что-то говорить.

И пропускает момент, когда Брюс...

— Ну что, Джим, согласен?

... Резко шлепает по ладони невесть откуда взявшейся линейкой.

— Согласен, — выпаливает Баки, не успевая обдумать даже ту часть, что услышал. Он приподнимается с дивана и только тогда, опомнившись, щурится подозрительно и спрашивает осторожно: — А на что я согласен?

— Вечером узнаешь, раз сейчас все прослушал, — Брюс улыбается только.

Вернее, усмехается, чего обычно за ним не водится, и возвращается к расчетам, оставляя Баки предполагать худшее. Или лучшее, это смотря с какой стороны поглядеть.

***

И оно все-таки происходит. Поздно вечером уже, когда прошла его обычная тренировка со Стивом, когда Тони в очередной раз пообщался с его рукой, когда... Много чего случилось, в общем, и теперь Баки, чистый и гладко выбритый, лежит на кровати и пытается устроиться поудобнее. Получается у него плохо: руки зафиксированы и растянуты по ширине спинки кровати, ноги — тоже, разве что ремни там длиннее. Ремни, да. Заготовленные для Халка.

Червячок сомнения начинает грызть Баки, еще когда Брюс уходит в ванную, напевая себе под нос что-то про любовь, птиц и восстания. Дверь он не закрывает ни на секунду, оставаясь поблизости и не покидая поля зрения Баки, так что тот имеет прекрасную возможность наконец опознать песню. И червячок сомнения моментально превращается едва ли не в удава. 

— Брюс, нет! 

Попытка не пытка, так что Баки решает смалодушничать и начать тактическое отступление. Или хотя бы отползание, насколько это представляется возможным в его распяленном положении. 

— Rien n’y fait, menace ou prière! — делает ударение на строчке Брюс и выглядывает на пару секунд из ванной. — Ты уже согласился, Джим. Поздно идти на попятную. Ничего не поделаешь, не помогут ни слезы, ни угрозы…

Баки обреченно бьется затылком о заботливо подложенную подушку и стонет бессильно. 

— Рифма вышла, конечно, так себе. 

Сомнения перерастают в уверенность, но смиряться с бесславным поражением Баки не хочет абсолютно. Тем более, что это означает еще несколько часов мучений классической музыкой, а то и чем похуже.

— Подколки тебя тоже не спасут, — Брюс выходит в спальню и… да, в самой любимой им и нелюбимой Баки пижаме. Той, в которой у Брюса не мерзнут плечи. Той, которая разрисована мелкими Железными Человечками и подарена Железным Человеком настоящим, а потому вызывает у Баки приступы необоснованной, но оттого не менее жгучей ревности. — Даже если они вполне справедливы.

— Брюс, красный! — Баки смотрит жалобно, но говорит твердо и с неугасающей надеждой. — Красный, я говорю.

— А, цвет у рисунков? Ну да, все верно, — Брюс усмехается, делая вид, что не понимает, и продолжает подсушивать волосы полотенцем.

— Стоп-слово я тоже прослушал, да? — Баки прикрывает глаза в ожидании неминуемого. 

Когда Брюс _мурлычет_ себе что-то под нос, это уже признак нехорошего. Но когда он даже не пытается попадать в ноты…

— Да не переживай ты так. Как там? Безопасность, — Брюс загибает палец и кивает на очень даже мягкую и удобную кровать. — Добровольность. И здравомыслие, — он постукивает загнутыми пальцами по своей голове. — Все есть.

— Я бы не переживал так, если бы все ограничивалось лишь сексом, но сейчас даже предполагать страшно, — Баки зябко поводит плечами и шмыгает носом.

— Не делай из меня злодея. Я же супергерой. Я не могу причинять вред другим. Мне по статусу, так сказать, не положено.

— Слова, слова…

Глядя, как Брюс откладывает измученное полотенце, Баки вздрагивает. Шансов нет. Он напрягает руки, но вырываться и повода нет, и несолидно. 

— И все же это бесчеловечно, — Баки шепчет уже в темноте, освещаемой только ночником на стороне Брюса.

— Человечно. Очень даже человечно. Я тебя даже укрыл. Целым одеялом, — голос Брюса ровный и уверенный.

— Но ни кусочка твоего!

— Ни кусочка. И сегодня ты точно будешь держать свои конечности при себе. 

Блаженное выражение его лица в воображении Баки достраивается само, такое же, какое оно наверняка есть и в реальности.

— Сам ведь замерзнешь и будешь рад моей повышенной температуре тела.

— Но не твоему весу. Дышать же невозможно, когда ты наваливаешься весь.

— Я не толстый, — Баки бурчит чисто из чувства противоречия и замолкает все-таки, глядя в потолок.

И все-таки происходит оно — лучшее. Потому что Брюс, наконец, говорит ему насмешливо и невыносимо нежно:

— Ты замечательный, Джим, — он целует так же ласково и попутно расстегивает на себе пижамную рубашку.

Но ремни не отстегивает. Так что Баки усмехается ему в губы и выгибается навстречу, принимая правила игры.


	17. в которой Баки нежен, а Брюс откровенен

Баки возвращается в Башню уже затемно. За все четыре недели командировки и дорогу обратно он так наговорился со Стивом, что сейчас ему хочется просто молчать, просто слушать, просто дать телу расслабиться, а разуму отдохнуть. Поднимаясь в лифте, он в нетерпении похлопывает по бедру, слыша, как под пальцами тихо бряцают нож и ключ-карта с брелками: сувенирным щитом кэпа и лего-Халком. Стив смеялся над ним, разглядывая и вертя в руках, когда Баки только купил его. Он и сам от себя не ожидал такого. Но кусок пластика жизнерадостного зеленого цвета с металлическим кольцом как будто напоминание, что его ждут. Не только Стив. Что теперь есть кто-то, кому он нужен не только как старый друг или Зимний.

***

Брюс пересчитывает. Графики на планшете сияют ровными линиями и невыносимо режут глаза. Двадцать один день перепроверки и верификации результатов — немного слишком, но оторваться все равно не очень-то получается. Увеличить бы чувствительность детекторов.... Чтобы хоть не одну десятитысячную регистрировали, а полторы. Десятитысячных, да. Важно. Очень. Настолько же важно, как и рекалибровка умножителя в одиннадцать вечера. И потом еще раз на следующий день. 

Шкала под пальцами раздвигается, делений становится больше, как будто мало было и погрешности в полпроцента. Брюс трет переносицу под очками и с усталым вздохом откладывает старкпад на столик перед диваном. С одной стороны, наличие такой техники значительно облегчает жизнь. И спасает сотни деревьев. А с другой — совершенно расхолаживает и сбивает с ритма. По крайней мере, режим дня он нарушает уже четвертую неделю, равно как и режим питания. Следить за Тони в этом плане привычно, а вот за собой... Это куда сложнее. Поэтому сейчас он встанет, дойдет до кухни и что-нибудь съест. И выпьет чаю. На этот раз, пожалуй, с мятой. Ночью же, самое то? Успокаивает, расслабляет. То, что нужно. Расслабиться наконец. Почему-то привычное спокойствие поддерживать стало несколько труднее. То ли Луна не в том доме, то ли солнечная активность увеличилась в отношении ватт на поверхность. Или просто чего-то не хватает.

— ПЯТНИЦА, будь добра, синхронизируй раскладки на планшете с компьютерами в лаборатории. Я гляну попозже, — Брюс поднимается с места и заправляет сбившуюся рубашку под ремень брюк. 

Сейчас по плану должен быть семичасовой сон. Так что он отправляется на кухню и мастерит себе сэндвич, заваривает большую чашку чаю. Сэндвич — удачно мягкий, чашка — неудачно горячая. Уронить не уронит, но до обычного места перед экраном донести неудобно. Умница ПЯТНИЦА понятливо включает телевизор. Могла бы и фильм какой-нибудь поставить, разницы немного. Но так было бы грустнее — пропало бы немотивированное чувство единения с еще парой миллионов людей, которые смотрят то же самое. Глупо, возможно. Но ничего другого ему не остается. 

— ... You have made my life complete and I love you so... — Брюс хмыкает невесело, когда Пресли в фильме почти озвучивает его мысли. Хотя, не так уж и невесело, нормально. Нормально. Просто ему самому уже немного непривычно теперь проводить вечера в одиночестве. 

Двери лифта разъезжаются с не слишком приятным металлическим звуком, и Баки осторожно выходит, ступает мягко. Не крадется, нет. Хотя, кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Зимний? Именно, что крадется, как хищник на мягких лапах, окидывает помещение взглядом. От выработанного, вбитого в него рефлекса мгновенно оценивать обстановку, находя слепые зоны и точки, максимально подходящие для атаки, его самого передергивает. Он не хочет быть таким здесь, с Брюсом. Баки делает глубокий вдох, отгоняя мелькнувшую тревогу, и сосредотачивается на фигуре сидящего на диване Беннера. Задумавшегося и не заметившего его. 

Пусть тот и сидит спиной, но Баки мгновенно мысленно представляет его лицо. Он знает его привычку нервно прикусывать губы изнутри, похлопывая по ним кончиками пальцев. Он знает его мимику, как тот наклоняет голову вправо, погружаясь в размышления. Как потирает переносицу пальцами, каким жестом снимает очки. Как меняется тембр его голоса в зависимости от темы беседы, личности собеседника и желания или нежелания говорить — все эти детали, штрихи, нюансы, то, что можно узнать только находясь рядом, Баки методично запоминает и хранит как маленькие драгоценности. Наблюдая и запоминая не потому, что надо, а потому что это дает ему хотя бы иллюзию чувства нормальности. Той самой нормальности, которая закончилась для него в 45-ом году в Европе.

Баки замирает ненадолго, даже дыхание задерживает, и неслышно подходит к дивану. Металлической рукой не двигает — Брюс услышит бионику. Присаживается на корточки позади, втягивает знакомый запах — лаборатория, мускус, кедр и неожиданно мята. От удовольствия он даже глаза прикрывает. Брюс проводит левой рукой по волосам, потирает загривок, разминая затекшие наверняка мышцы и одновременно отпивая из чашки в правой руке. А Баки залипает взглядом на часах на его запястье. Наклоняется чуть вперед и дует легонько на кожу сразу под линией роста волос, давя желание прижаться губами, поцеловать.

От чашки в руке поднимаются витки ароматного пара. Взгляд Брюса цепляется за них, сам он как будто подвисает, не хуже не-старковских компьютеров. Усталость потихоньку берет свое. Еще бы, не спать нормально уже... Долго, в общем. Причем по какой-то совершенно глупой причине — неуютно. Когда это были бенгальские трущобы, тогда да, действительно было неуютно. Почему сейчас здесь такое ощущение не загадка, но думать ему об этом не хочется. Иначе он рискует погрязнуть в самокопании, а это чревато неверными умозаключениями, базирующимися на эмоциональных суждениях. 

Брюс вздыхает и ежится от сквозняка. Откуда уж взялся еще, в Башне-то? Он зябко поводит плечами и вжимается в спинку дивана.

— ПЯТНИЦА, сделаешь чуть теплее? 

— Пожалуйста, доктор Беннер.

Кондиционеры гудят почти незаметно, но ровно, шум создает приятный фон, и Брюс отставляет чай на столик, сползает немного ниже.

Баки улыбается, почти утыкаясь носом в макушку устроившегося поудобнее Брюса, и прикрывает глаза. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что когда он выдаст свое присутствие, то вместо улыбки ему прилетит зеленого блеска в карих глазах. Но быть вот так рядом, видеть Брюса в расслабленном состоянии, не подозревающего о том, что за ним наблюдают… В этом есть что-то настолько развратно-порочное, что Баки удивляется сам себе, чувствуя, как теплеет в паху. В этот вечер он не особо рассчитывает на бурный секс, или на нежный секс, или вообще на секс. Ему хочется просто чувствовать тепло от прижавшегося к нему тела, слышать размеренное дыхание. Чувствовать себя частью пары.

Брюс вздыхает, возится. Баки не видит, но понимает, что тот устало проводит рукой по лицу. И неуместное, неприличное возбуждение только возрастает. Мягкий, какой-то домашний весь, уютный. Баки и подглядывает, и не подглядывает одновременно. 

С одной стороны, до отъезда он практически поселился на этаже Беннера. Что мгновенно стало известно всем в Башне, и, по негласному соглашению, всеми же вроде как игнорируется. Хотя Баки и подозревает, что на них делают ставки. На то, что стало причиной их сближения. На то, как долго это продлится. И есть ли там вообще чему длиться. Он не обсуждает это ни с кем. Он не хочет это обсуждать, они даже с Брюсом умудряются как-то обходить эту тему.

С другой, кому, как не Баки, знать, насколько болезненно может восприниматься подобное вторжение в личное пространство. Тем более, Брюсом. Тем более, от того, кому он доверяет. Потому Баки чуть смещается влево и шепчет, наклонившись еще ближе:

— Док…

Второе колебание воздуха, теперь уже теплого, списать на сквозняк не получается. Брюс вздрагивает от шепота в ухо и оборачивается назад всем корпусом. 

— Джим... 

Брюс смотрит на него неуловимо растерянно, будто никак не ожидал увидеть Баки здесь. Непонятно только, почему не ожидал. Хотя сам же — ждал, все это время ждал подсознательно. Старался отвлечь себя кучей важных и неважных дел, порой настолько надуманных, что ПЯТНИЦА уточняла, правильно ли интерпретировала запрос. И теперь Баки — вот он, перед ним, сидит, смотрит немного исподлобья. Под глазами у него залегли тени, в уголках — морщинки. Смотрит, как будто не знает, чего от Брюса ожидать и и насколько это будет... Нет. Просто смотрит. Без тревоги. Только лишь с приязнью и терпением.

— Джим, — Брюс перекидывает руку через спинку дивана, чтобы тыльной стороной ладони погладить щеку Баки, небритую и шершавую. Спешил? — Я рад, что ты вернулся, — «ко мне» повисает в воздухе, застывая на скованной и нерешительной улыбке Брюса.

Баки на мгновение прикрывает глаза в ответ на ласку, подается к руке, неосознанно пытаясь продлить ее. Тлеющее все время его отсутствия внутри томительное ожидание тает, уходит в небытие, оставляя после себя покой и умиротворение. Баки опускает колени на пол, встает на них и обхватывает лицо Брюса ладонями, прижимается губами в почти невинном поцелуе. Шепчет прямо в губы:

— Я тоже.

И нужно, наверное, встать, сесть к нему, но никто и ничто сейчас не заставит его разорвать зрительный контакт. Баки приваливается к спинке, устраиваясь на одной ноге и согнув вторую. Склоняет голову на мягкий подголовник и молча разглядывает лицо Брюса. Ему хочется сказать, что он скучал, что на седьмой или на восьмой день едва не позвал его по имени спросонья, почувствовав запах принесенного Стивом кофе. Что в один из дней не мог оторвать взгляд от случайного прохожего, прошагав за ним почти три квартала, потому что выглядывающая из-под пиджака рубашка на нем была того же светло-лилового оттенка, что и у Брюса. Он даже со спины не был похож, походка другая, выше ростом и волосы другого цвета, длиннее. Но Баки просто смотрел, не думая ни о чем конкретном. В тот же день он купил брелок. И время от времени, запуская руку в карман, поглаживал нагревшийся пластик.

— Скучал по мне? — опять шепчет Баки, чтобы не спугнуть, не сбить момент такой щемящей интимности. И сжимает живую руку на пальцах Брюса, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки.

Брюс все еще чувствует поцелуй на губах, рука в ладони и глаза в глаза. Как тогда почти, когда он приходил в себя после трансформации. Баки появился в комнате — и снова стал той точкой, вокруг которой формируется мироздание для Брюса. Аттрактор. Все объекты стремятся к нему. И взгляд не отвести. 

— Скучал, — честность — лучшее, что Брюс может дать Баки. Хорошо бы, если не единственное. 

Их неопределенность все еще длится, даже после такого достаточно длительного перерыва. То, что они вместе, радует. Но кажется каким-то зыбким. Они не спрашивают друг друга. Сами еще не разобрались, хотя бы в себе. Но вместе — хорошо. Пока этого вроде бы достаточно. Брюс несколько обескуражен. Тем, что Баки вернулся к нему. Тем, что сам ждал его, пусть и не вполне осознавая это. Возможно, сейчас как раз время спросить? Брюс боится — всегда чего-то боится — нарушить хрупкое нечто, что уже есть между ними. Ему не хочется это терять. Тогда, когда он уже понял, насколько их «взаимодействие» отличается от привычного ему уклада жизни. 

— Без тебя не так. ПЯТНИЦА подтвердит, — Брюс перевернутым отражением прижимается щекой к спинке дивана. Между ними — сантиметров тридцать. Тишины. Теплого дыхания. Умиротворения. — Мне нравится, когда ты со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты возвращался ко мне. 

Брюс сам ошеломлен своими словами. Но — другого пути уже нет — говорит, говорит еще, сбиваясь немного и глядя каким-то отчаянным взглядом. 

— Хочу быть с тобой. Чтобы вместе, — он облизывает пересохшие губы и неосознанно стискивает ладонь Баки. — А ты... Хочешь?

Брюсово «вместе» растекается по венам Баки, наполняет теплом. «Вместе» звенит в ушах, стучит в пульсе, загорается огнем в паху. Баки не выдерживает, подается вперед, целует коротко, прихватывая нижнюю губу и быстро проводя по ней языком. Откидывается обратно, все так же не отпуская его руку. И тонет в ощущении доверия, захватывающего его всего. Ему хочется обнять Брюса, поцеловать еще в уголок красивых, таких желанных губ, поймать выдох кожей. Время замедляет свой бег, важно сейчас только то, что происходит между ними.

Пока слова ответа на заданный вопрос неторопливо ворочаются в его голове, складываясь в предложения, он притягивает руку Брюса ближе, к самым губам, согревая ее дыханием. Прикусывает подушечку на среднем пальце, слегка, больше обозначая намерение, чем кусая на самом деле. Пахнет мятой и тем самым запахом самого Брюса, от которого Баки ведет неудержимо. У него кружится голова от того, насколько хорошо ему сейчас. Смотреть в глаза, слушать его, говорить с ним.

— Хочу, — голос садится, сипит, словно у простуженного. — Хочу, Брюс. И возвращаться к тебе хочу. И быть хочу. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно, — Баки прижимается губами к его пальцам и думает, что в том, как они сидят вот так, разделенные спинкой дивана, они уже вместе. — Мы же одного хотим? — он знает ответ на этот вопрос. Видит его в глазах Брюса, смотрящего на него так открыто, что хочется прижаться к нему и не отпускать ни за что.

Брюс улыбается беспомощно от такой нежности Баки и высвобождает руку, осторожно гладит кончиками пальцев по губам, скулам. Глаза у Баки покрасневшие не то от недосыпа, не то от порохового дыма. В уголках — мелкие морщинки. Сыворотка не избавляет от усталости. От человечности — в любом понимании этого слова. Брюс касается едва-едва век, щекотно от ресниц. Сдвигает волосы со лба, ведет по краю уха и, придерживая лицо ладонью, придвигается и целует. «Ты здесь». Он долго не шевелится даже, потом отодвигается. 

Отодвинуться бы еще подальше, хоть немного восстановить личные границы, поднять щиты от себя и от других. Но — нельзя. Отдалишься — и некуда будет возвращаться. Поэтому он перекатывается головой по спинке и смотрит в потолок. 

— Одного. Я уверен, — Брюс зажмуривается, контролирует дыхание и чувствует под ладонью пульс на шее Баки. Вздыхает глубоко и снова поворачивается. — Ты только говори мне, ладно? Я не слишком хорошо понимаю людей. 

— Скажу, — шепчет Баки и одним движением меняет положение, вставая на колени позади и прижимаясь губами к открытой шее. Целует медленно, прикусывает слегка кожу. — Хотя я и сам не то чтобы силен в этом.

Брюс закидывает руку назад, кладет ладонь на его макушку и поглаживает, перебирает его волосы. Баки только мурлычет коротко от удовольствия.

— В душ? — то ли спрашивает, то ли задает вектор движения Брюс.

— Да.

Баки отрывается, пока может, подхватывает рюкзак и уходит в спальню. Там он выскальзывает из одежды, отпинывает рюкзак в угол — он разберет его позже, и направляется в ванную. Когда он возвращается в гостиную, его уже ждет приготовленный Брюсом сэндвич и стакан молока. И сам Брюс.

— Как все прошло? — спрашивает он, глядя, как Баки жадно ест. 

— Как всегда, если в деле Стив, — ухмыляется Баки. — Без сучка, без задоринки. 

Он и не думал, что настолько голоден. Или это из-за ощущения дома, которое охватывает его, стоит ему вернуться. Баки уносит тарелку, стакан, заодно захватывает и пустую чашку из-под чая. Вернувшись и встав позади, он накрывает руками руки Брюса, гладит ладонями, поднимаясь выше, по предплечьям, разминает плечи. Мокро лижет за ухом, втягивая запах, которого не хватало, и чувствуя, как возбуждение накрывает мягкой, теплой волной. Металлическими пальцами он очерчивает линию челюсти, едва касаясь, целует в скулу, а живой рукой расстегивает первую пуговицу на рубашке Брюса, вторую. Разводит ворот шире, пробегается кончиками пальцев по открывающейся груди и запускает руку под рубашку. Задевает сосок, ощущая, как он собирается в тугой комок под пальцами. В памяти мелькает какое-то почти забытое воспоминание из другой, довоенной жизни. Мелькает и пропадает — в той довоенной жизни мужчин он так не касался. Да и в послевоенной тоже.

Брюс выдыхает со стоном, и Баки с трудом отрывается от него, встает на ноги, упирается бионической рукой в подголовник и ловким, хищным движением перетекает-перескакивает через спинку дивана, мешающую добраться до Брюса. Оказавшись перед ним, он разводит его ноги, опять вставая на колени, но на этот раз уже с другой стороны. Оглаживает бедра, смотрит в глаза. И понимает, что тот чувствовал, когда Баки отдался ему первый раз. Брюс открыт перед ним настолько, что это ощущение чужой открытости сродни тому, чтобы держать в руках живое сердце. Мягкое, беззащитное, трепещущее. И одновременно сильное, прекрасное, дарящее жизнь не только владельцу, но и тому, кому вручено.

Баки наклоняется ближе, утыкаясь лицом Брюсу в живот, дыша жарко. Чтобы показать, что понял, что оценил степень доверия, открытости, готовности отдать и взять. Он трется носом, закрывая глаза и думая, что мог бы так и всю ночь простоять. Только бы рядом, только бы чувствовать, как учащается его дыхание, слышать, как бьется сердце. Замирать от разливающегося по телу желания и все сильнее захватывающей нежности. Наконец Баки поднимает голову и, все так же ловя взгляд Брюса, расстегивает оставшиеся пуговицы, вытягивает полы рубашки из брюк и распахивает их в стороны. Проводит ладонями по плечам, раздевая и помогая освободить запястья от манжет. Когда мешающая ткань соскальзывает за спину Брюса, Баки встает, обхватывает его бионической рукой за шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Живой прикасается к щеке. Целует нежно, сладко, толкаясь языком глубоко. Руки Брюса оказываются у него на поясе, поглаживая косые мышцы живота. И Баки понимает, что терпеть сил больше нет — от того, как он возбужден, впору стонать в голос, притираясь пахом к… да хоть к чему-нибудь.

— Пойдем в постель? — спрашивает он в поцелуй, не в силах оторваться, отодвинуться, отпустить.

У Брюса ломит шею, слишком долго он сидел неудобно. Но, когда Баки такой, пристального внимания обращать на мелочи не получается. Баки — такой… Соскучившийся. Ласковый и порывистый одновременно. Пальцы у него подрагивают, когда он оглаживает его живот, дергает за волосы небольно, нетерпеливо. Странно, бионический протез, а все равно дрожит. Психосоматика, не иначе, успевает подумать Брюс.

Хорошо, что телевизор работает, бормочет какой-то фильм. Не то комедия, не то трагедия. Но заглушает все на отлично. Потому что звуки от их поцелуя, должно быть, совсем уж красноречивые. Брюс ловит язык Баки губами, посасывает и лижет сам. Не оторваться. Вроде началось все не так давно, а уже прикипел напрочь. 

— Веди, — Брюс усмехается едва заметно, трется губами о губы Баки. 

Тот закаменевший и податливый одновременно. Удерживает себя от резких движений, спина напряжена, дышит тяжело. И легонько толкается вперед, когда Брюс кладет ладонь на выпирающий под пижамными брюками член.

— Веди. 

В этом — больше смысла, чем когда-либо еще. Готов идти. Готов следовать за тобой. Готов доверять тебе. Брюс расставляет ноги пошире, упирается. Хватается руками за плечи Баки, почти повисая на нем, и встает. И сейчас отчего-то как никогда ощущается их разница в росте, которая раньше как-то не бросалась в глаза. Брюс держится за Баки крепко, прижимается плотно. Так, что грудь к груди. И слышно, как часы на руке тикают. И стукаются о металл протеза.

От хриплого, игривого Брюсова «веди» Баки срывает с резьбы. Он вздыхает-стонет прямо ему в рот, обхватывает бионической рукой за пояс и поднимает, так, чтобы тот обхватил его ногами, и плюет на нежность. Тяжело и невесомо. Тяжелое, налитое тоской по нему тело. И невесомое, желанное, горячее, зовущее к себе. Он впивается поцелуем в губы Брюса со всей страстью, которую давил в себе с того момента, как вышел из лифта. Обхватывая еще и живой рукой для надежности. У него больше нет выдержки, нет сомнений. Только желание.

— Скучал… Так скучал, — слова рвутся из горла сами по себе, не остановить, не поймать. Баки шепчет в шею, в губы, сходит с ума от желания обладать.

Он вдруг чувствует себя драконом, который тащит невесту в пещеру. На пару секунд, не больше. Но его «невеста» сама разорвет быстрее любого дракона. Кого угодно. Кроме него. Это «кроме» заводит так, что Баки кричать готов от восторга. Но рот занят. Руки заняты. И Зимнего нет. Который, может, и смог бы притормозить обоих. Но остался только сошедший с ума от вожделения, влюбленный Барнс.

Который быстрыми шагами несется в спальню. Где кричал, извивался, просил еще, и еще, и еще. Сегодня не его очередь. Сегодня он — тот, кто берет то, что отдают ему без остатка. Внутри у него все кипит от жгучего «Мой. Не отдам…». И ему только что не стонать хочется. От того как ему доверяют, как отдают себя — только бери, люби, как сможешь. 

У кровати Баки разворачивается и падает на спину. Его красивое, мужское счастье, оборачивающееся временами зеленым монстром, которого не одолеть никому, только вздыхает довольно. И садится верхом, смотрит в глаза, целует так, что душу за него продать — и все мало будет. Баки проводит ладонями по бокам Брюса, расстегивает пуговицу на его брюках, молнию. Запускает руку внутрь, выворачивая запястье до ломоты, чувствуя, как у Брюса стоит — белье намокло уже от смазки. Баки рычит и переворачивает их обоих, укладываясь сверху, притираясь пахом.

Он опирается на бионическую руку, заводя ее за плечо Брюса, фиксируя его голову ладонью. Чтобы целовать было удобнее. Целовать, прикусывать, дышать и ловить его дыхание губами. В голове проносится мысль, что нужно бережнее, нежнее. Что Брюс не такого от него ждет. Но контролировать себя у него нет сил. Баки наклоняется ближе, проводит носом по шее, прижимается губами, еще не целуя, но словно обещая. Оглаживает живой рукой плечо, спускаясь ладонью на грудь. Широко, чувствуя, как горяча его кожа, как подрагивает грудь в дыхании. Сбитом. Сорванном. От желания или от неожиданности?

Знакомый запах кружит голову, внутри щемит и сладко и больно. Баки кончиками пальцев проводит по дорожке волос, убегающей под пояс уже расстегнутых брюк. Прихватывает губами сосок, дразнит кончиком языка. Поглаживает живот нежно — ему вообще хочется быть нежным, но может он сейчас только вот так. Едва не срываясь в морок. Он готов сорваться, готов взять. Но осталось одно. То, без чего дальше никак, как бы ни хотелось, как бы ни выламывало в позвоночнике от желания. Согласие.

— Хочу, Брюс, — кое-как выдавливает из себя Баки срывающимся голосом. — Пожалуйста… В тебя хочу, — говорит он и одновременно толкается ему в пах стоящим каменно членом. В доказательство. В предупреждение. Раз уж сегодня такая ночь, когда они откровенны друг с другом как никогда.

У Брюса еще шумит в голове и от резкого перемещения, и от поцелуев, и от падения на кровать. И от всего Баки вообще. Жадного и страстного. Живого. Такого, каким он никогда не бывает теперь на людях. Брюс видел, Брюс смотрел старые пленки, где у Баки в глазах не было той пустоты, которая иногда возвращается, когда он остается в одиночестве и застывает изваянием. Не закрываясь от мира, скорее, впуская весь мир и не оставляя ничего от себя самого. Это жутко. Страшно. 

Поэтому теперь Брюс смеется счастливо, когда Баки опрокидывает его на спину, держит в руках и смотрит горящими глазами. Баки сейчас как в лихорадке, целует-гладит-кусает. Не может по-другому. И это лучше всего. В душе у Брюса как будто разливается тепло и спокойствие. Нет, тело пылает, он до безумия хочет, но в душе — что все будет хорошо. Вместе же. Как иначе?

— Сказал ведь, — Брюс обхватывает Баки, пригибает к себе, чтобы между ними — только футболка, да и ту бы давно уже снять, — веди. Делай, что хочешь, Джим.

Брюс гладит его обеими ладонями по лопаткам, по шрамам и твердому металлу. _Мои руки, твои плечи…_ Целует Баки долго, дышит в рот и говорит, задевая губами в еще одной ласке:

— Только не сразу, к такому меня жизнь не готовила, — Брюс смеется опять, прижимается щекой к щеке Баки, трется легонько. — Подготовишь ты.

Баки целует в ответ, мокро, глубоко, вылизывая языком его небо, прижимаясь всем телом. Не в благодарность. В постели что считать? Но показывая, что услышал, что будет осторожен. Его трясет крупно и от желания, и от волнения, и от того, как Брюс позволяет, обнимает доверчиво. Баки выныривает из поцелуя, хотя по ощущениям только тонет в нем глубже. Сейчас надо раздеться самому, дораздеть уже Брюса. И подготовить, да. На секунду его захлестывает паника — что делать, как делать, что сначала? От волнения у Баки пересыхает во рту и подрагивают пальцы.

Он приподнимается, опираясь на бионическую руку, целует Брюса в шею, проводит живой рукой по его животу, спускаясь к бедру. И отрывается наконец, сползает ниже и встает у кровати в полный рост. Показывая себя и одновременно любуясь. Смотрит тяжело. Берется за ворот футболки у загривка и сдергивает ее с себя. Зная, как заводит Брюса этим, да и себя тоже. Несколько шагов вправо, и он кладет аккуратно сложенную футболку на кресло. Снимает штаны — и туда же, так же аккуратно. Его любовник аккуратист, поэтому Баки мгновенно приучил самого себя не оставлять вещи где попало. Ему хватило буквально одного раза, когда Брюс походя подхватил оставленную Баки футболку и отправил в корзину с бельем. Он тогда даже не понял, скорее всего, что сделал. Но Баки опалило таким стыдом, что больше он не позволяет себе подобного.

Обнаженный он возвращается к постели и останавливается. От того, как смотрит Брюс, Баки хочется смеяться от счастья. Паника отступает — он все сделает как надо. Это нужно постараться не сделать, столько раз кончив под умелыми ласками Брюса. С ума он его, может, и не сведет, но…

— Знаешь, о чем я думал, когда дрочил в командировке? — светским тоном интересуется Баки. Он и не глядя знает, что Беннер сейчас слегка поджал губы. Но ему так нравится поддразнивать его, что удержаться он не может. — Свободный вечер выпадал не часто. Но четыре недели, Брюс… О тебе. О том, как мы трахались последний раз.

Говоря это, Баки наклоняется, снимая домашние туфли с ног Брюса, и относит их туда же, где уже стоят его кроссовки. И снова к постели — кладет руки на его живот, поглаживает игриво еще и еще. Ловит жаркий взгляд и стягивает с него брюки, проводя ладонями по бедрам. Встряхивает их, складывает по стрелкам и вешает на кресло.

— Все вспоминал, как методично ты раздевался тогда.

Брюс в ответ на его слова и манипуляции с одеждой не то стонет, не то ругается бессвязно. Не отводя взгляда от члена Баки, который стоит так, что головка мажет смазкой по прессу, когда он наклоняется. Баки только ухмыляется, замечая, куда смотрит Брюс. Это затягивание процесса, перед тем, как упасть в удовольствие, удовольствие само по себе. К тому же, пусть знает каково это — изнывать от нетерпения: Баки в постели с ним иногда умолять готов. И Брюс, похоже, понимает его мелкое хулиганство. Потому что приподнимается на локтях, недвусмысленно облизываясь, когда Баки подходит ближе.

— У меня от желания секса зубы сводило.

Ему на мгновение кажется, что он ребенок, получивший лучший, самый желанный подарок на Рождество. Но очень недетский подарок, проносится в голове. Баки наклоняется, зарывается носом в волоски чуть выше паха, целуя низ живота Брюса. Руками цепляется за резинку его белья, стягивает до середины бедер, пока сам себе не мешает снять окончательно. Еще медленнее отрывается, выпрямляется, впиваясь взглядом в глаза Брюса. Темные, почти черные от затопившего радужку зрачка. Под обжигающим взглядом он снимает с Брюса носки и закидывает снятое в бельевую корзину.

— А ты как будто и не видел, — Баки улыбается широко, возвращаясь и окидывая взглядом лежащего на постели Брюса. Его переполняет ощущение удавшейся шалости, пьяняще растекающееся по телу вместе со страстью.

Это было прекрасно выдержанное представление. Исполненное с достоинством и бешеным стояком, думает Баки. Подойдя к постели — на самом деле, его уже потряхивает основательно от желания накрыть собой, зацеловать-заласкать — он достает флакон смазки из прикроватной тумбочки, бросает на кровать и садится между ногами Брюса. Склоняется над пахом, касается его члена живой рукой, смыкает пальцы кольцом, придерживая и глядя в глаза. И, наклонившись, вбирает уже истекающую предъэякулятом головку в рот. Мысленно отвешивая себе пинка за то, что не побрился, пока был в душе. Но кто ж знал, что все будет так.

Тело Брюса буквально растекается по постели от противоположных ощущений. С одной стороны, накопившаяся усталость не особо позволяет в полной мере реагировать на действия Баки. Это даже хорошо, учитывая, как он сначала эффектно раздевался и как теперь сосет. Так, что мышцы живота деревенеют от желания толкнуться вверх, сильнее и глубже. С другой стороны, как раз это желание и плавит его, наполняет приятным томлением. Как будто в груди печет и медленно расходится по венам. Думать — сложно, говорить — еще сложнее.

— Замечал. Конечно, замечал, — Брюс вздыхает негромко, часто, каждый раз когда Баки насаживается ртом глубже обычных движений. — Но, видишь ли, у меня было слишком много практики в ожидании и терпении. 

В комнате не жарко, но затылок мокрый от пота. Брюс ерошит волосы, прикрывает глаза и чуть выгибается от ласк Баки. Съезжает ниже по постели, ближе к его теплу и нежности, и раздвигает шире ноги. 

— Хорошо так… — он не стонет, шепчет только. 

Между ними — невероятная близость сейчас. Единение. Делать можно, что хочется. Зная, что все равно понравится обоим. Потому что у обоих похожие границы допустимого. Немного страшно все испортить, но сейчас уже они вроде бы притерлись друг к другу достаточно, чтобы, если заденут, успеть схватить за руку. Не отпустить.

Брюс ведет рукой по своей груди, теребит соски, покрасневшие и мокрые от слюны Баки. От своих пальцев ощущения далеко не те, но ему хватает. Тем более, что сейчас все в руках Баки. Фигурально и буквально. Шевелиться самому сейчас не хочется, хочется позволять Баки делать все, что угодно. Давать касаться, подставляться под ласку, под губы. И немножко хвастаться собой, хоть это уже, наверное, не так актуально — уже вместе, Баки уже его. Но нравиться Брюс все равно хочет. Поэтому гладит себя, сжимает ладонь на животе, давит там, где Баки целовал его, растирает слюну по коже. Ведет по своим бедрам, ненароком задевая плечи любовника. Укладывает ладонь на пах, под руку Баки, тоже обхватывает член, направляя. 

От бесстыдной откровенности Брюса Баки думает, что еще немного, и он не возьмет никого и ничего. Ему так хочется, всего — взять его, вбиваться в раскинувшееся под ним тело, целовать жадно, тиская руками бедра. От желания закипает кровь. Баки чувствует руку Брюса, чуть сжимает ее, заглатывая член глубже. Тут же отпускает, позволяя ему медленно, тягуче трахать себя в рот. И рад бы не отпускать, но если они хотят чего-то большего, чем минет, то Баки стоит начать уже делать хоть что-то. Он нашаривает лежащую рядом смазку.

Скорее интуитивно, чем осознанно, Баки копирует действия Брюса. То, как он ласкал его — губами, языком, пальцами. Баки, наверное, никогда не сможет полностью абстрагироваться. Так, чтобы на краю сознания не маячила, следя, наблюдая, та часть его самого, которую он зовет Зимним. Сейчас это окупается — Баки четко представляет, что делать и как. Он сам был на месте Брюса, знает, как ощущаются первые, осторожные ласки по анусу. Как непривычно чувствовать проникновение, как выгибает дугой от растекающегося лавой удовольствия, когда пальцы осторожно касаются простаты. Он готовил себя для Брюса, в конце концов. И разницу между тем, когда сам и когда он, тоже знает.

Баки выдавливает смазку на пальцы, растирая ее, чтобы согреть, и дотрагивается до плотно сомкнутых мыщц ануса Брюса. Переведя взгляд на него, он с похабным чмоканьем выпускает его член изо рта, и немного отклоняется, чтобы видеть свои пальцы. Садится удобнее, разведя колени, гладит бионической рукой бедро Брюса, отводя дальше, и трет подушечками пальцев вход. Сначала нежно, размазывая лубрикант, но все настойчивее с каждым движением. Когда он наконец вставляет фалангу среднего пальца, Брюс выдыхает, а сам Баки только что не стонет. На секунду ему кажется, что ничего у них не выйдет — он не представляет, как сможет войти в него, настолько узко, горячо внутри. И как ему самому дотерпеть, продержаться достаточно. У Брюса если и был кто-то раньше, так, скорее всего, очень сильно раньше. И наверняка не так. Баки с удивлением думает, что эта мысль — о Брюсе с кем-то другим когда-то — вызывает в нем ревность.

Стиснув зубы, Баки осторожно вводит палец полностью. Он понимает, что нужно наклониться и снова взять в рот. Но не может отвести взгляд от того, что делает. Он осторожно двигает пальцем вперед-назад, по кругу, видя, как поддаются мышцы. Баки вынимает палец, снова поглаживая анус подушечками, берет флакон со смазкой и добавляет еще. Растирает по ладони и легкими касаниями поглаживает анус и промежность целиком. Снова добавляет смазки, так, что в полумраке спальни вся кисть едва не блестит влажно. Дотрагивается до входа, чувствуя, что он как расступается немного, мышцы расслабляются. Когда один палец входит свободно, Баки добавляет второй. Пальцы стискивает тут же, Брюс стонет чуть слышно, а сам он облизывается лихорадочно, наклоняется вперед и целует головку, обводит языком. Отвлекая, оттягивая внимание, все еще боясь, что сделает больно. Баки, собственно, уверен, что сделает, так или иначе. Но ему остро хочется свести весь дискомфорт для Брюса к минимуму.

Тот расслабляется практически сразу, запуская свободную руку в волосы Баки, чуть направляя, намекая, чтобы взял глубже. Баки послушно насаживается ртом на его член. И растягивает, гладит, ласкает изнутри, чувствуя под подушечкой среднего пальца уплотнение. От движения по которому Брюс стонет уже в голос, напрягает бедра. И Баки выдохнул бы, если б мог. Нашел… Его ведет все сильнее, от ощущения того, как уже почти свободно движутся пальцы, как горячо. И еще немного подождать, дотерпеть, подготовить, и можно будет самому. Но выдержки не хватает. Баки выпускает член изо рта, проводит языком широко, мокро, от основания к головке, и утыкается в живот Брюса лбом, разводя пальцы ножницами. Зажмурившись, он стискивает его бедро бионической рукой, даже не думая, как Брюсу будет от такой хватки. Дышит загнанно, уговаривая, приказывая себе потерпеть еще.

Баки — такой ласковый, бережный, терпеливый. Иногда даже там, где терпеть не нужно, думает Брюс. По крайней мере, точно не сейчас, когда он уже растянут более чем достаточно. Так, что и сам слышит, с каким непотребным хлюпаньем раздвигаются стенки его заднего прохода от каждого движения пальцев. Сам подается под ласкающую руку, когда Баки отстраняется. 

Голова у Баки тяжелая, приятно ложится на живот. Сказать бы, что уютно, но только не тогда, когда мышцы у него подрагивают от сдерживаемого желания навалиться сверху и присвоить, наконец, себе все предложенное, пометить собой и оттрахать до звездочек перед глазами. У Брюса живот ходуном ходит от сбивающегося дыхания и того, как член трется о грудь Баки. И, когда от очередного неловкого движения их двоих головка ощутимо проезжается по колючему подбородку Баки, ждать становится совершенно невозможно.

Брюс цепляется за волосы Баки, тянет его на себя, целует глубоко. Пятками толкает, понукает уже сделать, что хочется до одурения обоим. Чтобы вошел уже, хоть как, хоть больно. 

— Давай уже, ну! — Брюс сдавливает коленями бока Баки и нетерпеливо ерзает под ним. — Не стеклянный же. Я соскучился. Я хочу тебя, Джим.

Под Баки тесно и немного тяжело, хорошо до невозможного, трудно только руками шевелить после того, что тот делал пальцами и ртом. Брюсу только и удается, что протиснуть руку между ними и, обхватив член Баки ладонью, огладить, сжать и направить ближе к себе. В себя.

Баки теряется на мгновение, но желание захлестывает, рука Брюса обжигает, член уже ломит от возбуждения. Они сплелись так тесно, что кажется вот-вот станут уже одним целым. Хотя в каком-то смысле так и есть. Пахнет потом — оба мокрые, и тем запахом секса, который Баки почувствовал впервые в этой спальне сколько-то там времени назад. Несколько месяцев, на самом деле. Но как будто вечность. Кровь стучит в висках так, что Баки едва понимает, что сказал Брюс. Больше догадывается по тому, как нетерпеливо тот подгоняет.

— Сейчас, погоди, — голос срывается в не то хрип, не то шепот, но Баки еще успевает нашарить смазку рядом.

Он судорожно пытается открыть флакон, выскальзывающий из пальцев, но не получается ни черта. Тогда Баки просто сжимает посильнее дозатор в кулаке, и пластик с тонким треском ломается, впиваясь острым краем в ладонь. 

— Сейчас, — шепчет он в губы, целуя и чувствуя, что рука полна смазки. 

Ему еще хватает ясности сознания, чтобы парой движений распределить с трудом добытую смазку по члену и приставить головку ко входу Брюса. Чтобы поймать его взгляд и, выдохнув ему в рот, толкнуться бедрами вперед. После чего он может только упасть в ощущения, сгорая от удовольствия. Баки застывает на секунду, давая привыкнуть к себе, — он даже не вошел до конца, осторожничая то ли на инстинкте, то ли потому, что иначе не может. Он почти прикасается губами к губам Брюса, не целуя, только чувствуя обжигающе горячее дыхание. Смотрит в глаза и тонет, тонет в них окончательно. И срывается в морок, входя до конца, цепляясь бионической рукой за плечо Брюса, чтобы тот не вывернулся, подхватывая живой рукой за бедро, заводя себе на талию. 

Вместе с острым, сводящим с ума удовольствием, к нему приходит какое-то собственническое чувство. Он не может уже остановиться и не остановится ни за что. Но внутри уверенность, что его примут, уже приняли, и будут принимать. Баки крепче сжимает металлические пальцы на плече Брюса, с ювелирной точностью отмеряя силу — синяков не останется. Сжимает бедро живыми — от них останутся точно — и прижимает сильнее. Почти выходит из него. И толкается обратно медленно, следя за Брюсом, за тем, как тот шире открывает рот, выдыхая. Как стискивает пальцы у Баки на спине. Баки ждет, того отклика, который, он точно знает, должен быть. С каждой фрикцией он чуть меняет угол, ищет нужный. 

Брюс никогда бы подумал, что от йоги и всех бесчисленных тренировок выдержки, медитаций будет толк в постели. Вдох на две секунды, выдох на четыре. Пауза. Вдох. На две — и выдох на шесть. Организм привычно расслабляется, расплывается буквально, мышцы раздвигаются достаточно легко, чтобы Баки толкался вперед, не причиняя серьезной боли. 

Быть под Баки жарко, нестерпимо просто. Еще жарче, когда головка члена проходится по простате, скользко и давяще. Так, что все тело будто коротит, и больших усилий стоит не сжаться судорожно, только рука Баки на плече и удерживает от этого. Дышать почти нечем. Брюс выворачивает голову набок, глотнуть воздуха, хоть немного. Свежего. И чуть-чуть металлического — отголосок запаха от бионики совсем рядом. Брюс дышит жадно, чуть приходит в себя от незнакомых раньше ощущений. Вздох — и улыбается краешком губ. И лижет, прослеживает кончиком языка сочленения руки. Пластины чуть горчат, только это лишь добавляет остроты.

Брюс прикусывает большой палец Баки, скрежещет зубами о металл и толкается бедрами вверх, заставляя Баки подняться нормально, встать на колени и подхватить его под зад. Правда, дышать так ничуть не легче.

Он по-идиотски распялен, выглядит глупо и, на его взгляд, совершенно не сексуально. Хотя одни эти слова и так не особо вяжутся с его образом и привычной манерой поведения. Какая уж тут сексуальность. Хотя Баки вроде бы нравится. Несмотря на нелепость позы. Брюс сдавленно смеется, охает, когда Баки поддергивает его выше под коленом. 

Ему не особенно удобно висеть так: только плечами касаясь постели, ногами повиснув на руках Баки, задницей — на Баки же члене. Только вот то, как Баки закрывает глаза, зажмуривается, толкаясь в него... Это, пожалуй, искупает все неудобства положения. Можно и потерпеть акробатику. 

Подушка жестким уголком тычется в шею, Брюс выдергивает ее и откидывает подальше, чтобы запрокинуть голову и расслабиться окончательно. Отдаваться на волю Баки, который дышит сорвано, пытается толкаться глубже, не выходя почти, прижимает ближе и сильнее. Поэтому Брюс обмякает в его захвате, позволяя себе принимать ласку и страсть. Не заботиться самому. Чувствовать лишь, как тело разогревается сильнее, но не до боли, как при облучении. Приятно и хорошо. С Баки ему вообще хорошо. 

Разве что... Да, дотянувшись и сжав его колени — еще лучше. Как будто держаться за него — все равно что окончательно отдавать права на себя.

Совершенно открытый, раскинувшийся Брюс красив настолько, что это неожиданно помогает Баки не кончить в ту же секунду, когда тот улыбается ему пьяно, выламываясь в какой-то немыслимой позе. Баки любуется им, постанывая сквозь зубы каждый раз, когда входит в него. Когда Брюс сжимает его коленями сильнее от каждого толчка. Одновременно он чувствует, как вместе с огнем наслаждения откуда-то изнутри поднимается темная волна острого желания обладать. Во всех смыслах, не только так, как он обладает им прямо сейчас. Совершенно иррационального, животного. Настолько необузданного, что даже Зимний внутри изумленно распахивает глаза. Это желание неотвратимо раскатывается по телу, заставляя крепче сжимать пальцы на ягодицах любовника. Баки уже не думает, что сделает больно. Он точно знает, что не сделает. По крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы это было неприемлемо. 

Баки смотрит на насаженного на его член, выгибающегося от удовольствия, облизывающегося провокационно, с блестящими глазами, без следа тревоги, напряженности и свойственной ему сдержанности Брюса. Насколько он не похож на себя обычного, на того, кто известен как доктор Беннер, просто поверить невозможно. И в то же время, никто больше, кроме самого Баки, не увидит его таким. В этого Беннера невозможно не влюбиться. Каждый толчок, каждый стон в ответ как подтверждение, что только его, что больше никто. Эту неожиданную ревность стоило бы тщательно проанализировать. Но Баки не может даже осознать ее — он просто чувствует овладевающее им безумие ревнивого собственника и принимает его, не задумываясь. 

Не прекращая двигать бедрами, он смотрит тяжело в глаза, проходится взглядом от влажных, приоткрытых губ и вниз, до подрагивающего живота и сочащегося смазкой члена. Ему хочется приласкать, провести сжатыми в кулак пальцами по стволу, огладить головку. Баки подтаскивает Брюса ближе к себе, заставляя согнуться почти пополам и пристраивая его ноги у себя на плечах. Опирается на руки по обе стороны от его головы и меняет темп и амплитуду движения. И начинает вбиваться сильнее, резче. Баки не может оторвать взгляд от широко раскрытых глаз Брюса. Темное, жгучее внутри скулит, рычит, скребет когтями. Требует свое.

Баки переносит вес на живую руку, опираясь на нее, а бионической гладит Брюса по груди, выводя восьмерки, лаская соски. Поднимается ладонью выше, кладет ее на шею, не сжимая, только чувствуя, как судорожно двигается кадык под рукой. Толкается особенно сильно, отчего Брюс приоткрывает рот и сглатывает. Чуть гладит пальцами под челюстью. При этом он продолжает размеренно, с оттяжкой двигать бедрами, не просто трахая, но утверждая свое право. Входя так глубоко, насколько позволяет поза. Жмурясь от накатывающего блаженства. Наконец, Баки отпускает шею и касается губ Брюса указательным и средним пальцами. Очерчивает контур, поглаживает язык. Ему хочется впиться в него поцелуем, чтобы задыхался, чтобы целовал в ответ. В паху горит невыносимо, еще немного и кончит. Баки наклоняется, целует все-таки невесомо, выходит из него — член влажно шлепает о низ живота — привстает и не выдерживает, просит сорванным голосом:

— Перевернись.

Брюс чувствует, как в пояснице покалывает, словно он отлежал себе все, хотя уж это сделать с задранными ногами было сложно. Выгибает спину, когда Баки отстраняется, и слышит, как похрустывают позвонки. Он вздыхает пару раз, слизывает с губ легкий поцелуй. 

— Как скажешь. 

Брюс садится на постели перед Баки, окидывает его взглядом и улыбается. Баки прямой весь, застывший, следит только глазами за каждым движением Брюса и стискивает кулаки в попытке держаться. Стойкий. Но не настолько, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда Брюс прямо так, сидя перед ним, наклоняется и целует напряженный пресс. Он глядит снизу вверх, сам же шалея от того, что делает, и откидывается назад, буквально падает спиной на кровать. Брюсу смешно от такой нелепой провокации, но остановиться невозможно. Так что он перекатывается на живот и утыкается лицом в постель, глуша неуместное фырканье. Только плечи подрагивают. И ужасно хочется сделать еще какую-нибудь предположительно соблазнительную глупость.

— Джим. Иди ко мне.

Не послушаться, не рвануть на зов невозможно. Баки прижимается к нему сверху, накрывая собой, укладываясь так, чтобы член лег ровно между ягодиц Брюса. Потирается слегка — ему хочется ощущать его всем телом. Он накрывает его руки, переплетая пальцы, дышит в загривок и давит, душит в себе возникшее желание вцепиться в него зубами и вломиться в него, пометить. Это темное, пугающее его самого, смывается тем, как доверчиво, без опаски прижимается к нему Брюс. Не ожидая подвоха, не боясь ни его самого, ни его страсти. И охватившее Баки безумие тает, словно копоть под свежим, летним дождем, оставляя после себя чистое, сверкающее, настоящее. Баки выдыхает Брюсу в шею, целует тут же нежно, с той самой нежностью, которая как верный спутник весь вечер маячит рядом. 

Он оглаживает бионической рукой распаленное, готовое к сексу тело, проходится ладонью по плечу, лопатке, по вздымающемуся от дыхания боку, к пояснице и ниже. Пусть он и не чувствует, как горяча кожа под металлом, как подрагивают мышцы в ответ на прикосновения. Но Баки кажется, что он знает, как чувствовал бы, если бы мог осязать бионической рукой как живой. Он осторожно спускается рукой ниже, на бедро, и чуть отводит ногу Брюса в сторону, помогая себе коленом. Целует лихорадочно в шею и сразу под ней. Касается металлическим пальцем ануса, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, только охолаживая слегка. Морок спал, и Баки мгновенно чувствует, как напрягается Брюс. Внутри сжимается больно. Но он и сам, наверное, отреагировал бы так же. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет он ему прямо в ухо, прикусывая мочку, — ш-ш-ш. Я не буду, не буду, — говорит еле слышно и проводит большим пальцем бионической руки по внутренней части ягодицы, где нежная, чувствительная кожа, влажная от смазки. 

Брюс вздрагивает опять в ответ, и Баки, приставив головку к его входу, толкается вперед осторожно. Сейчас все ощущается ярче, острее, полнее, что ли. Брюс расслабляется под ним, шире разводя ноги. А сам он стонет ему в спину, двигаясь медленно, попадая как нужно почти сразу. Баки знает, что дышать под ним тяжело, поэтому опирается на локти, стараясь не отрываться от Брюса, насколько это возможно, и начинает двигаться в нем. Целуя его шею, оставляет засосы и хрипло стонет каждый раз, когда Брюс сжимается внутри. Едва не кончая только от того, что представляет, как они выглядят со стороны. 

Лежать так, будучи придавленным натренированным и опасным телом, здорово будоражит нервы Брюсу. Настолько, что где-то в глубине разума он ощущает, как ворочается Халк. Который, впрочем, только что и ворочался, хмыкая от того, что творит со Слабаком Беннером Ветерок. Что Беннер окончательно становится безвольным и размякшим. Ну точно слабаком.

Когда Баки сверху, прижимает собой и медленно втрахивает его в постель, Брюсу не слишком удается оставаться ясно мыслящим и раздумывать над играми своего подсознания. Под зажмуренными глазами расплываются разноцветные круги, почти такие же, как огненные — расплывающиеся внизу живота. Там больновато, член трется о кажущуюся сейчас грубой ткань. И тем приятнее отдаются по всему телу толчки Баки. Размеренные и сильные, они заставляют Брюса подаваться, подниматься навстречу.

Брюс вскидывает бедра выше, не давая Баки выйти из него, только покачиваться вместе, сладко до дрожи и немеющих пальцев. Или они немеют от того, как Баки стискивает его ладони? Неважно. 

Он стонет глухо, протяжно, вжимаясь лицом в простыни и вытирая о них пот. Жарко. И хорошо.

— Джим, — шепчет Брюс прямо в их сплетенные руки, — Джим...

В паху у Баки и горит, и сводит, и разливается наслаждением. Он понимает, что держаться ему уже недолго — оргазм закручивается спиралью внутри, раскатываясь огнем по позвоночнику. А Брюс как чувствует, сжимает мышцы ануса, не отпускает от себя, держит так, что Баки уже ощущает, как напрягается все тело в предвкушении. Пот заливает глаза, стоит поднять голову, оторваться от Брюса, от его запаха, от того, как он ерзает под ним, стонет, как подается навстречу каждому толчку. В нем так тесно, так горячо, что хочется стонать блаженно от острого удовольствия. 

— Я здесь, здесь, — Баки не понимает, говорит ли это вслух, или только думает, что говорит. — Чувствуешь? Здесь, — собственный шепот раздается набатом в ушах. 

Он успевает освободить живую руку, просунуть ее под живот Брюса, одновременно приподнимая его, чтобы удобнее было сомкнуть пальцы на его члене. Сжимая их так, что тот стонет в голос. Он целует его куда придется — дыхания не хватает, выдержки не хватает, хватает только сил, чтобы удержать себя на локте бионической руки и коленях, не наваливаясь совсем уж. Баки важно, чтобы Брюс кончил раньше него. Он не знает почему, но только эта мысль и не дает ему отпустить себя и раствориться в оргазме. 

— Давай, кончай, — невнятно произносит Баки, сжимая кулак вокруг его члена, лаская головку большим пальцем. 

На мгновение ему кажется, что он чувствует все то, что чувствует Брюс. Жар и тяжесть собственного тела, то, как он прижимается губами к его волосам, как пульсирует внутри его член, как он входит глубже, натягивая на себя. Какой тяжелый, мелькает в голове. И его снова уносит в нежность, в ласку, чтобы самим собой показать, выразить то, что он не может сказать. 

— Кончай, Брюс, — озвучивает он единственное, что имеет сейчас значение для него. 

От шепота Баки Брюса пробирает до костей, удовольствие разбегается ручейками по нервным окончаниям и простреливает насквозь, когда ладонь Баки плотно обхватывает его член. Зажатый со всех сторон, будто в тисках, Брюс едва может пошевелиться, только тереться о Баки, спиной о его грудь и живот, ногами о бедра и задом о пах. И от этого невозможного скольжения вкупе с тяжелым телом сверху Брюса скручивает всего в оргазме. 

Спину прошибает, выгибает так, что Брюс дергает ногами, чуть ли не падая под Баки бессильно. Под Баки, который стонет на нем едва слышно, упираясь горячим лбом куда-то между лопатками. Который любит его так осторожно. Который сжимает его руки в своих так крепко. 

В голове Брюса пусто, так же, как и в теле. Мыслей немного, и все они — скорее оплавившиеся ощущения. Только и чувствует, как Баки последними торопливыми толчками догоняет его.

Живая ладонь у Баки липкая от горячего семени, под грудью чувствуется тяжелое дыхание, постепенно выравнивающееся. Баки стонет громко, едва не рыча. Ему так хорошо, что он, не думая, не отдавая себе отчет, прижимается еще крепче, едва не падая на распластанное под ним тело. Не оторваться от него. Брюс еще вздрагивает от прокатывающегося по телу оргазма, когда Баки захлестывает его собственным. Он дрожит, прижимая ладонь живой руки к животу любовника, чувствуя, как тот расслабляется под ним, поворачивая голову, чтобы вдохнуть глубже. Оргазм накрывает с головой как лавина, так, что Баки замирает, вжимаясь пахом в ягодицы Брюса, который то ли в остатках оргазма, то ли специально сжимается весь, стонет, выдыхает довольно. Баки кончает долго, как будто за все то время, что провел вдали от него. Словно впрок. Тело не слушается, содрогаясь в удовольствии. Он только и успевает, что разжать пальцы бионической руки, которые все еще стискивают ладонь Брюса. Чтобы не сломать.

Пару минут Баки приходит в себя, понимая, что навалился всем телом, не давая пошевелиться. Его взгляд фокусируется на капельках пота на шее Брюса. Не успев подумать, что делает, он слизывает их. И снова прикрывает глаза обессиленно. Ему нужно еще несколько мгновений, чтобы сдвинуться, сняться, дать дышать, лечь рядом, все так же прижимаясь ближе. Как будто боясь, что, когда пережитый оргазм схлынет окончательно, оставляя после себя блаженную негу, Брюс растает, пропадет, будто и не было его. Он ложится на бок рядом, крепко обнимая живой рукой, не замечая, что размазывает сперму по телу Брюса. Глаза не открыть — не то страшно, не то просто сил не хватает. Он закидывает ногу Брюсу на бедро и чувствует взгляд на себе. 

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Баки, улыбаясь неуверенно. 

Ему важно это, знать, что он не сделал больно, когда забылся, позволил себе не думать, не контролировать себя. Он утыкается лицом в плечо лежащего на животе Брюса, вспомнив вдруг, что они почти так же лежали после спонтанного секса в одно из первых их совместных пробуждений. От того, как все возвращается, зацикливается, его пробивает в дрожь. Он наконец открывает глаза и попадает прямиком в пристальный, какой-то странный взгляд Брюса. Который смотрит так, как еще никогда не смотрел до этого. Баки прижимается губами к его плечу, поглаживая по боку измазанной в сперме рукой. Его еще потрясывает после оргазма. Но вся неуверенность пропадает, сменяясь желанием не вставать, остаться так до утра. Вдыхая тяжелый запах двух разгоряченных мужских тел и общего, разделенного на двоих удовольствия.

— Да, — шепчет Брюс едва слышно. — Все отлично. Нужно будет повторить.

Усталая, довольная улыбка трогает его губы, и Баки улыбается в ответ.


	18. в которой Стив страдает

Все не так. Не так, как Стив представлял себе. Не так, как ему, возможно, хочется. Хотя, по большому счету, он и сам не знает, как именно ему хочется. Баки рядом. Это главное, но, оказывается, этого то ли недостаточно, то ли… Просто все не так. Баки всегда рядом, стоит позвать его в кино, на пробежку, побродить по Бруклину. Никогда не отказывается, никогда не говорит, что занят — да и чем он может быть занят? Иногда они вдвоем устраиваются на крыше Башни, смотрят на звездное небо. Молчат. Говорят. Смеются. Баки рядом. Стив млеет от счастья, видя его улыбку, как он прикрывает глаза, впиваясь ровными, белыми зубами в кусок пиццы. Как закидывает бионическую руку за голову, устраиваясь удобнее. Звездное, бесконечное небо тогда отражается в его глазах, полуприкрытых длинными темными ресницами, придающими ему такой трогательный вид, что сердце Стива больно сжимается. Как они могли, как посмели причинять ему боль, мучить его, истязать?

Баки рядом. Стиву должно бы этого хватать. Да вот не хватает. Потому что Стив видит, как тот загорается весь, стоит в помещении оказаться Беннеру. Баки следит за ним взглядом, как будто невольно оценивает обстановку поблизости — все ли в порядке, не угрожает ли хоть что-то, от неустойчиво поставленной чашки до внезапного нашествия злобных пришельцев, его… Стив не додумывает, ему странно додумывать это слово. Он, собственно, и не знает какое именно слово это должно быть. Кто они друг другу? Тяжелый камень на душе не дает ему осознать, что точно так же делает он сам в присутствии Тони.

***

_Стив, наверное, последний, кто понял, что в отношениях между Баки и Беннером что-то изменилось. Спрашивать у самого Баки ему неловко. Если тот не говорит сам, Стив стесняется лезть ему в душу. Когда он спросил у Наташи, заметила ли она, Наташа посмотрела на него с материнской нежностью во взгляде, так, словно он вдруг выяснил, что земля круглая. Тони закатил глаза и, отвернувшись, пробормотал что-то про влияние длительных заморозок на интеллектуальные способности отдельно взятых супергеройских организмов. Клинт хохотнул и сказал, что Стиву стоит обсудить это с самим Баки. Стив попробовал. Со всей доступной ему деликатностью и тактичностью._

_Баки в ответ на замечание Стива, сделанное нарочито бесстрастным тоном, о том, что они с Беннером нашли общий язык, посмотрел тяжело. Помолчал. И ответил, пожав плечами: «Он меня не боится»._

***

То, что Беннер не просто не боится Баки, Стив понимать отказывается ровно до тех пор, пока однажды утром, зайдя в общую кухню, не слышит смех Баки. Легкий, звенящий, немного взволнованный и соблазняющий… Тот самый смех, перед которым не могла устоять ни одна девушка довоенного Бруклина. Стив даже не думает о том, что этот смех — верное свидетельство того, что Баки хорошо, спокойно. Что в этом смехе именно Баки Барнс, а не Зимний Солдат. Он только сжимает кулаки, услышав такое же игривое, интимное «Джим» голосом Беннера в ответ. 

_Стива безотчетно раздражает Беннерово «Джеймс», которым тот обращается к Баки. «Баки!» — каждый раз хочется поправить Стиву. Но он не поправляет. Как и Баки. Который только смотрит сияющими глазами в ответ на это «Джеймс»._

Когда Стив входит в кухню, специально создавая достаточное количество шума, чтобы дать знать о своем присутствии, Баки уже сидит за кухонным столом, сосредоточенно поглощая блинчики со стоящей перед ним тарелки. Испеченные, очевидно, Беннером, готовящим у плиты.

***

Следующим камнем в пруд спокойствия Стива становится новость о том, что «сержант Барнс переехал на этаж доктора Беннера», озвученная ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Стив даже не сразу понимает, что значит это переехал. Пока не обнаруживает, что спальня Баки, как и все его комнаты, отведенные ему в Башне, пусты. Тогда как на этаже Беннера, куда Стив поднимается, предварительно предупредив о своем визите, вся обстановка усеяна доказательствами присутствия Баки. Ровно выставленные на кофейном столике пустые чашки с остатками чая, брошенная на спинку дивана футболка с принтом щита Капитана Америки — Баки ее сам купил в каком-то сувенирном магазинчике, щеголял в ней с неделю, ухмыляясь. 

А немногим позже Стив и Баки отправляются в командировку. Стив — на передовой. Баки — прикрывает. Они действуют как единый организм, слаженно, синхронно. Они двое — идеальная команда. Стив успокаивается. До того утра, когда, вернувшись с пробежки утром, он приносит кофе — двойной американо, как любит Баки, если нужно проснуться сразу и на весь день. В то утро Баки, еще не проснувшись окончательно, шевелит губами, почувствовав аромат кофе. Словно зовет по имени. Только вот… Зовет не его. Губы Баки шепчут другое имя. Имя доктора Беннера. Стиву становится так больно, что его едва не скручивает, как в приступе астмы, прямо у дивана, где спит Баки. Прошептав то самое, чертово имя, Баки улыбается. И эта улыбка вонзается ножом в сердце Стива. Он узнает эту улыбку. Именно так улыбается ему Тони, когда Стив будит его по утрам. Нежно, доверчиво, открыто. Так улыбаются только тому, кого любят. Тому, кто любит. Через полминуты Баки становится самим собой. Но Стив не может забыть того, что видел. Тогда он впервые думает, что Беннер для Баки значит много больше, чем Стив подозревал. Что Баки значит для Беннера, он не задумывается совсем.

Баки покупает брелок лего-Халка, цепляет к кольцу с ключ-картой от Башни и ключами от квартиры Стива, в которой тот, в общем-то, и не живет уже несколько месяцев, поселившись в Башне. Стив смеется, чтобы скрыть охватившую его неловкость. Потом Баки, сказав, что скоро вернется, уходит вдоль по улице, как магнитом прилепленный к мужской фигуре в лиловой рубашке. Стив узнает эту рубашку. Такая же, или похожая, какая разница, есть у Беннера. Стив осознает, что это непонятное ему между Баки и Беннером, оно сильнее и глубже, чем он готов принять. В тот вечер, когда они возвращаются в Башню, Стив спустя пару часов спрашивает у ПЯТНИЦЫ, уже зная ответ, где Баки. Баки в апартаментах доктора Беннера. Стив замирает, не зная, что делать.

— А с Брюсом ты говорил? — спрашивает Тони, не поднимая головы от электронной схемы, которых в избытке в мастерской. По неуловимым интонациям в его голосе становится понятно, что сам Тони говорил. И что бы ни сказал Беннер в ответ, Тони это устроило. — Если им хорошо вместе… Если твоему Баки хорошо с Брюсом, может, и ладно? Мы не выбираем, кого любить, Стив. Мы просто любим. Хорошо, если взаимно. Хорошо, если хороших людей, — Тони смотрит с прищуром. Словно понимает, что к чему. 

_Через пару дней Стив видит, как Баки, его Баки, мимоходом целует Беннера, легко касаясь рукой его бедра. Проводя по нему едва заметным жестом, жестом только-для-тебя. И улыбается. Баки улыбается так, будто Брюс Беннер его счастье, его радость, его любовь._

Стив сжимает ладонь Тони в собственной руке и думает, что кто бы ни стал их счастьем, главное, что эти кто-то есть. Но эта мысль никак не успокаивает злую, больную ревность в душе Стива. Баки всегда был его. Другом, братом, семьей. Баки — часть его самого. Того бруклинского, тощего, болезненного Стива, влипавшего в неприятности с завидным постоянством. Сегодняшнего, бросившего вызов всему миру за Баки. Стив не хочет этого, но его все равно гложет какая-то детская обида. Что Баки должен быть только его и ничей больше. Он не хочет его делить, как бы эгоистично это ни было. Он привык, вот, что страшно, привык, что Баки нет, что все, оставшееся от Баки, это его воспоминания и его боль о нем. А теперь не память, но самого Баки нужно делить с кем-то? Они все не подарки, но Беннер? Почему Беннер? Краешком сознания Стив понимает, что будь это кто угодно, он отреагировал бы так же. И дело не в том, что Беннер опасен. Баки и сам не ангел. Но… Нет никаких разумных «но». Есть только иррациональное, постыдное желание быть единственным для Баки.

***

В следующий раз, оказавшись на этаже Беннера без приглашения и предупреждения, Стив слышит, как они ругаются. Темная, нехорошая часть его даже позлорадствовать не успевает, когда в ответ на решительные слова Баки он разбирает тихий, взволнованный голос Беннера. «Каким бы неуязвимым ты ни считал себя, Джим, будь осторожнее. Твой риск — это и мой риск.» Стив живо представляет себе спину Баки, фиолетово-зеленого цвета. Баки, бросившегося на защиту Стива. Страшные,черные гематомы уже успели выцвести на теле, усовершенствованном сывороткой, но все равно наглядно демонстрируют, что досталось Баки неслабо. 

Стив бессильно закрывает глаза, слыша в голосе доктора Беннера то, что звучит в его собственном, когда он почти так же распекает Тони за неоправданные с его точки зрения действия. С этими горькими нотами к Стиву приходит понимание. Болезненное и успокаивающее одновременно. Дурное, гадкое собственничество по отношению к Баки рассыпается. Стив вдруг понимает, что Баки не просто вернулся. Что Баки — его Баки, это не просто часть его самого, без которой никак. С чего он думал, что, вернувшись, Баки не встретит кого-нибудь, не влюбится, что в его жизни не появится кто-то, кто станет для него так же важен, как и сам Стив. 

Уходя, Стив спотыкается, не услышать его невозможно. Потому он ждет Баки в общей кухне. Тот приходит парой часов позже, взъерошенный, с зацелованными губами. Он садится рядом со Стивом и устраивает голову у него на плече. Они так и сидят, почти в обнимку, перед огромным, во всю стену окном, за которым открывается потрясающий вид на город. Заговаривают одновременно, уже когда солнце почти упало за горизонт, сбивчиво, захлебываясь словами. Баки рассказывает, как хорошо ему с Беннером, как он не мог спать, не мог смотреть на людей вокруг, как мучился чувством вины. Видел толпы покойников в кошмарах. Что только Беннер смотрел на него, точно зная, каково ему. Потому что и сам пережил нечто, сродни тому, с чем пришлось справляться Баки. Что сам Баки не мог рассказать об этом Стиву, потому что вообще никому рассказать не мог. А Брюсу рассказывать и не нужно было. Он понял, знал сразу. 

От того, как Баки произносит имя Беннера, у Стива перехватывает дыхание. А Баки говорит, говорит, говорит, не в силах остановиться. О том, как сначала просто слушал голос Беннера, помогающий уснуть. Просто смотрел, любовался красивыми, то резкими, то мягкими, в зависимости от настроения, чертами лица. Как сам Беннер поначалу смотрел на него как на любопытный объект для исследований. Как научный интерес в его глазах постепенно сменился живым, человеческим участием. Как Баки замирал от случайных касаний. Как захотел поцеловать однажды. Как вдруг — его тогда как кипятком ошпарило — понял, что это желание, влечение взаимно. 

В вечернем сумраке глаза у Баки горят отражающимся из окна миллионом огней распростертого перед ними города. В том, что он говорит, Стив узнает и себя. Он рассказывает, как не мог избавиться от мыслей о Тони, как даже самое сильное раздражение все равно было с толикой нежности. Как он с удивлением понял, что все то, что он испытывает к Тони, вышло за рамки дружеских отношений. Как они оба стараются не исправить прошлое, а выстроить будущее. С кем, как не с Баки, ему говорить об этом. С кем, как не с ним, говорить о подобном Баки.

***

Через несколько дней Стив зовет Баки на прогулку. Они долго бродят по улицам вечернего, никогда не спящего Нью-Йорка, то молча, то смеясь старым, теперь понятным только им шуткам. Зайдя в маленькую пиццерию в паре кварталов от школы, в которой учились, они с минуту спорят о том, какую пиццу выбрать. Пока серьезная официантка, неуловимо напоминающая кого-то из соседок, живших поблизости, когда они еще были мальчишками, не прерывает их советом, больше напоминающим приказ. Они соглашаются тут же. И не зря, пицца великолепна.

— Я же говорил, Стив, что найду девушку, у которой будет подруга, которой ты понравишься, — смеется вдруг Баки, прерывая самого себя на полуслове. 

Стив задумывается на мгновение об украденном у них будущем. О том, кем они были, кем могли бы стать, как прожили бы свои жизни, если бы не война. И смеется счастливо в ответ, оценив иронию его слов. Баки нашел. Пусть и не девушку с подругой. Пусть спустя едва не сотню лет. 

— Не то чтобы ты, Бак, — сквозь смех бормочет Стив. — И не то чтобы девушку. Но да, ты нашел. 

Баки сверкает глазами в ответ, приподнимая бровь и скалясь. Совершенно такой, каким Стив помнит его по довоенному времени. Счастливый, улыбающийся так, что на него заглядываются все вокруг. Баки рядом. Все так, как должно быть.


	19. в которой Тони сгорает от любопытства

Барнс раздражает Тони так, что он едва ли не зубами скрипит, видя его. Со влажными глазами загнанной лани, напоминающий не то тень, не то призрак. Тони цепляется к нему каждый раз, когда позволяют настроение и обстановка. То, что Стив рассказывал о Барнсе, ни на йоту не совпадает с тем, что видит он сам. Барнс напоминает не жизнерадостного повесу со склонностью к авантюризму, а несчастного покойника. Который смотрит вокруг и мучительно не может понять где он, как тут оказался и что происходит. Этот Барнс невыносим. Ко всем его прочим минусам, которые Тони может цветисто расписать на целое досье. 

На все шпильки Тони Барнс реагирует упорным молчанием. Тони хочется тряхнуть его, процедить прямо в хмурое лицо: «Ну же, черт бы тебя побрал! Оживи! Скажи мне, чтобы я отстал. Скажи, что я зазнавшийся засранец!». Барнс не смеется, по крайней мере не в присутствии Тони. Только улыбается. То ли загадочно, то ли неуверенно. И обязательно, если рядом Стив. Хотя, если вдуматься, без Стива Тони видел Барнса пару раз от силы. Недолго. И каждый раз Барнс смотрел этим своим взглядом, который вызывает в Тони еще больше раздражения. 

Тони понимает, что выпавшее на долю Барнса не может пройти бесследно. Что, скорее всего, чертов Барнс не спит по ночам — иначе откуда эти синяки под глазами и больной взгляд? Тони мирится с его присутствием в Башне, в жизни Стива и в собственной. Баки Барнс — это необходимое зло. Непонятное и неизбежное. Главное, и самое неприятное, что непонятное. Барнс закрыт перед ним так, что не пробиться за эту глухую стену отчуждения ничем. 

Тони не ревнует. Совсем. Ни капельки. Не к тому тону Стива, которым тот говорит о Барнсе. Тоном бесконечно любящего, заботящегося, понимающего человека. И, разумеется, это не вызывает в Тони еще больше отторжения по отношению к Барнсу. Который вернулся — черт! — с того света, искалеченный, покореженный ГИДРОЙ, и занял слишком большой кусок жизни и сердца Стива.

***

Тони наслаждается временем, которое проводит с Брюсом. Их беседы доставляют ему ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Торжество чистого разума и строгой, всемогущей науки. Им всегда есть что обсудить. Тони все верно понял, угадал в Беннере. Внешнее спокойствие скрывает азартную натуру страстного человека, готового в своем стремлении достичь цели к самым неожиданным поступкам. Тони, как ценитель сложных натур, раскрывает Беннера слой за слоем, иногда радуясь открывающемуся, как ребенок в Рождество. Но ехидна-судьба в лице хмурого Барнса находит Тони и здесь.

***

— Он занят, — Баки привстает с дивана в углу лаборатории, словно хочет помешать пройти дальше. 

Тони так удивлен тому, что Барнс заговаривает с ним первый, что даже не задается вопросом, а что, собственно, тот здесь забыл. Он и про то, что гораздо лучше Барнса знает, чем и почему занят Брюс, сказать не успевает. Дверь соседнего помещения открывается, и выходит сам Беннер. Который приветствует Тони, смотрит на Барнса, улыбается ему мягко — что, черт побери, здесь происходит? — и жестом приглашает Тони зайти, маньячно блестя глазами. 

Барнс на улыбку Беннера реагирует как злющий кот, признающий только хозяина. Кот бы потерся о его ногу, оплел ее хвостом и довольно заурчал. Примерно так и делает Барнс. Взглядом отирается о Беннера, взглядом же оплетает его всего, а урчит вполне себе вслух, издавая не поддающийся толкованию звук, приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке и вновь устраиваясь на диване. Со всем доступным комфортом, книгой в руке и чашкой на широком подлокотнике. 

Тони не спрашивает о том, свидетелем чего стал. Только брови приподнимает, выказывая всю степень своего удивления. Беннер этого предпочитает не увидеть. Когда они выходят спустя несколько часов, на диване только книга, аккуратно заложенная закладкой, да чисто вымытая чашка в углу с раковиной и кофеваркой. Позже Тони поймет, что присутствие Барнса зависит от того, не занят ли он в это время со Стивом, в спортзале или чем угодно еще. Если он не занят, то обязательно дожидается Беннера.

***

Барнс не просто оживает. Он, если так можно сказать применительно к нему, кипит жизнью, как бурлящий на плите чайник. Тони один из первых понимает, кто становится главной причиной такой перемены. Просто потому, что Тони умеет смотреть, и видит, если смотрит. Он видит, как Барнс и Беннер обмениваются быстрыми, многообещающими взглядами. Как Барнс старается быть поближе к Беннеру всякий раз, когда может. 

_Тони даже проверил как-то, специально водя Беннера за собой. Барнс следил за ними глазами, как голодный за едой. И если сначала это было забавно, то от такого взгляда смеяться Тони расхотелось._

Он забывает все раздражение, которое Барнс вызывал в нем. И проникается еще большим уважением к Беннеру. Уж кто его знает, как тот приручил этого зверя, но Барнс ест из его рук едва ли не буквально.

Тони наблюдает за разворачивающимся перед его глазами действом с интересом и любопытством. И замечает, когда все остальные Мстители, время от времени живущие в Башне недельку-другую, а то и дольше, приходят к тем же выводам, что и он. Когда в конце месяца ПЯТНИЦА по его требованию фильтрует все запросы, сделанные из Башни, на предмет всего необычного и подозрительного, один из результатов выдачи вызывает у него приступ неконтролируемого веселья. Он знает, что запрос был от Барнса, потому что никому другому искать технику безопасности и азы анального секса и в голову бы не пришло. Кроме, пожалуй, его самого. Но сам Тони что-то подобное искал лет этак в четырнадцать. Следующий запрос, тоже от Барнса, это сравнительная характеристика лубрикантов, а также список адресов ближайших аптек. Ответственность, с которой тот подходит к физическому аспекту их с Беннером отношений, Тони очень нравится. 

Единственное, что не нравится Тони — это метания Стива, который разрывается между ревностью лучшего друга и чувством вины за эту ревность. Что бы ни лежало в ее основе, Стив не справляется с ней. Когда он спрашивает у Тони, не кажется ли ему, что Баки много времени проводит с Беннером, Тони, неожиданно для себя, злится. Злится на чертова Барнса, который до сих пор не поговорил о происходящем со Стивом. На самого Стива, за то, что в его голосе звучит явная надежда, что Тони его разубедит. На себя, за то, что ревность Стива беспокоит его сильнее, чем он готов себе в этом признаться.

***

В один из дней по Башне, как пожар по степи, разлетается новость о том, что Барнс переехал на этаж Беннера. Казалось бы, кому какое дело. Да и по мнению Тони, к этому давно все шло. Но Стив реагирует такой растерянностью, что на него больно смотреть. Потому Тони очень аккуратно заговаривает о Барнсе с Беннером. Он и не стал бы, но ему невыносим потерянный взгляд Стива. Беннер внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Тони многословно ищет подходящую случаю формулировку. А потом предлагает ровным голосом:

— Спроси прямо, Тони.

Тот замолкает растерянно, хотя, не думал же он, что Беннер не поймет его обеспокоенности, не заметит, как дергается Стив каждый раз, когда он и Барнс оказываются близко друг от друга. 

— Все хорошо, Тони. Он стабилен. У него были трудности, но он справляется. Я, если тебе интересно, тоже стабилен, — Беннер улыбается ему мягко. И на секунду Тони понимает, почему Барнс так прикипел к этой улыбке, к понимающему, теплому взгляду карих глаз.

***

Не успев вернуться из месячной командировки с Барнсом, Стив рассказывает Тони про брелок. Какой-то детский брелок, который почему-то так задел его, что Стив никак не может выбросить его из головы. Тони откладывает паяльник, пока Стив нарезает сотый круг по мастерской, и тут до него доходит, что не так с брелком. Когда Стив спрашивает у ПЯТНИЦЫ, где Барнс, Тони готов взорваться. Ему требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не сорваться, не высказать в лицо расстроенного Стива: «А где ему, по-твоему, быть? Он там, где хочет. С тем, кого хочет. И не вздумай туда сунуться до утра». Тони знает, что Стив не пойдет туда, но его злит то, что за прошедший месяц эти супергерои так и не разъяснили между собой особенности личной жизни Барнса.

Вздохнув, он терпеливо пытается донести до Стива, что если Барнсу хорошо, то неважно, с кем именно. Стив благодарно утыкается ему в макушку, вставая позади, и сжимает его руку. И больше в ту ночь ни о Барнсе, ни о Беннере они не говорят. Но одна мысль не дает Тони покоя. Почему Халк? 

Барнс, безусловно, знает о Халке. Сразу по приезде в Башню он был ознакомлен с выдержками из досье на Беннера. Но таскать в кармане лего-Халка? Да он видел ли его хоть раз? Или видел? Или именно это имел в виду Беннер, говоря о стабильности? Что Барнс с Халком уже знаком, и этот вопрос никого уже волновать не должен? Тони вдруг понимает всю ту степень растерянности, в которой пребывает Стив. Мысль о том, что Беннер мог и, возможно, сделал это, заставляет его восхищенно присвистнуть.

***

Почему Халк, думает Тони по десятку раз в день. Размышляя об этом, он едва не пропускает момент, когда накал между Стивом и Барнсом достигает пика и… сходит на нет. Это заметно по тому, как расслабляется Стив. Его взгляд теперь снова спокоен. Напряжение отпускает и Барнса, он уже открыто улыбается Беннеру, не стесняясь присутствия Стива. И пока эти двое пребывают в блаженном умиротворении, Тони сгорает от любопытства. Тот самый брелок, который он даже видел в руках Барнса однажды, не дает ему покоя. Он не может спросить Стива, Беннера тем более. Остается единственный, кто может ответить. 

Тони подкарауливает его у спортзала. Барнс выходит после тренировки, довольно жмурясь и вытирая лицо висящим на плече полотенцем. Нетерпение Тони не дает ему даже тонко сформулировать вопрос, и он выпаливает сразу в лоб:

— Почему Халк? — спрашивает он в широкую спину, обтянутую мокрой футболкой. 

Тони невольно задерживает на ней взгляд: он раньше не замечал, насколько Барнс красивый, мощный. Сейчас, мокрый и распаренный, он напоминает ему сытого, хищного самца.

— Что? — оборачивается тот и недоуменно переспрашивает: — Почему кто?

— Халк, — повторяет Тони, — Халк у тебя на брелке. Почему ты выбрал Халка? Мог бы просто фотографию Беннера в бумажник положить, Холодное сердце. 

Барнс несколько секунд молчит и хмурится, глядя ему прямо в глаза. И неожиданно улыбается. Улыбка преображает его лицо так, что Тони едва не роняет челюсть. Удивительно светлая, открытая, какая, наверное, достается только Стиву и Беннеру; она делает Барнса молодым. Наконец-то полным жизни. Невозможно не улыбнуться ему в ответ. Тони понимает, что впервые видит перед собой Баки, а не Барнса или Зимнего Солдата. Продолжая улыбаться, Баки слегка пожимает сильными плечами и, почти отвернувшись, говорит:

— Мне тоже хотелось что-то такое. У Стива есть маленькая фигурка Железного Человека. Ты не знал?


	20. в которой герои спят и просыпаются

В иные ночи Брюс спит, разметавшись по кровати и беспокойно постанывая во сне. Баки уже знает, что обнимать его в такие моменты не стоит. Он только сдвигается на самый край, осторожно поглаживая его руку кончиками пальцев. Всегда живой руки — холод металла не успокоит. Баки гладит его предплечье, кисть, ладонь, гадая в темноте, попал ли в линию жизни. Он не знает, помогает ли, или это просто совпадение. Но Брюс, как в ответ, вдыхает глубоко, сжимает его пальцы своими, отворачивается, укладываясь на бок, и затихает. Для Баки это сигнал, что можно лечь ближе, обнять, накрывая их обоих сбившимся одеялом. До утра все будет спокойно. Баки знает.

В другие ночи Брюс спит как убитый — глаза у него закрываются, стоит голове коснуться подушки. Едва ли не всю ночь он совсем не шевелится, лежит так тихо, что Баки неосознанно кладет руку ему на грудь, прижимаясь со спины, чтобы убедиться, что Брюс дышит. После он утыкается носом ему в затылок, вдыхая ставший уже знакомым и привычным запах, и засыпает умиротворенно. Его собственные демоны, не дающие спать, отступают во тьму, до следующей ночи, когда уже он сам разбудит Брюса криком. 

В такие ночи Баки просыпается от ласкового шепота. Прохладная рука гладит его по лицу, тихий голос утешает, вызывая в памяти, что точно так же делала его мать, когда он был маленьким. Почувствовав, что Баки проснулся, Брюс ложится на спину и прижимает крепче, заставляя уложить голову себе на грудь. Баки знает, что Брюс так и продержит его в объятии до утра, гладя по спине и перебирая пряди его волос. И не уйдет утром, обязательно дождется, пока Баки сонно завозится в его руках, наползая на него сверху, оплетая руками-ногами, горячо дыша в шею. Только когда он пробухтит привычно-невнятное по утрам: «Дбрутр», Брюс прижмется щекой к его голове на секунду, пожелает доброго утра в ответ, встанет и уйдет в ванную. 

Баки, лежа на животе, еще пытается проснуться окончательно, когда тот возвращается, целует между лопаток — он любит целовать его именно туда, Баки сразу заметил. Целовать, поглаживать нежно. Стоит ему чуть приподнять таз, намекая, как Брюс смеется тихо: «Провокатор», оглаживает спину, бедра, едва касаясь ведет пальцами между ягодиц. Баки в ответ вскидывает зад, разводя ноги шире. Эта утренняя игра не обязательно заканчивается сексом. Иногда Брюс шепчет в самое ухо: «Позже». Целует утешающе, пока Баки разочарованно стонет и елозит стояком по простыне. Брюс идет на кухню, откуда уже через несколько минут доносится аромат кофе. К тому моменту, когда Баки после душа в одних спортивных штанах добирается до кухни, завтрак уже готов. Во всем, что касается режима и правильности питания, Брюс строг до деспотичности. Это, впрочем, нисколько не мешает ему после завтрака разложить Баки на кухонном столе.


	21. в которой Баки тепло

Баки Барнс не любит холод. Как-то не сложилось, видимо. Да и с чего бы, если холод － это вечные сопли и лающий кашель тогда еще слишком хлипкого Стива. Такой, что того, кажется, с ног сбивает. Холод － это вечная нехватка керосина и промерзающие стены. И это особенно неприятно, когда температура в январе внезапно падает с плюс тридцати едва ли не до нуля. Для Нью-Йорка тридцатых － не такая уж и редкость, что бы об этом ни говорили сводки.

Холод － это металл стола в Аззано. Снег и немеющее тело. Стеклянная колба криогенной установки, в которой ты － не существуешь. Ни мыслей. Ни памяти. Только холод. Холод, пронизывающий до костей. До сих пор.

Поэтому Баки Барнс любит тепло. Толстый свитер － не столько для того, чтобы скрыть руку. Он греет даже своим цветом. А вот тонкие перчатки без пальцев на морозе бесполезны, так что когда Баки добирается до места, он первым делом лезет Брюсу под одежду. Обеими замерзшими руками.

Брюс ждет его, стоя под деревом недалеко от фонаря на пересечении Флэтбуш и Восьмой, и почти еще незаметную седину в его волосах выбеляет снег. Полы его пальто распахнуты, под ними － джемпер, под тем － рубашка… Еще и футболка внизу, до кожи-то не добраться. Но теперь рукам тепло. Брюс вздрагивает и рефлекторно отодвигается, но почти сразу же придвигается обратно, позволяя рукам скользнуть дальше, а ладоням －прижаться чуть ли не к лопаткам, собирая одежду на спине гармошкой.

－ Привет, Джим, － Брюс смотрит на него своими темными глазами, внимательно и мягко.

Баки даже не бормочет ничего в ответ, вжимаясь лицом ему в шею. Одну щеку колет влажная шерсть джемпера, другую － отросшая щетина. Под губами － горячая кожа. И когда Брюс его обнимает, ему наконец-то становится тепло. Теперь уже окончательно.


	22. в которой дом, милый дом

Брюс оставляет голографический дисплей включенным и командует ПЯТНИЦЕ его не гасить, пока сержант Барнс не ознакомится. Чтобы Баки обязательно увидел открытые вкладки. Несколько городов на севере штата Нью-Йорк — Ричленд, Рочестер, Сиракьюс, округа Фултон и Осаиго. Скрепя сердце он оставляет и Буффало. Справочная информация и фото. Вернувшись вечером, он обнаруживает, что количество вкладок сократилось до одной. Фултон. Брюс улыбается — имея возможность выбирать, Баки выбирает побережье озера Онтарио. 

На следующий день таким же образом для Баки остается вкладка с поиском недвижимости. После Баки количество результатов выдачи со ста девяноста пяти сокращается до ста двадцати трех — судя по фильтру поиска, он хочет три спальни. Брюс сокращает их до восьмидесяти девяти — минимум две ванные комнаты. Окончательная цифра, шестьдесят девять, остается снова после Баки — это должен быть дом, рассчитанный на одну семью. Баки открывает описания всех оставшихся вариантов. 

День за днем, никак не комментируя собственные действия или друг друга, они выбирают. Максимум уединения и минимум соседей. Баки неудержимо тянет в двухэтажные дома — один из выбранных им с бассейном, другой с камином, которые вполне могут служить иллюстрацией к усредненной американской мечте. Остальные составляющие этой мечты — красавица-жена, пара неугомонных детишек, золотистый лабрадор и, пожалуй, кот. У Баки из всего набора только посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, любовник и арсенал холодного оружия. То есть ничего.

Брюс понимает, что все выбранные Баки дома — это его, может, и не осознаваемая им, тоска по тому, чего его лишили, и чего у него никогда уже не будет. Нормальной жизни. Ни у кого из них, в сущности. Поэтому он оставляет дома с каминами. Оставляет и тот, с бассейном. Ему, по правде говоря, он тоже понравился. Глядя на фото жилых комнат, он задумывается о том, что ему как-то дико представлять самого себя и Баки в таких идиллических условиях. Французские окна. Эркеры. Подушки на диванах, задний двор, терраса с плетеными креслами, асфальтированная подъездная дорожка и клумбы по бокам.

В конце концов остается три варианта. Они все еще не обсуждают ничего — выбор стал своего рода игрой. Но она подходит к концу, и первым молчание нарушает Баки, неожиданно поднимая эту тему за ужином. 

— Тот, что в Грэнби, не подходит. Слишком большой. Слишком… — он замолкает на секунду, подбирая слова, — для семьи.

Это именно то, о чем подумал сам Брюс, увидев первое же фото этого дома. Он для большой, дружной семьи, к которой будут приезжать родственники на День Благодарения и Рождество. Просторный — места в нем хватит всем. А вот для двоих он слишком велик. Брюс смотрит на Баки и видит, как тот хмурится, не поднимая взгляд от тарелки. Это Баки в своем желании, чтобы обязательно был камин, ухоженный фасад, как на картинке, и большая гостиная, выбрал этот дом. Но как тонко почувствовал, думает Брюс, насколько он им не подходит. Это еще одна сторона Баки, от которой у него мурашки по коже. 

— Таннери-лэйн? — спрашивает Брюс. 

— Слишком шикарный. И большой тоже, — отзывается Баки. 

— Остается Маллон-роуд, а там дом еще больше, — не переставая наблюдать за ним, отвечает Брюс.

— Больше, — соглашается Баки. — Но он такой… Как Нора Уизли. 

— Нелепый? — уточняет Брюс. 

— Уютный, — Баки поднимает наконец глаза и улыбается по-мальчишески задорно. — И там озеро. И лес. 

Там действительно рядом небольшое озеро. И непроходимый, как сказочный, лес — дом в глуши штата. Почти 14 акров земли и никаких соседей. Открытое, отлично просматривамое пространство вокруг дома. Еще там веранда и французские окна, как и хотел Баки. И камин. Через пару недель они едут взглянуть на дом лично.

***

Из мебели в доме только кресло-качалка. Поэтому на первые выходные Брюс и Баки приезжают пораньше с запасом продуктов, спальными мешками и двумя огромными, ручной работы, одеялами. Баки как завороженный обходит дом, подолгу замирая в каждой комнате. На его лице задумчивое выражение, которое Брюс никак не может расшифровать, а сам Баки ничего не говорит. В конце концов он спускается со второго этажа в кухню, где Брюс уже успел приступить к уборке. Баки присоединяется к нему. 

Переговариваясь и шутя, они моют и убирают кухню, затем гостиную и холл. После недолгого перерыва на ланч — спальни и ванные на втором этаже. Пока не стемнело Баки спускается в подвал, находит топор и идет во двор, чтобы наколоть дров. Которые он аккуратно раскладывает по поленнице рядом с камином. 

Уже вечером, устроившись на полу у разожженного камина за ужином, они составляют список мебели, которая нужна в первую очередь, обсуждают, где ее заказать и за чем из провизии, посуды и прочих, крайне нужных в быту вещей, нужно съездить в Фултонхэм с утра. Они планируют с расчетом на то, что дом должен быть максимально готов к каждому их приезду. Они не собираются селиться в нем окончательно, по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас. Но им нужно место, где не будет чужих глаз, не будет систем безопасности, с которыми можно разговаривать. Только для них двоих. 

После ужина Брюс уходит в душ, оставив Баки прибирать посуду и готовить постель. Расстелив спальные мешки и одно из привезенных одеял перед камином, Баки — нет бы воспользоваться другой ванной! — приходит к нему. Брюс смеется, целует его в кончик носа и, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, возвращается в гостиную. Там он ложится на устроенное Баки место, подложив руку под голову, и блаженно прикрывает глаза. Он не слышит, как приходит Баки — тот движется бесшумно. Только чувствует, как он опускается рядом, осторожно убирает полотенце и садится на его бедра, поглаживая по животу и груди. Легко, интимно, соблазняюще. Устраивается удобнее, притираясь ягодицами к паху. Брюс открывает глаза.

В свете огня от потрескивающих в камине поленьев кожа Баки кажется сливочно-матовой, а сам он — олицетворением силы и грации. Каждое его движение, каждый жест полны завораживающего, томного изящества, которое удивительно идет ему. Брюс понимает, что Баки уже подготовил себя, и ему не остается ничего другого, как позволить Баки делать все так, как он хочет. Медленно насаживаться на его член, запрокидывая голову и улыбаясь, вздыхая от удовольствия. Размеренно, как будто покачиваясь на волнах, двигаться, доводя их обоих до оргазма. Баки не спешит, наслаждаясь каждой фрикцией, стискивая Брюса сильными ногами, упираясь руками ему в грудь. Его влажные еще волосы прикрывают лицо, отчего глаза у него кажутся черными. Кончая, он гортанно стонет и выгибается. 

После он растягивается на одеяле, позволяя Брюсу обтереть его влажными салфетками, которые он сам и положил, вместе со смазкой, в изголовье их импровизированной кровати. Брюс накрывает их вторым одеялом и позволяет ему уткнуться носом себе в грудь. К утру Баки все равно наползет на него, укрывая собой. Эта поза при пробуждении уже стала привычной для них. Но утром Брюс просыпается без приятной тяжести тела Баки. 

Он оглядывается и видит, что тот, даже не одевшись, стоит у стеклянных дверей, ведущих на веранду, и внимательно всматривается во что-то. 

— Джим? — зовет Брюс.

Баки оборачивается и улыбается. Молчит загадочно. Брюс встает, подходит к нему, обнимает, притягивая к себе, и замирает от увиденного. Ночью выпал снег, и теперь весь участок до самого леса сияет белоснежным покровом.

***

Рождество они встречают _дома_. Баки полдня носится между гостевыми спальнями, кухней, гостиной и подвалом. Брюс в шапке Санта-Клауса невозмутимо наряжает елку, подключает иллюминацию и развешивает чулки на камине, омелу в гостиной и венок на дверь. Баки разрывается, не зная, какой именно из найденных в интернете рецептов приготовления праздничного окорока выбрать. Брюс взял на себя клюквенный соус и пирог. И рождественские пряники. Баки и эггног пытался на него спихнуть, но Брюс уперся и заявил, что коктейлями тот пусть занимается сам.

Баки созванивается со Стивом, и на пару они проводят почти военный совет, посвященный злосчастному окороку. Попутно он готовит гостевые спальни, напевая Last Christmas и All I Want For Christmas Is You и безбожно фальшивя при этом. По большому счету, все три спальни в их доме — гостевые. Потому что после первой ночевки у камина они так и продолжили спать там же. Заказав пушистый ковер, имитирующий медвежью шкуру. 

Каждое украшение и венок Брюс и Баки придирчиво выбирали вдвоем, споря и смеясь над самими собой. Им обоим хочется Рождества, праздника, ощущения дома и семьи. Уюта, тепла и горящих на столе свечей.

Сочельник Баки и Брюс проводят вместе. Вечером, незадолго до полуночи, Баки притаскивает самое большое, сучковатое полено и заявляет, что это их то-самое-рождественское полено. И что они просто обязаны сжечь его и сохранить пепел до следующего Рождества. Брюс соглашается, а потом, при свете того самого сгорающего полена, втрахивает его в одеяло, снова растеленное у камина. Баки цепляется руками за его спину, обхватывает его ногами и отдается так, словно они не занимаются любовью каждый день, вечер, ночь. Пометив уже, кажется, каждую комнату в доме.

На следующий день приезжают Стив и Тони. На праздничный ужин приглашена и Наташа, которая не ответила точно, будет или нет. Но Брюс уверен, что она не приедет. Тони с порога заявляет, что большей глуши он еще не встречал, но возбужденно блестит глазами. Стив светится не хуже гирлянд, которыми украшен дом. 

После ужина, когда Брюс вместе с Тони идет на кухню варить кофе, Баки выходит на веранду, где стоит Стив, бездумно глядя на темнеющий вдали лес.

— Я оставил тебе подарок под елкой, — тихо произносит Баки, вставая чуть позади.

Стив молчит еще с минуту и отвечает невпопад:

— Когда я проснулся в этом времени, я терпеть не мог снег. Все время вспоминал, как потерял тебя. Как холодно было без тебя, — Стив говорит без горечи, но Баки все равно больно слушать его тихий голос. — Каждое Рождество я вспоминал, как было тогда, и с ума сходил, думая, что больше так не будет. Тебе хорошо с ним, это видно. По вам обоим, — замечает Стив, не сделав даже паузы.

Баки подходит ближе, встает прямо за плечом.

— Счастливого Рождества, Стиви, — говорит он мягко. 

— Да, — соглашается Стив. — Счастливого Рождества, Баки.


End file.
